Black Cat
by Ritz-chan
Summary: As a little girl I always wanted to be special and I was obsessed with Witches. Every single wish I had ever made, from birthday candles to shooting stars, was always the same 'I want to be a witch'. I died but I soo didn't wish to be reborn as the most unappreciated judgy witch of the century. 'Be careful what you wish for'. OC-Self Insert as Bonnie Bennett
1. Introduction

"When I wished I was a Witch I meant like an Harry Potter witch, either before or after voldy or outside of England!"

As a little girl I always wanted to be special.

I read anything I could find in the fantasy genre, but the thing I was obsessed with was Witches. From Harry Potter to The Secret Circle, I had read and seen them all. Every single wish I had ever made, from birthday candles to shooting stars, was always the same 'I want to be a witch!'.

But I guess luck wasn't on my side, and I died.

'Be careful what you wish for...'

I soo didn't wish to be reborn as the most unappreciated, judgy, witch of the century.

I mean doing dark magic, that's fine.

Dying, well - been there, done that.

Being the anchor, not funny like - at all.

Being stuck in a world prison with a psycho with a weird name, yeah ... I'm changing the timeline.

Screw the writers, this is my story now and Bonnie Bennett is going to be the most badass witch since Qetsiyah, or Dhalia, or Esther, or Silas... whatever ... you get it.

"Why not Davina? Sure she was almost sacrificed by her coven and got locked in a church but at least she dated Kol 2.0 !"

 **A/N: Yes another one. You must be thinking I'm crazy, I have a few fics that need to be finished and I'm already thinking about another... Well, I had this idea a while ago, and I thought 'Why the heck not!' ...**

 **It's coming soon, both the first chapter of this one and some new chapters for my other fics ! But I have exams next week so I'm supposed to be studying ... well, we will see, something I just have a new idea and can't control myself not to write it down ... ehhh**

 _ **RitzChan**_


	2. Prologue

Death was never in my head. I didn't think about it. I had my head full of epic tales of adventure, where magic was real and where I was a witch. Sometimes I was at Hogwarts, other times I was Morgana in Merlin. But never had I wondered about death. Especially my death.

I was almost thirty when it happened. I had a successfully career as an Occult professor in a small town college and I lived near yet far enough away from my parents. I wasn't married, and that was the only bad thing about my life. Not that I needed a man to be happy, but I would be happier with arm candy on me.

My death wasn't something unique, like some of the weird deaths seen on 1000 ways to die. A piano didn't fell on my head killing me nor did a toilet fall from space hitting me with a head-shot. I also didn't die like a hero, saying a child in danger. No, my death was a accident.

I was driving home late one night, I had stayed in college preparing my classes. And I fell asleep on the wheel and hit a tree. Goodbye life. I didn't become invisible to the rest of the world, like a ghost. Like stuck on the other side forever alone. No, I was forever stuck in darkness. I don't know how much time I was there in the darkness. If it was a century or the blink of an eye I have no idea.

But soon enough the light came, pure and white, all shiny and shit.

I soon heard voices, talking right next to me. I had do focus really hard to hear better than just noise.

"Isn't she precious Abby?" A male voice said, in a happy tone.

"Oh my god Rudy, she's perfect." A female voice replied with thick emotion. "What are we going to call her?"

WAIT, WHAT? NO!

"How about Bonnie?" The male voice continued. "Bonnie Bennett, our daughter."

OH HELL NO!

"It's sounds beautiful." The female voice declared, before bending down and giving me a kiss on the brow.

HELL FUCKING NO!

"My little witch." The female voice murmured into her ear.

WITCH!

Well, _maybe._


	3. Through the years: Childhood

When I was born, the second time, I was sure I was dreaming. Let me just say that if I am dreaming, than this a way too fucking long dream. Or nightmare, it depended on your point of view.

My first years as baby Bonnie we're not the best. I mostly sleep, and when I wasn't sleeping I was being breast feed. Yes, it was an traumatic experience that will forever haunt me. When I reached five it was already noticeable that I wasn't a normal child. I could already write and read, and used difficult words that most college graduates didn't even know the meaning of.

At six, Grams took me too see a doctor too see if I really was smarter for my age. I apparently was, well only because I looked five when I was actually thirty five.

My relations with my 'parents' weren't that great, but then again cannon Bonnie also didn't have great relationships with her parents. Abby had left when I was four, but then again I never had a deep meaningful bond with her. I knew from my memories of the show that she would abandon her daughter, me in this case. She lost her magic, and then left her daughter to be raised by her mother and her workaholic ex-husband.

Well, let it be said that If I ever see her again I'm punching her hard. Rudy, well Rudy was alright I suppose. He was always traveling in work, all around the country and didn't have time to spend on his daughter. But he tried, even if he used presents to buy my love.

Of all of them the one I was more with was Grams. The old witch was the one that mostly cared for me, while my absent father worked and my lost mother lived her life elsewhere. But even so we didn't have the deep relationship cannon Bonnie had with cannon Grams. It was mostly my fault. I knew the old crone was meant to die sooner or later, and most of cannon Bonnie's mistakes where caused by the pain she suffered when her grandmother died. I refused to let it happen again.

Not to mention that the old woman was still keeping quiet about the witch stuff. I had though that maybe cannon Bonnie had been told about magic as a child, and then eventually forgotten about it thinking it was her childhood imagination.

But no. Actually the moment Abby left, the old witch had come into our house and closed off the attic which was where my mother kept her witchy stuff. Never mind telling me, apparently both Rudy and her wanted me far away from magic.

But I couldn't help myself. One of cannon Bonnie's problems was that she had no knowledge about being a witch. About what she could or couldn't do. She was a total noob and it got her killed. That's why I was so determined to learn. I needed knowledge, and quickly.

Somethings from cannon had already happened. Abby had already left, and I had even gotten a glance at Mikael. I was already 'friends' with Elena and Caroline. Well, just with Caroline. While Caroline was a barbie type of child, always demanding attention she was also very blunt which was amusing. But Elena was the crybaby type of child, always moaning about something and crying. If I though she was annoying as a teen, I was mistaken. As a child she was worse.

I also knew Matt, Tyler and Vicki. All of our mother's were friends from high school, and we were all born on the same year so they enjoyed making us have play dates while they got drunk reminiscing about their teenager days.

So being already acquainted with the future scooby gang, I knew It was just a matter of time before the Salvatores pranced into town and my peaceful life turned to hell. I had a diary with everything written that I remember about the shows, both the vampire diaries and the originals. I even had a section for the timeline from the books, just in case.

I knew that there were things that needed to happen, and somethings that truly needed to be changed. For example Caroline still needed to be changed, because she would be an amazing vampire and because she evolved into someone strong after it. But this time I would be there for her, I always though Bonnie had been a bitch about Caroline's transformation. Also, Klaroline was happening no matter what. I was making sure of that.

The ritual was also happening. Klaus was always meant to be an hybrid, and I believe that anything can be a part of nature. Nothing was against it. For example, vampires where part of nature because they had a natural enemy - werewolves. While Klaus was mostly invincible, fate had made him an hybrid and has such that was his destiny. I would try to save Jenna, but If I couldn't save her ... oh well.

Saving Alaric was also high on my list, as was trying to fix the Gilbert rings before the alter ego was born. Keeping Stefan on bunny diet was a must, even if I had to volunteer to take his place for werewolf hunting for a summer with Klaus. Ripper Stefan just annoyed me too much. Stopping Finn and Kol from dying was also in my plans. Keeping Silas in stone for eternity was also on my top five thing to do. Not to mention killing that Shane dude, who was the one that mostly screwed Bonnie over. Well, I still had a few years until that.

Right now I had to plan for the future.

It was a hot summer in Chicago. My father, Rudy, had came here on business and I had pleaded to come with him. I had given him a lie about wanting to spend my summer days on the pool of the hotel. He had relented, mostly because he did not like my Grams and taking me away from her was a win in his book.

He had left early in the morning, most likely forgetting the seven year old child on his hotel room but whatever. He knew I was a smart child, mostly because I acted like adult all of the time. Letting out a sight, I payed the taxi driver and got out of the car. I stayed looking at the building for a bit before letting a grin split into my face.

I slowly stepped into the bar, taking everything around me. I looked like the 20's remained in this place, it was eternal.

"What can I help you darling?" The woman in the counter asked, looking at me amused. "You're not old enough to drink yet doll."

"Hello Gloria." I said, giving the old crone that looked in her forties a smile.

"Hello sweetheart." She replied, although the narrowed her eyes slightly at me.

"Can you teach me witchcraft?" I inquired, walking towards her. "By name is Bonnie _Bennett._ " I declared, making sure to put a strong tone in my last name.

"Well, aren't you an interesting little thing." The woman replied, smirking at me before she closed the front door of the bar with her magic and walked towards the back.

"You coming little Bennett?" She asked, as she swirled her hips.

Grinning, I followed her.


	4. Through the years: The Craft

**A/N: This chapter is full of Harry Potter references for one simple reason.** _ **This chapter is dedicated to Alan Rickman**_ **, a great actor and a great man. May he rest in peace.**

Summer of 1999, Chicago

"Little Bon Bon, you're classes are almost finished." Gloria declared as she lit up the candles, of the back room in of her bar, one my one. "Until your powers manifest themselves there's nothing else I can teach you."

"When do you think they will appear?" I inquired, looking around the small room that had become almost like second home in the last two months.

"They should have already, I'm almost sure they are bound at the moment." The older witch said, glancing at me to see my reaction.

"I'm not surprised." I replied with a sigh, thinking about Grams. "Let me guess, only one from my bloodline can unbind them?"

"Indeed, I wonder if you're the only sane Bennett living dear." She mused, looking at me with delight.

"Most likely, one of them is an old drunk woman and the other lost her powers and abandoned her child." I reply, amusement in my voice. While they were technically related to me, Sheila and Abby Bennett had not been the best female role-models to have around. Binding a child's magic, was only done in the middle ages because of the potential danger of the witch hunts and even then it was looked down upon. To do so, in the twenty-one century, was almost a sin.

Not only that but magic manifested itself when the witches were either mentally ready for it, needed it to protect themselves or were too powerful to only start learning control later in life. Having this knowledge just proved what I knew about cannon Bonnie, she had too much power and little control. Not to mention that she had been apparently bound, which could lead to problems later. Like getting nose bleeds from easy spells, when using traditional magic.

"Hey, be careful how you talk about us old drunk witch ladies." Gloria warned, though I could feel her amusement from across the room. "Now get over here, it's time to know if you really learned anything from me."

I walked towards her and noticed the table full of magical herbs and potions. It was like I was in a Potion's class in Hogwarts, though instead of badass Snape I got dragon lady Gloria breathing down my neck.

"Identify the herbs, they effects and uses." Gloria demanded, as I took as seat near the table.

"The first one is Sage, it's mostly for cleansing and purification of the self and/or place but it can also be used in many healing potions. By burning it can be used for privacy, stopping beings with super-hearing from listening in; it can also be used to induce physic visions, and helps in the forging of mental connections and all mental spells. "

"Very well." The older witch declared. "Next one."

"Witch Hazel, It's mostly used in divination but It also has healing properties and it's one of the plants used in the blood wound healing potion, or as I like to call it, the blood replenishing potion. " I saw her rolling her eyes at my Harry Potter reference but continued. "Together with Diviner's Sage it can force visions of the past, present and future as long as we have an anchor to said timeline."

"Next one." Gloria said, nodding her head.

"Mugwort, used specially in mixtures. For example, with Sage it acts as a vampire repellent and when mixed with Hibiscus counteracts Vervain. Used for divination and protective spells." I informed her and continued to the next herb without Gloria telling me to.

"Dried Chamomile, mostly used for tea and it known for it's relaxation properties and is often used as herbal remedy for insomnia and anxiety. It can me used in healing potions such as the pain reducing potion and the fever reducing potion." I continued, not stopping.

"Lobelia. It's flower makes it impossible to concentrate and this can decreases a witch's ability to perform magic, as it requires concentration. A mix of lobelia flowers, chamomile, merlock orchids and valeria can be used to put witches to spell while binding their powers."

"Root of Blue Calamus, known for it's use as a truth serum. It can be used in the truth potion, and in torture. The werewolves use it as part of their Rite of Divuldgement, smoking the root and liking their minds to cleanse themselves from secrets."

"Wormwood and Ripple Weed. Wormwood is used to produce the hallucinogenic affects of absinthe and is used to induce visions and aid in astral projection and divination, while ripple weed is used to enhance the affect of other herbs in spells and potions."

"Merlock Orchids its roots are used for spells of mental manipulation. It can be used as a sedative, and it can break down through memory modifications made by spells and compulsion. The petals have narcoleptic and soporific properties, while the root possesses the opposite qualities and is used to awaken those sedated by the petals and to break spells upon the person."

" Vervain has been found to be toxic when touched or ingested by vampires, and when it is ingested or worn by humans, it will protect them from vampires. Humans most often add vervain to perfume, tea, or coffee, as ingesting it is a lot more foolproof than wearing it in jewelry or charms, as an experienced vampire can sense it and take it off. Ingesting vervain has the added benefit of discouraging vampires from feeding on the person, as the vervain infused in their blood can poison a vampire who drinks from them. A vampire who touches vervain will be burned relatively badly, depending on its potency, and if they drink, eat, or are injected with the herb, a vampire will become incredibly weak and feverish to the point of unconsciousness."

"Wolfsbane, also known as Aconite and Blue Rocket, has similar effects that vervain has on vampires but on werewolves. It's a commonly-used herb by werewolves to drink as a tea on the night of the full moon, as ingesting it prior to their transformations can weaken them enough to reduce the chances of breaking free from their restraints and hurting someone while they're changed."

"Jimson weed, is a very powerful poison that has been used since the Middle Ages to carry out assassinations. Is one of the most powerful poisons provided by Nature and has a devastating effect on the body but especially on the human psyche, as it produces delusions and strong hallucinations before lead to death. However, there is an antidote, which consists of sertave beans and mizule."

"And lastly, Solomon's Seal and Snapdragon. By burning a combination of Solomon's seal and snapdragon, one is able to detect the use of magic. If the herbs give off a white smoke, then everything is clear; a black smoke indicates that there is a hex in the air, and if the smoke is red, then there is serious and dangerous magic afoot."

"Girl, you know more about herbs than I did In my forties." Gloria exclaimed, looking at me with wide eyes. Well I suppose a eight year old girl shouldn't know that much about herbs, potions and poisons. But I was mentally thirty seven years old, not to mention that I used to be a Occult college professor. I had to know my shit.

"Now, tell me about stones and minerals with magical properties and talismans." The older witch declared, altough she was happy with my herbal knowledge.

"Stones and minerals are often used by witches as a vessel that they can imbue with their magic in conjunction with their already existing magical properties. Many magical stones have magical properties, such as Ember which has protective properties against evil influences, Lapis Lazuli which can protect vampires from the sun and Paragon Diamonds used as a focus in Kemiya, magic that allows a witch to change the elemental foundation of an object although I just like to call it transfiguration." I informed smartly.

" Witches use material items that act as talismans. They are usually in the form of a crystal or stone and made as a personal object to the witch. It can increase their powers and help them to channel magic. The talisman, also, has the power to incorporate external energy and be used if required by the witch. When a talisman is full of magic, it can greatly increase the power of spells and rituals."

"Did I do good?" I inquired sweetly, already knowing I knew my shit.

"You did fantastic my little apprentice. If you had your magic already I would be teaching you some voodoo right now brat." I older woman declared, ruffling my hair.

"Stop that." I groaned out, forcing my hair to look perfect again.

"This is my gift you Bon Bon." Gloria finally said, pointing at the table full of stones, herbs and other witchy tools.

"What? You're giving me the table?" I inquired sarcastically, but the old woman was used to it already.

"Chose anything from my collection and we'll make you your own talisman." The blonde woman said, rolling her eyes at my previous comment. "A necklace, a ring, a bracelet ... whatever you want I'll help you make it."

"But I don't have my magic yet." I said, looking confused.

"You have it, you just can't use it- yet." My teacher continued. "It is still in you, and talismans are part of a witch's soul. The more one uses it, the more power will remain in it. So the earlier you start, the most powerful you will be."

"Ok then." I replied as I looked through the stones. I quickly glanced through them all until my eyes settled on a dark small stone. It was black, very shiny and tiny.

"This one." I said, picking it up. Curiously I didn't know what kind of stone it was, it looked too normal to have in magical properties.

"My little witch, you don't do anything small do you?" Gloria inquired with her brow arched, while looking amused. "That's most likely the most powerful and rare stone in my collection. That's nuummite, also known as the Sorcerer's Stone or the Magician's Stone."

"Seriously, the Sorcerer's Stone?" I asked, unbelieving my luck. "Oh god, please tell me it doesn't grant neither gold nor immortality."

"You think that if it did I would have even showed you the stone?" Gloria huffed, giggling a bit. "As if brat."

"What now?" I inquired, ignoring her annoying laughter.

"Well, nuummite doesn't work well with anything else. So, don't add anything else with magical properties to it. Necklace, ring or bracelet?"

"Ring." I replied, after a minute of thinking. Most witches had necklaces, and I wanted to be different. Plus I just didn't feel comfortable with bracelets.

Soon enough Gloria grabbed a piece of metal, and closed both of her hands with the metal and the stone in them. She chanted a few words, and bang. Pretty bling made in a second.

"Here you go Bonnie, your first Talisman." She said, handling me the ring. I put it on, and the next second the wind picked up and all of the candles died.

 _"Incendia._ " Gloria chanted, and the candles lit themselves once more.

"Gloria what was that?" I inquired, shocked.

"Brat, that was you magic wanting to come out. I think you're power is going to come out sooner that later." She said, smirking at me, and I smirked back.

"Now little lady..." She continued. "I have taught all the knowledge a witch must have to survive in our world. You know about traditional magic, spirit magic, dark magic, ancestral magic, sacrificial magic, representational magic, hoodoo and voodoo ... hell I even taught you about Kemiya and that shit is old." The witch declared, looking at me with a proud expression in her face.

"You know your potions, which many don't use anymore. You know your herbs, your stones and your symbols. There's just two things you're missing to be who you want to be."

"Grimoires and practice." I replied, knowing what I was missing.

"Indeed, you already know what to do and what not to do. When to do it and when not to do it. You got the ins and outs, you just need to find your own place in the world kid. See you when I see you Bon Bon."

"Goodbye Gloria." I said, before giving my mentor a quick hug. I was around to leave Gloria's when I remember something. Turning around I told her loud and clear.

"Don't get stabbed to death."

 **A/N: This chapter had a lot of magical knowledge pumped into it because I want her to not only be powerful but to actually know her shit. The only reason Dhalia and Esther, Silas and Qetsiyah were powerful was because they learned since children and Bonnie was left alone to figure out about witchcraft. Even during season 1 Sheila wasn't that useful. So, yeah.**

 **Also, I'm not making her God Like. She knows about many types of magic, seeing as her teacher gloria is a century year old witch in a town known for it's supernatural community- Chicago. But that doesn't mean she has the spells in her head for future usage, or that she knows how to practice those types of magic.**

 **Also, about her magic being bound I thought I would fit into the story. Her father isn't a fan of magic, her mother lost her's and Sheila didn't want her granddaughter in their world, at least not yet. I didn't make her evil, I just made her a concerned grams who thinks her granddaughter has no idea what bumps into the night.**


	5. Through the years: Hello Magic

2004, Mystic Falls

Five years had passed since I had seen my teacher Gloria, and my magic had yet to appear. This didn't mean I had stopped learning, not really. I was a learner at heart, If I had been reborn into the Harry Potter world I would have been a Ravenclaw for sure, or a Slytherin.

Learning had been such a present thing in my past life that I had even gotten into it professionally, as I had been a college teacher. Well, an Occult Studies teacher but still a teacher none the less.

So even If I didn't have grimoaires to read, new spells to learn and magic to practice that didn't mean I didn't do anything else. So while my free time did include sleepovers with Caroline and Elena, as they were a package deal, I spent my free time learning new things.

The first I did was recreate my fantasy library. I had already bought the first five Harry Potter books, and was excitedly awaiting the next one and the first movie. The first three books of the Secret Circle were also in there. I also had Wicked, the one by Maguire. And lastly, the complete collection of The Chronicles of Narnia.

But witches and magic wasn't the only thing I was interested in. I also had the entire collection of Interview with the Vampire books; The Cirque du Freak books and the first four books of the The Sookie Stackhouse Novels. Hell, I even had the Anita Blake books which I mostly read for the smut.

If you were to open many of those books you would find writings by the side lines. I took from them ideas for spells and potions, either how to recreate them using my future magic or entire new spells.

The diary I once kept with the my future knowledge was now full of new ideas that I planed on trying out once I had my magic. I was really excited about some of them, like my idea of combining water and wind to using Ice like the White Witch and Queen Elsa. I knew the idea was very 'Naruto' style, but I even had a few idea how to recreate jutsus. Yes, that's how far my imagination ran. Most of them wouldn't work, I knew that. But I just wanted to try them out at least once.

Also, let's just say that my father and Grams were a bit freaked out about my like for the supernatural. I'm pretty sure that when they saw me reading Harry Potter and Wicked they had heart attacks. But they never said anything, not even a word. Hell, not even when they found me watching Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Charmed and Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

But that wasn't the only thing I had been doing the the past years. I had also started my own little magical garden in the woods near my house, hidden from the world of course. I was a small little thing but I was planning on having a vast collection of herbs for future usage. I had specially grown grown Vervain and Wolfsbane, with the future in mind.

I had also started taking Aikido classes near Whitmore College. While Sheila hadn't been sure about it when I told her I wanted to start learning how to defend myself, Rudy had been all for it. I suppose every man wants their little girl to be able to defend herself. I wasn't a master by far but I was able to throw a grown man into the floor, and that was a great accomplishment for a thirteen year old girl. Well, forty three year old woman but who's counting nowadays.

I had also begged and cried for a computer, and my father loved to buy my love with gifts so I quickly had one. With that I started taking a few language courses online. I already knew Spanish, Latin and French for my old life so I took a Czech course remembering that travelers spoke their spells in that language and a Portuguese one, since it was similar to Spanish and Latin. I could old a conversation in both languages so I think it was an objective accomplished.

And now I was putting in practice the most recent thing I had learned from the internet- how to pick a lock. Rudy was god knows where, and Sheila had a class at Whitmore which meant I was all alone at home. I had planned on doing this for quite a while, but I think it was finally the time to visit the attic. The attic as in where Abby kept most of her witch things, and the place Sheila had locked up when my mother had left.

It took me twenty minutes, but I finally got it. Ahh, and they say the internet pollutes the mind of the young, as if. I quickly went inside and closed the door, somewhat afraid of being seen even with nobody else at home.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I looked up only to find a room that resembled the attic from the Charmed tv Show. Seriously it even had a thing to put up my grimoire, or well, by book of shadows. If by book of shadows you meant a pink diary with a disney princess on the cover and a cute little lock shaped like an heart. Hey, no judging. I got that when I was a kid.

Looking around I saw lots of magical herbs and stones, and other witch objects. Like old gigantic candles, old tomes which were most likely grimoires and shiny athames. Hell, I could even see and old looking cauldron.

I was about to go explore the place when I felt the wind swoosh, a clicking sound was made and on the place I had been just thinking about putting my pink disney princess diary on an old tome opened on it's own.

"Only shit." I squealed, jumping back a little. I didn't even notice that there was a book there. This was almost like the first Charmed episode.

I carefully walked towards it, by heart still beating fast in my rib cage. Slowly looking at the dark leather bound book I almost let out a sigh of relief on not finding a triquetra with a circle in it's cover. Good to know I hadn't just dimension jumped into the Charmed universe. Vampires, werewolves and hybrids was all I could take. No demons and whitelighters for me, thanks.

I reached towards it, and when my hand touched the cover the talisman on my ring finger trembled in delight and all of the candles in the room lit themselves up. I let out a laugh in happiness.

 _'Hello magic.'_


	6. Through the years: Sharing a Secret

2007, Mystic Falls

It had been fifteen years now since I had been reborn into another world, a world I had known to be fiction. Never mind the fact that I had been reborn has a major character in said world. Three years ago my magic had finally popped out. I had been so freaking excited at the time. But I soon realized that it would take time and long hours of practice before I could pull some of cannon Bonnie's bad ass moves.

It started slow. A few levitation spells here, a few fire spells there. Nothing major, specially because I didn't have much time. I either was at school, with Caroline or Elena at the Grill or at my grams house. It didn't leave me with much time, but I spent every other minute either taking care of my little garden in the woods or hidden in the attic reading about new spells.

Magic was like a muscle. The more you trained the more you could do. At the moment I wasn't thinking about dabbling in the more hidden arts, like black magic or voodoo. I knew how to do them, but as magic was like a muscle If I pulled of something I wasn't ready to do I could seriously damage myself and my magic.

As such I still hadn't tried many of my ideas, like the ice making one. I had to be able to use the other elements first before I could even try to mix two together. Fire was easy, I could light up candles without even thinking. Air was also simple, specially lifting stuff up, although using it like a weapon to cut was a little too complicated for me at the moment. I copied the idea from Naruto, and I had managed to cut trough a few leafs already. Earth and water we're still a bust though, I hadn't managed anything with them yet.

I had however made a few new potions, inspiring myself mostly on Harry Potter. I had successfully brewed a anti-acne potion, taking the idea from a magical formula that Ron Weasley used during his teen days. Let's just say my teen years we're much easier thanks to it, and that Caroline was a avid fan of it (even if she didn't know what it was). I had also made a few new poisons, and their antidotes. I didn't know for what, but they could prove useful in the future.

But now I was planing on doing something that would, without a doubt, change the timeline. I had been thinking about it for a while, it could change everything, but I was willing to risk it. Caroline was by best friend, I wanted to tell her about my magic. I always found it stupid that cannon Bonnie had told Elena about her magic and not Caroline.

Caroline was still like cannon, blonde and perky with an infinite love for fashion and shopping. Heck, she was even trying to force me into cheerleading even after I told her the only exercise I needed was trowing men at the ground during my aikido classes. But I knew her better than I knew Elena.

Elena was just so ... meek. Yes, that's the word I would use to describe her. She was ok most of the time but even now ,that she didn't know about her importance in the supernatural world, she acted as if the world revolved around her. She was very docile too, almost without any strength of character. I didn't really know how to qualify my relationship with her.

But Caroline was fun, always happy and a huge drama queen most of the time. Plus I knew about who she would become in the future. She would be one of the most fantastic vampires ever. She actually would grow to love herself, her vampire self. She would grow into a fantastic person, not that she wasn't one already. So yes, I wanted her to know about me. About the supernatural. So that if the timeline went as in cannon she wouldn't been completely clueless.

"Bonnie what's this about?" The blonde girl whined as I pulled her into my room, and looked the door.

"Caroline you're my best friend." I informed her in a serious tone. "I want to share a part of me with you."

"Bonnie don't tell you want to have you're first lesbian experience with me." She blurted out, and I had to let out a laugh. Oh, Caroline and her bluntness. Always amusing.

"No." I giggled out. "It's something way more _magical_ than that."

"Then show me." Caroline pouted, thinking I was laughing at her.

Taking a cue from canon I grabbed my pillow and ripped it open letting the feathers all around my bed. Caroline was looking at me with wide eyes but before she could even say anything I silently made the feathers float all around us.

"Oh my God!" The blonde girl exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands as she looked around at the feathers socked. "Bonnie, how are you doing this?"

"Caroline." I said smiling at her. "I'm a witch. A spell casting, potion making witch."

She stayed silent looking at me like I had grown another head before blurting out. "No broom flying?"

"Not yet, I might still create a flying broom just for the kicks." I replied, cataloging that idea for the future.

"Seriously?" Caroline said, still unbelieving. "You have a wand? Or a cauldron? Maybe a Book of Shadows from like that Tv show with witches you made me watch?"

"Wand no, cauldron yes." I informed. "Book of Shadows yes, though Witches call them grimoires."

"Love potions, are those a thing?" She questioned again, getting excited about this world she had no idea existed.

"I think so, but it's not something I have dabbled into." I replied truthfully.

"You know what this means don't you?" Caroline asked, for the first time with a very serious tone.

"No?" I questioned, perplexed.

"I'm getting you a witch costume for Halloween." The excited blonde said, giving a jump in my bed. "We'll get you a hat, and a broom. Oh Bon you have to get a black cat! Every witch needs a familiar!"

I giggled as she continued naming the things that I, as a witch, needed to have. Hell I'm pretty sure she's planing on buying me a hole new closet with clothes fit for a witch.

 _Oh god, what did I get myself into?_


	7. When You Think You Have Time

May 23, 2009

I've always known this day was coming. The moment Caroline mentioned a bonfire I'm pretty sure I had a major panic attack. Sure I had been preparing myself for this since the moment I was reborn, but still. This was the beginning. The day Elena first met Damon, the day Grayson and Miranda Gilbert died, the day Stefan saved Elena's life.

This was also one of those things I couldn't change. If I saved Elena's parents, God knows what could happen. You know, like the butterfly effect. Maybe they survived but the town council decided that vampire hunts we're a last century fashion and witch hunts are the next big thing. Or maybe Klaus figures out about Elena before Elijah and before anyone can even blink we're all dead.

Yeah, call me cold hearted bitch because I'm deciding who lives and who dies all you want. But sacrifices have to be made, and I've been dead before. It's not a big deal. Plus, Grayson Gilbert tortured vampires on his free time, I'm pretty sure karma's involved.

"Bon, are you listening to me?" Caroline inquired, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Of course not." I cheekily replied, giving her a smirk. "Why would I've been listening?"

"Bonnie!" Caroline huffed, putting her hand on her hips. "Take you head out of Hogwarts and listen to me. This is important!"

I put my books in my locker, before turning around to give her an annoyed look. It had been two years since I had told her about my magic and she was still trowing Harry Potter references at me everyday.

"Caroline, it doesn't matter if you curly your hair or straighten it tonight." I reply rolling my eyes, I had been listening, but she didn't need to know that. "You'll still look hot."

"Wow, so useful Bonnie really." She sarcastically groaned out, letting out a sigh. "I need some action in my life, I mean _Elena_ has a boyfriend!"

"And I've told you that soon this town will have more action then Hollywood, for Merlin's sake." I replied, giving into the Harry Potter references. Sure I could curse by Qetsiyah or by Esther, but I'm pretty sure they could be spying on me from the other side.

"But you didn't tell me anything." She scream-whispered. "If I had visions of the future I would tell you everything! Why do you have to be all mysterious?"

I had told her my divination power was my strongest ability, and It could be considered the truth. No other witch in the world could know as much about the future and the past as I did. If my knowledge had come from visions I could truly be the most powerful fucking seer in the universe. I'm just saying.

"Caroline, the timeline is something that shouldn't be altered. I could tell you something and then you could screw everything up for the worse." I slowly explained, like I was talking to a five year old Caroline.

"Just tell me one thing, just one tiny little thing." She begged giving me her puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeaaasee."

"Fine." I curtly replied, hoping she would stop with those damn annoying puppy eyes.

"Will I have hot crazy sex with any major hotties?" The blonde inquired, looking at me as if I held the answer to the universe's biggest question.

"Well..." I stared, giving her a grin. Only Care would want future knowledge of her sex life, why not the lottery or something? "You will have crazy hot sex in the woods with a major hottie with dimples and an English accent."

"Yes!" She cheered, and I hoped she wouldn't change her mind when it did happen. Because Klaroline was happening, no matter what.

* * *

"Have you seen Elena?" Caroline asked, taking a sip from her beer. I toke a large gulp from mine, and pointed towards Elena and Matt who were with the football team near the bonfire.

"Ugh, look at them." Caroline said, as she took a step next to me. "All perfect and pretty. Who do they think they are, Spuffy?"

"Do you see Matt as a vampire and Elena as a perky blonde vampire slayer?" I inquired, lifting my eye brows at her. "Cus If so, I deeply regret introducing you to the fantasy genre and all of the fandoms."

"I'm just saying." The blonde teen replied, taking another large sip from her drink. "Why can't I have a blonde hot guy say romantic things at me? Spuffy was the ultimate power couple, seriously!"

"Do you see Matt saying romantic things to Elena?" I inquired, while I mentally smirked. Spike and Buffy had a relationship that was quite similar to Caroline and Klaus's, and I was making sure that it was going to get a happy ending. "Elena is dull, so is Matt. They're the ultimate dull couple. Together they are even duller."

"Mean." Caroline giggled, and I knew she agreed with me. While her relationship with Elena ran a bit deeper than my own with the doppelganger, we both new the truth. Elena was just so... ugh.

"You love it, now let's get you home." I said, grabbing her by the arm. I was planing on going to bed early, pretending not to know that the Gilbert's were about to die.

"You're staying over right?" Caroline mumbled, and I knew she was already tipsy.

"Sure why not." I agreed, It's not like I have anyone waiting for me at home.

* * *

"Girls, I need to speak with you." Sheriff Forbes said, as she entered the kitchen. Caroline and I had been making breakfast, well, lunch as it was two p.m but whatever.

"What's going on mom?" Caroline asked, while sending a glance my way. She knew I already knew whatever it was, I had been twitchy all morning.

"There was an accident last night." Liz started slowly, taking a seat at the table. "The Gilbert were on an car crash last night."

"Omg, are they alright?" Caroline inquired, shocked. "Is Elena ok?"

"Elena is fine." Liz stated, giving her daughter a small smile. Meanwhile I was thinking that my plate looked really good, the food was more interesting that this discussion for sure. "Miranda and Grayson, however..."

"No..." Caroline gasped out, while she sent a wide eyed look at me. I'm pretty sure she's going to be pissed at me, let's hope I don't have to explain myself. I really don't feel like making her carry the burden that is knowing the future.

"They passed away last night, their car fell off Wickery bridge." Liz finished, with a dark expression on her face.

"Girls are you going to be alright?" The older woman inquired, after a few minutes of silence. "I need to check out the car crash. Elena is at the hospital, she's still asleep. You'll be able to see her tonight ok?"

We both nodded, not saying anything. The Sheriff let out a sigh before nodding and leaving. As soon as the front door closed, Caroline pounced on me like a tigress that hadn't eaten in days.

"You better start explaining Bonnie."


	8. Beginning of the End

You know those times where you just want to dig a hole in the ground and hide from the world? Yeah, that's me right now. Caroline was looking at me demanding an explanation, and I wasn't sure what I was going to reply.

Should I go with the 'I was reborn into this universe, and seeing this universe was a teen drama show I used to watch I know the future and some things can't be changed because- butterfly effect and all my knowledge would be useless' , the 'Elena's dad was torturing vamps, so Karma's a bitch' or just the 'butterfly effect- saving someone meant to die might result in other people's death'?

"Look Caroline..." I started softly. "I know only one timeline, this timeline was the one chosen by god or the fates or whatever." _or the writers_ , I silently added in my head. "I can change small things, and even those might have a larger impact in the future but death, especially deaths caused by an accident ... I can't mess with that."

"Why not?" The blonde inquired, still not understanding my point fully.

"Nature must be balanced, and death is a part of nature." I stated, witch mode on. "To change a course of nature a price must be paid, a price of equal value. If I save a life I must give a life, and It will most likely not be chosen by me. It could be you, or you mom, or my grams..."

It really was a concern I had, even when I planned on saving Alaric and Kol, and maybe Fin. But their deaths were caused not by nature, but by people. Maybe I could change it, or maybe not. I still had a lot of research to do.

"I get it." Caroline said with a sigh. "I'm sorry I questioned your motives. I knew you wouldn't let them die for no reason, and I'm sorry I didn't trust you. You trusted me with you most precious secret, something you haven't even talked with your grams about it... I won't doubt you ever again, I swear it, and If I sound like I'm distrusting you, remind me of this conversation."

"Don't worry I will, and I understand with you acted like that..." I replied, giving her a quick hug. Of course I understood her, I was pragmatic to a fault. It was something that had come from my past life with me. If I had to let the Gilbert's die so that the timeline wouldn't change dramatically then I would and that's that.

You can call me cold blooded all you want, but the truth is they're better off dead- better dead in a car accident than in this town in a few years when Silas could be running around like he owns the town. Although the Gilbert's probably wouldn't have lasted that long.

Caroline returned the hug, before stating. "Let's go see Elena at the hospital."

* * *

The Summer of 2009 went by quickly. Caroline was mostly with Elena and Jeremy, who were staying at her house while Jenna prepared herself to be their guardian. Meanwhile I spent my summer in my garden growing my precious vervain, or practicing my spells and potions.

My elemental control had improved a lot in two years, I now had perfect control over fire and air and I had almost mastered earth and water as well. When my elemental training was complete, in a year or so, I was planing on finally starting on experimenting on the ideas I had taken from anime, books and movies.

Sheila had finally started mentioning my magic, and the fact that we we're witches. Although mostly she did it while either drunk or by using weird ass phrases like 'you have power inside you child', ' you're far stronger than you believe' or ' you're are especial Bonnie, soon you will understand'.

Seriously? Wouldn't it have been better to just say 'Hey kid, you're a witch! I totally bound your powers when you were a brat but they're going to come back soon so get ready Sabrina!' ? Yeah, no wonder cannon Bonnie thought her grams was a drunk nut job.

So yeah, I mostly ignored her and told her to stop drinking on her free time.

I had also sensed a vampire watching me, no us, when I was at the grill with Caroline and Elena. I assumed it was Stefan, since I'm pretty sure he thinks Elena is actually Katherine pretending to be human at this point in time. I'm not sure If Damon's around yet, but either way I'm armed with vervain to the teeth, so no worries.

Bring it on vamps.

* * *

September 7, 2009

This is it, the moment I had been dreading since the moment I heard that my name was Bonnie Bennett- the pilot. The first episode of the first season of the vampire diaries was finally here. Although now you could call it the Beginning of the End of the Life of Bonnie Bennett 2.0.

"Bonnie did you have your coffee this morning?" Caroline inquired from the passenger's seat, as she took a glance at me. "You look sleepy."

"I'm good Care." I replied, pretty much lying though my teeth. Good would not be defining me for a while.

"Tell Mama Care all your problems. " The blonde demanded, pretty much ignoring my earlier reply.

"Today is the day that this town becomes the hellmouth, you can be the perky blonde vampire slayer and I'll be your friendly town witch." I sarcastically replied, although this reply was full of truths.

"So vampires now?" Caroline seriously inquired, looking at me. I suppose giving her my grimoires for her to read when she was bored might not have been the best idea. Then again now she knows what bumps in the night.

"Yes, you'll meet your first vampire in history class." I responded.

"Vampire in history class, isn't that like cheating?" The blonde grumbled, then again our douche of an history teacher had a thing against Caroline. I'm pretty sure It was because he had a crush on Sheriff Forbes but she totally ignored him when they were teens.

"Totally." I replied, grinning at her annoyed face before parking the car in front of Elena's house. "Why does Elena even need a ride, she already as her license."

"Maybe because her parent recently passed in a car accident Bonnie, and she's not comfortable driving." Caroline sarcastically replied as she texted the doppelganger to come out of the house.

"Yeah whatever." I grumbled, rolling my eyes. Sorry, not sorry. I just couldn't force myself to be sympathetic towards Elena. It just didn't happen.

I back door finally opened and Elena took a seat in the back.

"Good morning." Elena greeted, although I could sense her small smile was somewhat forced. "Ready for our first day?"

"Yes." I replied dryly. "Let's just get this over with."

"Ignore her Lena." Caroline said, giving a wink at the doppelganger. "Bon Bon is on a bad mood today."

I loudly snorted, before rolling my eyes.

Bad mood didn't even cover it.


	9. Back to School

We walked into school and Caroline soon left us, she had some cheerleading captain things to do. I was left with Elena and I mentally let out a sigh. I needed to, at the very least, get along with her. Her life would be the beacon that brought every major supernatural character into town.

But I suppose that the fact that we weren't exactly besties could be good as well. Since I wasn't that close to her nobody would find it weird if I didn't put my life on the line to save hers.

I walked with her towards her locker and attempted to make some easy conversation.

"Mattie's looking at you." I informed her, as I noticed the blood jock looking at Elena with sad puppy eyes.

The doppelganger turned around and waved at her ex-boyfriend, only to be ignored. Seriously, Damon had my thanks for compelling Elena out of that relationship. Now I didn't have to roll my eyes every time someone mentioned how good they looked together.

"He hates me." She sighed.

"That's not hate." I replied, snorting. "That's the stare that puppies do when their owners abandon them at the dog kennel."

I saw Elena giving me a hard stare but ignored her, because even if she didn't like what I said she knew I was damn right.

We continue too walk through the corridors until we passed by the school office. I noticed that a certain Salvatore was inside and decided to take a line out of cannon Bonnie's book.

"Hold up." I told Elena. "Who's this?"

"All I see is back." Elena replied, and I had a major déjà vu. Up until this point we never had the same conversations as in the pilot episode, I mean, even on the ride here. Well, mostly because I used my magic to kill the crow before it hit my car and because I didn't mention grams crazy talks. But still.

"It's a hot back." I replied, remembering Bonnie line. Although I did check Stefan's ass. He wasn't exactly my type but he still was good on the eyes.

"He's got the Angel vibe going out for him." I stated, because he really did. Never mind the fact that he was a broody vegetarian vampire.

"Angel?" Elena inquired, not understanding the reference.

"He's a broody vampire with a soul from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, you should check it out it's a cool show." I informed, and from the corner of my eye I could see Stefan tense and the V word.

"I might." Elena replied, before looking at the end of the hall towards her brother. "I'll be right back." She said, before quickly leaving.

I continued on the same spot, I wanted to have a view at the oficial Stelena first meeting. I just waited a few minutes before Elena got out of the boy's bathroom and went against Stefan. It was all very cliché but overall, it was entertaining enough.

* * *

I walked towards History class, and found Caroline on my way there. It was another diference from cannon. During the pilot I'm pretty sure Caroline didn't have history at the same time as Elena and I. But I had convinced her that annoying Tanner together would be fun, so in the end she choose it.

Barely one minute inside the class room and Tanner was already droning about the civil war. Caroline and I noticed Stelena exchanging looks and rolled our eyes together. Caroline because she was annoyed that Elena had a vampire hottie staring at her. Me because they had barely met and we're already trading true love stares from across the room. I pretty sure I threw a little bit in my mouth from the love fest.

* * *

The rest of the school day went by pretty quickly. I ended up having lunch at the grill with Caroline, Elena told us she had something she wanted to do. I knew she was going to visit her parents graves, while being stalked my another one of Damon's crows. I wondered how that worked actually. In the books Damon could turn himself into a crow, but it never was explained in the show. Plus he only used his crows for the first episodes in season one.

I grabbed my greasy burger and took a large bite, as Caroline twirled a curly fry in her right hand. The Grill, as always, was packed during lunch time. Seriously, someone should open other good restaurants in this town.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with uncle up at the old Salvatore Boarding House. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Caroline said, before stuffing the fry in her mouth.

"His name is right." I confirmed. "And he does live with Zach Salvatore, but Zach isn't really is uncle."

"Really?" Caroline inquired, mystified. Seriously, you shouldn't put Caroline and Gossip on the same phrase ever. It only resulting in trouble.

"It's the other way around, don't forget the dude's a vampire." I informed. "He wasn't been here in a few years, but even then he was already a vamp not a kid. Military my ass. And I'm pretty sure is birthday is on November, so I don't think he's a Gemini." _Although Gemini would suit him, ripper Stefanlus_ **[1]** _was a pretty mean evil twin,_ I mentally added.

"Am I gonna get lucky with this guy or as Elena already sunk her claws into him?" Caroline asked, almost sighing. She still felt inferior to Elena, I didn't see it, but Caroline did. No matter how many time I told her she was awesome, she still felt insecure. This was why I still wanted her to be turned, she deserved better than to always feel like second best. As a vampire she got the confidence I always knew she had in her.

Now, about Stereoline. I knew they would be great friends, and that he would help her with the vampire business. But other than that... I just couldn't imagine it. Maybe because I was byass towards Klaroline.

"Stelena is happening, whether we like it or not." I informed, groaning a little.

"Ugh, how come there's no vamp hotties for me then?" Caroline huffed, before eating another fry.

"Well..." I started but I wasn't sure if I should tell her. Damon and Caroline had a dark beginning after all and I didn't want her to be used as a blood bag against her will. But I also knew that the moment she saw Damon she would want to jump him. I decided to go along with the flow. "Stefan as a brother. A tall, dark, and danger kind of brother. Who's very hot by the way but-"

"Yaaas." She happily cheered, I guess she was on a dry spell and really needed to get it on.

"His name is Damon, he's a vampire too but he's much more dangerous than Stefan." I continue, ignoring her happy claps. "If you want to get it on, drink at least two vervain teas everyday, and you might as well mention that you know what he is."

"If he's so dangerous won't he be pissed that I know his secret?" The blonde inquired, and I nodded at her smart question.

"Yes, that's why you're going to drop the Bennett-witch-is-my-friend bomb the moment you meet him." I declared giving her a strong look. I had no issue with her getting it on with a vamp, as long as she knew what she was doing. The Damon at the moment wasn't very stable, mostly because of Katherine. But he also needed a Bennett witch on his side to open the tomb, and killing my friend would piss me off. So if Caroline wanted to jump his bones she had to tell him I would fry his brains if he hurt my best friend.

"Humm..." Caroline hummed. "While he sounds hot, I don't know If I want to get in bed with a blood sucker. I'm not that kinky."

"Do what you want to do, but be safe." I told her. I wasn't her mother, I was her friend. I couldn't force her decisions, especially because in cannon she did sleep with Damon.

"Always." She replied, giving me a smile. "I'm going home for now. Don't forget we're meeting up tonight here after dinner."

"See you tonight." I said, waving her goodbye.

After being left alone, I let out a sigh. Living in Mystic Falls really was like living at the Hellmouth.

 **A/N:**

 **1- I named Ripper Stefan Stefanlus, because Evil Angel is called Angelus ... I though It funny ahaha**


	10. Peaches

After dinner with Sheila, which was kind of awkward with all her not so secret hints about witchcraft, I drove up to the grill. It was a bit early but I didn't want to miss the awkward first meeting between Mattie and Stefan. Seriously I needed some entertainment, and well I was living on a tv show I had to make the most of it.

Mattie saw me and walked up to greet me. "Hey Bon." He said, giving me a quick hug which I returned.

"Yo Mattie. What's up?" I replied, grinning at him while I took a seat on a nearby table.

"Well... you know, Elena..." He awkwardly replied, and I forced myself not to roll my eyes. Matt was a good guy, the only guy to remain human. Hell, I'm pretty sure that he'll eventually become the only human in this freakish town. He just had really bad taste in girlfriends.

Well, he did date Caroline but he dumped because of her vampire status. And he kind of dated Rebekah, but again didn't want something serious with a vampire. Basically, he was the traditional human that even though he accepted the supernatural he couldn't seriously deal with it.

"Seriously, you need to get laid or something. Feeling miserable about your ex isn't going to work forever you know." I replied, looking at his blue eyes.

"How is she doing?" He inquired, ignoring my advice and I let out a sigh.

"Her parents died, she's having a blast." I sarcastically replied, before quickly making a sign to Vicky that I wanted my usual, a hot chocolate with some mash mellows.

"Has she said anything about me?" He pleaded, giving me the damn puppy eyes.

"How the hell should I know? We've never been that close Mattie, you should ask Care I'm sure she wouldn't mind the gossip." I replied, because it was the truth. Maybe cannon Bonnie knew but I sure as hell didn't.

"Should I call her? Or text her or something?" He inquired once more, and I decided that I should start working as a psychiatrist on my free time.

"It might be weird to call her, maybe text her. She probably needs more time." I honestly replied, because calling your ex would be kind of weird.

"More time uh?" He asked, as he stared towards the front door. I turned around and saw Stelena exchanging cute little smiles. Damn woman you work fast, then again Elena is related to Katherine.

Mattie walked towards them and I watch from my seat, I'm still waiting for my hot chocolate. I still wanted to spy on them so I quickly murmured a hearing enhancing spell. It's good to be a witch.

"Hi, I'm Matt nice to meet you." I heard Mattie greet.

"Hi." Stefan replied, felling the tension in the air. "Stefan."

"Hey." Elena greeted, giving her ex an awkward smile. I had to control myself from snorting.

"Hey."Mattie greeted back, before turning around and walking towards Tyler who's playing snooker.

"You look amused." Caroline said, taking a seat next to me as I cancelled the spell.

"Just watching Elena's ex and future boy toy meet for the first time." I replied, smirking. "It was like a freaking train rack."

"Mean." She said, as Vicky finally arrived with my hot chocolate but I could see the amusement on her eyes.

"What's up with Elena and the new hot guy?" Vicky inquired, as she set my cup on the table.

"Don't know, don't care." I replied taking a sip from my drink, while Caroline rolled her eyes and said. "She already has her claws in."

"Damn." Vicky replied, glaring at the doppelganger, before leaving to serve another table. "She's already into the new guy in town, poor Mattie."

"I don't disagree." I murmured to myself, when I saw Stelena approaching our table. I hope I can control my mouth or I'm going to be spilling out ship name for the rest of my life.

"Hey guys." Elena greeted, waving her hand. "I hope you don't mind, this is Stefan. He's new in town so... I kind of invited him."

"Hi, don't worry Elena have a seat guys." Caroline replied, waving towards the empty chairs in our table.

"Yo." I greeted simply, before taking a long sip of my hot choco.

"That's Bonnie, she doesn't normally act like that ... she's just shy to new people. I'm Caroline Forbes." Caroline said, kicking me under the table. Who cares if I'm rude to him, I'm a witch it's almost expected of me to be rude towards vamps. Even If I don't hate vamps, Stefan still kind of annoys me with his Angel personality.

"I'm Stefan." He replied, while he sifted on his seat. I suppose he isn't used to someone as bubbly as Caroline, then again he should be. Lexi's way worse at the bubbly thing than Care.

"You say Stefan, but from now on you are Peaches to me." I said, receiving an amused glance from Care. I had taught her all about fandoms, she better have understood that Buffy reference.

"Peaches?" Elena inquired.

"There's this show with a depressed broody vampire that hates his nature and his nickname is Peaches. So from now on you're it." I replied without emotion on my face, but I could barely contain my amusement when he tensed at the V word, again.

"Oh god, she's at it again." Elena groaned, giving me a glare before looking at Stefan. "Sorry, she's always doing this. The show references and jokes."

Stefan relaxed, believing that I really didn't know about his vamp status before turning towards me. "What this show called? What's it about?"

"It's called Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Caroline replied first, and I could feel her amusement from across the table. She also found it funny to tease the vamp. Then again, she is my best friend for a reason.

"It's about a blonde perky cheerleader who finds out she's the vampire slayer and that it's her duty to protect the humans from evil." I replied, before snickering. "Think like this -Caroline's the Buffy to my Willow."

"Willow?" Stefan inquired, while Elena rolled her eyes at his interest on a tv show about vampires.

"She a witch that helps the slayer, then there's Xander who's human ... he's the Mattie to my Willow." I replied. "There's Oz the werewolf, I suppose he's Tyler. "

"But not the Oz to your Willow." Caroline snickered, and I glared. As if I would date Tyler, he's a freaking douche.

"Then who's Peaches?" Stefan asked.

"He's Angel, a vampire that was cursed with a soul by the gypsies. He hates his past deeds as a killer and tries to redeem himself my helping Buffy. He even has is own spin off. I kind of hate him." I replied, and I could see Stefan interest peek at my description of Angel. I suppose if anything he could relate.

"Why do you hate him?" The vampire inquired.

"Well, there the fact that he denies his past deeds. He even changed his name, from when he didn't have a soul. It's stupid. He regrets his actions but at the same time he puts the blame on the lack of his soul. While Spike without a soul was still a greater person and vampire than Angelus." I ranted out.

"Spike?" This time Elena inquired, I suppose she too was getting into our buffy conversation.

"He's a vampire that starts as Buffy's antagonist, but after a few seasons he falls in love with her even without a soul- which was something soulless Angel could never do. He even get's his soul back for her. He's awesome." Caroline replies for me, and I nod in agreement.

"He's also the one that gave Angel the Peaches nickname, which now will be my nickname for you Peaches." I added, grinning at the vampire. "If you really interested we can invite you for one of our binge watching nights. We haven't done a Buffy binge watching night in a while."

"Sure, it's sound interesting." Stefan replied, grinning back at me. I suppose that being nicknamed after a vampire also amuses him.

"So, where you born in Mystic Falls Stefan?" Caroline inquired, just to move the conversation along as she already knew he did.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." He replied, and I snickered at the 'young' part.

"Parents?" I asked, already knowing that his father was eaten by him and that crazy Lily was stuck in a prison world.

"My parents passed away." Stefan said, and I could feel the tension on his back. I suppose he still has a few issues with having killed his daddy.

"I'm sorry." Elena replied, giving him a somber look. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle." Peaches replied and I couldn't let that one get away from me.

"But you have some that you don't talk with ?" I inquired, almost smirking. Seriously how had none of them noticed his little slip on the show?

"It's complicated, I haven't seen him in a few years." Stefan replied, looking at me and I nodded. I couldn't tease him anymore after the depressed and tormented look he gave me.

"So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline stated.

"It's a get-drunk-back-to-school kind of thing." I added.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked, turning towards Elena.

"Of course she's going." I replied for the doppelganger, If I remember correctly the party was kind of dramatic. Which means, amusing.

Elena looked at me shocked, but I ignored her and continued to sip on my hot chocolate. I had to get amusement from somewhere.


	11. The Plot Thickens

"So, is Stefan here yet?" I asked Elena, as I sipped on my plastic red cup filled with cheap beer.

"I don't know." She replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Jesus, just admit it Elena." I groaned, rolling my eyes at little miss Innocent. "You think Peaches is hot and you want to jump his bones."

"Oh, okay, so he's a little pretty." She admitted sheepishly.

"Sure, a little pretty." I said, mimicking her voice. "That's why you were trading true love stares during class, seriously, It felt like I was watching Snow White and Prince Charming having eye sex."

"Did you just use Disney references with sex in the same sentence?" Elena asked, amusement dripping from her voice.

"Of course not." I replied grinning. "If I did I would have said eye fucking instead."

"Seriously Bonnie..." Elena sighed. "Sometimes you're the most responsible and adult , but other times you sound worse than Care."

"It's my charm." I replied, feeling proud of myself. Because seriously, I had been reborn when I was thirty and I was now a teen with teenage hormones. Of course my conversations switched from serious to dirty as fast as lightning.

"So Caroline told me you we're kind of stressed because of your grams." Elena started, somewhat carefully. "What up?"

I looked at her without any expression on my face before sighing. In cannon they all knew about my supposed psychic powers since the beginning of the pilot anyway. "My grams has been hitting the end of the bottle, because apparently I'm a psychic or a witch or some shit like that."

"Seriously?" Elena deadpanned.

"Yap." I affirmed. "Complete crazy talk, anyway, I'm going to find Caroline. Hopefully she's not man eating some poor jock."

She nodded and I left, because I didn't need to see Stelena shooting 'fuck me' eyes at each other. Plus I would see the drama later, when Vicky ran out of the woods bleeding.

* * *

"There you are Buffy." I called, when I finally found Caroline piss drunk with some cheerleaders.

"Willow to my Buffy, what's up?" Care inquired, giggling at her own reference. I pulled her a bit away from the other females and put my hand to her temple whispering a spell quietly. Quickly enough my best friend wasn't acting like an uncontrollable child.

"Why did you do that?" She whined, forget the part about not behaving like a child.

"Because you were way to drunk, and because I'll miss all the good vampire drama tonight If I have to take care of you." I replied, rolling my eyes at her.

"What drama?" She asked, interested. Of course she would, nobody loves the drama more than the drama queen herself.

"Spoilers darling." I replied, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, come on, tell me." The blonde cheerleader captain pouted.

"No, now let's go to the bridge to watch it happen." I said, pulling her along with me.

* * *

We got to the bridge in time to watch Stefan's eyes change, Caroline almost gasped in surprise because reading and seeing are two different things. I, on the other hand, found it kind of stupid that Elena just saw a partial vampire change and didn't find it weird.

I mean, his freaking eyes just change to red with black veins. That's not just some light issue, hell even Bella Swan figured it out quicker than Elena. She's under Bella on the stupid scale, and that's saying something.

We wended up having a few more drinks when we heard Elena scream. "Somebody help!" She and Jeremy were carrying a bloodied Vicky. Caroline could only look with wide eyes before turning towards me. "She'll survive." I whispered, and she nodded releasing a sigh.

We turned around and saw Stefan, trying and failing to control himself. Before we could even blink he disappeared into the night.

"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Mattie said loudly, and I pulled on my cell.

"On it Mattie." I said, dialing 991.

Oh well, what a party.

* * *

Matt went with Vicky to the hospital and eventually Caroline, Elena and I were the only ones left.

"Hey. We're gonna go to Mainline Coffee, wait for news." Caroline said, gesturing to the two of us. I didn't know that was the plan but whatever. Coffee sounded good.

"I gotta take Jeremy home." Elena stated, her voice sounding tired.

"Elena... watch your back." I stated, my serious tone voice in place. "This is only the beginning."

* * *

"You're sober right?" I asked, as Caroline continue to sigh while sipping on her coffee.

"Yes, thanks to you." She replied. "Wish I wasn't."

" Finish drinking then." I said, rolling my eyes at her theatrics. "I gotta get you home. I gotta get me home."

"Why didn't he go for me?" She lamely asked, feeling sorry for herself. "You know, how come the guys that I want never want me?"

"We all know that Buffy and Peaches never worked hon, we need to find you your Spike instead yea?" I replied, trying to lift her mood.

"You said that, but still... He's the new hot guy in town and he falls for Elena, freaking typical." The blonde ranted. "I'm inappropriate. I always say the wrong thing. And...Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and...I'm never the one."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, because I like you just the way you are. It's just that she has a freaking Petrova vajayjay. It's like a freaking curse that runs through her bloodline." I said, rolling my eyes. It's not Caroline's fault that Elena is the protagonist that is pretty much cursed.

I mean Amara was a bitch, Tatia was a slut, Katherine was a bitch and a slut... I'm just saying. The universe makes hot males attracted to doppelgangers, like a moth drawn to a flame. Of course they eventually all end up screwed over. Amara was cursed into stone for two thousand years, Tatia got her ass killed by one of her lovers, Katherine was hunted down for five centuries and eventually died too, and Elena got stuck into a coma.

"What?" Caroline asked, confused with what I told her.

"Future references, you'll get them eventually." I replied, finishing my coffee. "I'm going to the lady's room."

* * *

When I returned, Caroline's mood was lifted. She was all smiles and daisies.

"What's up Care?" I inquired, grabbing my jacket and my car keys. I really needed my soft and comfy bed after all that drama.

"This hot dude just smile at me." She replied, clapping happily.

"Tall, dark and handsome? Devilishly blue eyes? Leather jacket?" I inquired, looking around the grill.

"Yeah, how did you know?" The perky blonde inquired, curious.

"That's Damon Salvatore, Stefan's vampire brother I told you about." I explained. "I did mention that he's kind of unstable at he moment right?"

"Well, no wonder you said he was hot." She replied, smiling dreamily. "I might just be kinky enough to have sexy time with a bloodsucker if they all look like that."

"Just remember, drink you vervain and mention my name- and the fact that I'll torture him enough that he will jump into the sun without his ring of his own accord if something happens to you, ok?" I said seriously, before pulling her along with me towards the car.

"Now let's go home. Tomorrow more drama awaits." I said, while mentally sighing.

I really need a vacation from this hellhole.


	12. Stupid Comet of Doom

I was stuck in History class again with Tanner, while Stelena kept trading Notebook worthy glances. I mostly ignored them and made a bucket list of sorts, mostly things I wanted to do in this life just in case I kicked the bucket earlier than planned. I should also start doing a to do list for each season, because I seriously need to plan ahead.

Tanner gave me a glare when he noticed I wasn't really paying that much attention to him and I rolled my eyes. Seriously, how long until Damon kills him? He should speed up his schedule. Also, no, I'm not planing on saving his sorry ass. I want Alaric around, so sorry not sorry Tanner.

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Tanner explained, before sassing Elena and Stefan.

The pair dropped their gazes from each other, and the bell finally rang. Thank the Gods for all that is sacred, I was dying of boredom in there. I mean, it's not like this is the first time I'm having History. Sure I need to study a bit, because of the town history but even that I already knew plenty from the show and the vampire diaries wikia.

Elena left with Stefan and I went to search for my blonde best friend. I quickly found her, she had left me alone to suffer through Tanner so the first thing I did when I got near her was pinch her arm.

"Bitch you skipped class and left me alone not only with freaking Tanner but also with a Stelena love fest." I hissed at her.

"Sorry, but we got home late yesterday and I fell asleep." She replied, giving me a sheepish grin.

I rolled my eyes at her, but all in good fun.

"So let's met later at the grill ?" Caroline asked, as the bell rang. She had another class, while I didn't have anything else for the day.

"Sure." I agreed. Caroline gave me a wink and ran of to class, leaving me shaking my head at her.

* * *

I walked into my Grams home and called out. "I'm home."

"In the living room." The old woman replied loudly. I threw my books into the kitchen counter and put my bag in one of the chairs. Grams place was what you would expect- a mix between wiccan stuff, hippie style and books. It showed her witch personality, her teacher personality and her happy drunk hippie personality.

I stepped into the living room to find her watching some tv show while sipping on some alcoholic beverage, I wonder if she was always like this or if she became like this when her daughter left.

"Sup Grams." I greeted, taking the opened bottle that was on top of the table and closing it.

"Tomorrow is the night of the comet." The old drunk witch lady stated, looking at me all serious. _Of course I know that already woman, maybe if you hadn't kept my magic from me I could be truthfully with you,_ I though to myself.

"What of it?" I asked in return. "Tanner already talked about it today in class."

"The comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was a lot of death. So much blood and carnage, that it created a bed of paranormal activity." She answered, taking a another sip.

No wonder cannon Bonnie though the older woman was hitting the end of the bottle way to many times, she hasn't even tried showing a feat of magic but she's giving creepy ass warnings about evil comets?

"Right, did you read that in your tarot cards Grams?" I replied sarcastically.

"I'm giving you a warning Bonnie, dark times lay ahead." Sheila replied.

"What language are you speaking?" I sassed, done with this shit. If she can't be truly truthful with me that she better not expect me to listen to her ramblings. "Cause it sounds like bullshit."

"Bonnie Bennett, clean your mouth child." The older witch snapped at me.

"Whatever." I replied rolling my eyes. I quickly left the living room, ignoring Sheila calling after me. I went to the kitchen and grabbed my bag, before living the house. And yes, I did hit the door with all my strength.

Sue me, I'm physically a teenager I can throw temper tantrums all I freaking want.

* * *

I headed straight to the Grill, I still had a an hour before Elena and Caroline showed up anyway. I choose a table outside to grab a little bit of afternoon sunshine and ordered a Greek Salad and a natural orange juice. I made myself comfortable enough and pulled a small leather book from my bag.

While I had been more interested in studying the old grimoires in my attic I also had a lot of other reading materials. Like the diaries of my witch ancestors, so before leaving the house this morning I grabbed a random journal. I had wondered why Sheila had let all those books and grimoires get dust in my attic while she could use them, I came to the conclusion that she probably had the most powerful grimoires with her and her house was to small to hold all the stuff in the attic anyway.

I knew that Emily's grimoire was stuck in daddy Salvatore's grave, but I didn't fell like grave robbing tonight. But I would have to do it eventually anyway. That, or I would let Damon get it's paws on it.

I opened the cover, and read the first page to myself.

* * *

 _My name is Maisie Bennett, writing on the twenty first day of September in the year seventeen hundred forty five in Massachusetts, one of the England Colonies._

 _I have been gifted from birth with a gift that has run through my blood since the beginning of time, I am one of Nature's children as was my mother before me and her mother before her. I am but sixteen Springs of life, but as it is my duty to pass on the gift I have chosen to write down my thoughts, so that my actions can serve as examples for the next gifted ones of my bloodline._

 _While our line was once free of servitude the new world has been colonized my the Empires of the Old World, our proud line has been bound in shackles for the past hundred years. We now serve the white men for our skin is darker, I have yet to understand the principle behind slavery._

 _My mother was sold as a child to a British family known for their ruthlessness towards their servants, after many years of such treatment she did not last long after giving birth to my younger sister. My dear sweet sister Aurea is now ten springs of life, after the passing of our mother the Lords did not which to spend other servant's time to teaching us the ropes, so instead we were sold._

 _Little sweet Aurea was sold out to one of the other colonies, we have long since seen each other. I do know it my heart that she still breathes as I use my gifts to look out for her well being._

 _While my new masters are less aggressive than the last ones I have heard that the Lord like to take the slaves into his bed as their reach majority. I'm unsure If I would not have preferred lashes instead. While my mother did warn me not to use these gifts on others, if such a thing we're to happen I would use the power given to me by nature to defend myself. The Master is old of age, looks unappealing and smells like a drunken pirate, I believe the Gods would not judge me harshly if he we're to pass during his sleep._

 _During my free time, when I am hidden in my chambers I have been practicing my gift in secret. Although many years have gone by since the Salem Witch Trials, many still believe that the gifts come from the devil or other such things of impure meaning. I have yet to decide if I which to practice healing or creation. Although healing seems useful, the creation of gifted items seems more fun to dabble into. Mother used to tell me stories of gifted ones that created magical items that could heal, that could kill, that could create, that could mold. Not only that, but these items could be used in broad daylight without the white men knowing nothing._

 _I shall sleep on the matter, tomorrow I have to be awake by the first ray of light to serve in the kitchens. This journal shall be kept from prying eyes with a spell of my own creation, it will turn invisible to all that do not share the blood of my bloodline. The incantation is "invisibilia et ad omnem sanguinem" and it requires price payed in blood._

 _Until a later date,_

 _Maze B._

* * *

"Bon Bon there you are." I heard Caroline voice waking me up from the journal. I quickly closed the book and pushed it into my bag.

"Oh hey Care." I replied, giving her a quick smile. My mind was still stuck on the diary of my ancestor, it was incredible. I knew that the Bennett's had been slaves, but still to read the plans and spells of a woman that lived so long ago was amazing. She sounded so strong, that little bit about killing her owner in his sleep made me grin. I wanted to read more, plus that little spell was useful. If I did get my hands on Emily Bennett's grimoire I was doing that spell on it, I didn't want Damon to have it.

"You look a little bit on the moon." The blonde commented, as she took a seat in front of me. "I got here earlier than expected, my mom texted that she forgot to go shopping so I decided to just come here to have lunch."

"I was reading this journal of one of my ancestors, so I'm kind of stuck thinking about it." I replied, as Vicky finally appeared with my juice and quickly took Care's order.

"Did it have any dirty bits?" Caroline asked, lifting her eyebrows at me with a smirk on her face.

"Well, she did mention a plan to kill her 'lord' if he tried to drag her into his bed." I replied, rolling my eyes. The woman lived in the eighteen century, not in the twenty's. "She also seemed totally practical about it."

"Well you had to get you genes and personality from somewhere." Care teased, but than again she was right- I was cold hearted and practical, no wonder I liked Maisie well enough from just reading an entry in her diary.

I was about to reply when Elena arrived and greeted us. "Hey guys, I though I would be the only one getting here earlier. Aunt Jenna forgot to make lunch, what about you guys?"

"Hey Elena." Caroline greeted back. "My mother forgot to go shopping, so here I am."

After that both of them turned towards me, as if to say 'what about you?'.

"Grams was being annoying." I replied, sighing. Ok, so maybe I could have handled that thing with Sheila better, but still. "So I just ignored her, threw a fit and left."

"What happened?" Elena inquired, with that tone that I translated to 'I pity you'.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity or some shit." I ranted, quoting my grams about the damn evil comet.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline sassed, although she looked at me with narrowed eyes. Well I did tell her that this town was the new hellmouth, evil comets should fit right in.

When I didn't say anything else, the blonde cheerleader turned towards the doppelganger. "So, you and Stefan yesterday. What happened?"

"Nothing." The Petrova replied, shrugging.

"What do you mean nothing?" I inquired. I mean, did they really just stared at each other with stars in their eyes all night? Sounds boring.

"We just talked." Elena replied.

" You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" Care asked, and I nodded along with her. If I didn't know better I would say that either Stefan was gay or that Elena's Petrova vajayjay wasn't working.

"Nope. We didn't go there." The female Gilbert replied, starting to feel a little bit pressured by our judgy looks.

"Not even a handshake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut." Caroline said, sounding exasperated. I agreed, I was a freaking virgin in this body so after all the years with no sex plus the teen hormones I would appreciate some smut.

"We just talked for hours." Elena replied.

"Boring." I said, rolling my eyes at miss little innocent.

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!"

"Profound." Elena replied, rolling her eyes. All of a sudden she got up, as if she had been shocked.

"What are you doing?" I asked, looking at her as if she was mad.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." She said, before grabbing her stuff and leaving.

"You go girl." Caroline called after her, before grinning at me. "They grow up so quickly."

"She's not going to get any anyway." I replied, recalling the episode in question.

"But at least she tried, when are you going to get laid bitch?" Caroline inquired jokingly. "I don't want my best friend to end up as a nun."

"When I find a hot male that's not a douche." I replied, taking a sip from my juice. "In this town males are either in relationships, idiots or not that much to look at."

She was about to reply when Vick appeared with our orders. My Salad and Caroline's hamburger with curly fries. The conversation changed towards other themes like which Charmed power was the coolest. We quickly finished our meals and payed our bills. I was about to go home to read more on my ancestors Diary when Caroline grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you going missie?" She asked, smirking at me. "You're going to help out on handing out pamphlets for the comet. Tomorrow too."

"Stupid evil ass comet." I groan. "I should be home preparing to use the damn comet to do some awesome spell."

"As if, now take you're share." Care replied, handing me a bunch of paper. "Of you go, and no pouting."

"Screw you Care." I said, as she prepared to leave.

"Aww, I knew you wanted to have a girl on girl experience with me." She snaked, winking at me before leaving laughing out loud.

Damn troublesome blondes.


	13. One, Two, Three- Start

"Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" I called out to a group that passed us by, only to be ignored.

"Would you like a program?" I tried again, with the same results. "God, I sound like a Jehovah's witness." I snorted, before turning towards Elena. "So peaches didn't call?"

"Or text." The doppelganger sighed. "But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part."

"Elena , you guys met like three days ago of course you don't know all of the skeletons in his closet." I rolled my eyes at her. "You haven't exchanged numbers yet, so what? Do it when you see him again. Stop whining, start doing."

"The timing is wrong, anyway." She continued. "At least I put myself out there."

"For Christ sake, either you go all out or you don't." I replied, wanting to bang my head against a door. This conversation was killing me.

"It's just ..." She started, but before she could continue I intervened.

"Stop with all the reason why you can't, and start thinking about the reasons why you should." I told her, my frustration with the conversation evident in my tone. "Let's go meet Care."

Before she could reply, I turned around in search of my Buffy.

"Hey, I got some candles." Caroline called when we reached her in the town square. I took one, as did Elena. Of course then Mattie Blue Blue did the intense puppy eye stare at the doppelganger while he lit her candle. One minute later Peaches also did his very dramatic entry, good what is up with these love triangles.

Tired of the Elena love drama for the day I pulled Care with me, a little bit to the side of the town square. "Let's light them up." I told her, she nodded eagerly.

Care started to look for her lighter but before she could find it, I smirked and winked at her and the candles lit themselves up as if magic.

"Bonnie." Caroline gasped, while looking around for witnesses. "This town is the hellmouth but it can be the next Salem if you're not careful." The blonde scolded, punching me lightly in the arm.

"Relax, that was actually a parlor trick I learned in Vegas." I replied, laughing hard. It really was just a magic trick, that I had learned in my past life.

"You've never been to Vegas bitch." The Queen Bee rolled her eyes at me.

"Not that you know of." I replied mysteriously. All of a sudden I had a feeling in my gut. You can call them witchy spidey senses, because that works for me. They basically were creepy ass feelings that I got now and then. Gloria explained them as the will of another connecting with our being. It could be any kind of will, like the will of a spirit in the other side or the will of nature.

I was curious enough,so I let my feet guide me.

I ended up at the Grill right on time to witness a interesting encounter. Damon Salvatore was sitting at the bar with his dark, tall and handsome vibe when Vicky noticed him. I was close enough to hear them without magical help.

"I know you." Vicky said, looking completely puzzled.

"Well, that's unfortunate." The Salvatore replied.

"Um...I don't...I don't know how, but...your face." She continued, sounding more high than a kite. "Excuse me. Sorry." She then left towards the bathroom.

This left me perplexed, was I somehow meant to stop Vicky from getting munched on by Damon ? Did my existence as Bonnie Bennett have a higher meaning? Before I could even contemplate these questions, I decided to just wig it.

"Well, hello there cowboy." I greeted the oldest Salvatore before he could go and attack Vicky in the bathroom.

"Well Hello." Damon greeted back, smirking that devilishly smirk at me. Sorry honey, you have to try a little bit harder to seduce me. I have watched enough Vampire Diaries re-runs to not be affected by that pretty face.

"I just thought I should introduce myself." I said, giving him a grin right back as I put my hand up to shake his.

He looked somewhat perplexed, but just shrugged and shook my hand. After all what could a cute little teenager do to a big bag vampire?

"Damon Salvatore, and you are ?" He said, amusement rolling out of him in waves.

Well the answer is a damn lot of things, especially if this cute little teenager packed a magical punch.

The moment our hands touched I used one of Gloria's personal spells to greet him accordingly, from one supernatural to another. Enough to hurt, but not enough to kill. The vampire groaned out loud, before closing his eyes in pain. The spell was meant to be used in broad daylight without anyone noticing. It made the person that you had skin contact with feel their most painful corporal injuries, as if they were happening right this minute, on replay.

"Bonnie Bennett, pleasure Mister Salvatore." I replied, enjoying this a little bit. Call me sadistic, but having Damon Salvatore on a silver platter is kind of a kink of mine.

" What can I do for you miss Bennett?" He inquired, still feeling the effects of the spell. I was expecting him to attack, but I could also deal with this.

"Just a small greeting, welcoming you back into the neighborhood of course." I replied, in my most pleasant tone. "I apologize for the lack of cookies, I didn't have time to bake."

"Glad to feel welcomed home." He sarcastically replied, his smiling expression obviously forced.

"I'm sure we can agree to a friendly relation, you don't get in my business and I don't get in your business." I said.

"And what exactly is your business?" The vamp inquired, well played.

"My family is my business, my friends are my business." I replied. Seriously, I knew that Damon in cannon didn't exactly mess with Bonnie's family even if he could be considered responsible for Grams death, but better safe than sorry. And he did kill Abbie, not that I cared much about her.

"Who is family and who are friends?" He asked again. Basically who can I kill without pissing you off.

"Sheila Bennett is family. Caroline Forbes is a friend." I replied, not bothering giving anymore names. Mostly because if this didn't work I would be giving him more people to target to get to the other hand, Damon wouldn't target Elena, because she looked like was bound to forever be alive and human. Tyler didn't suit Damon's eating habits, and he wouldn't touch Jeremy, maybe.

"Only that?" He asked, arching his brow at me.

"Yup, and my perky blonde friend knows about everything so kept you fangs to yourself. We good?" I replied, ignoring his intense stare.

"Indeed, however this demands equivalent exchange." He replied. "I want a favor for future usage wicked witch."

I pretended to think hard on the issue for one second before nodding in agreement, I already knew what he wanted of me. He wanted me to open the tomb, I wouldn't mind that much. It needed to eventually happen.

"Agreed." And with that, I let go of his hand and found myself a seat at the bar. Damon had to go and torment his little bro by mind fucking Vicky. I much preferred having dinner than having to listen to Salvatore Drama all night.

Caroline ended up finding me, and joining me for a late night snack at the Grill. Vicky, who had indeed disappeared had been found already by Saint Stefan and was now hogging the attention of everyone at the grill.

"Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?"Caroline sighed, looking at Vicky as Mattie took care of his sister.

"Yeah." I sighed, not really giving a damn.

" Excuse me. Hi." Stefan said, approaching out table.

"Yo Peaches." I greeted back.

"Hm, have you guys seen Elena?"The broody vamp inquired and Caroline replied. "I think she went home."

Broody Stefan was about to turn around to go brood at home while writing on his journal, so I decided on being a little bit friendly I supose.

"Take this shit, and call her- I'm not listening to this bullshit again. " I said as I wrote down Elena's phone.

With that I got on my feet and left the Grill for the night, I had witch stuff to do.

Just because I happen to be a witch in this life doesn't mean that walking about in a cemetery at night becomes less creepy. After meeting with the oldest Salvatore I have reached the conclusion that this timeline is most likely a parallel timeline to that of cannon. While I tried my hardest not to change much during my childhood it has become clear that I'm no cannon Bonnie.

Cannon Bonnie wasn't closets with Caroline instead of Elena. Cannon Bonnie got along famously with her Grams. Cannon Bonnie was afraid of Damon during season one. Cannon Bonnie had her powers bound. Cannon Bonnie was clueless in the beginning. Cannon Bonnie didn't use has many references to pop culture as I did. Seriously I could stay up all night naming the differences between me and her.

So, with all this I have decided to tell cannon and the writers to fuck off. Sure some things I would prefer that they happen like they did in cannon, but I am changing the other negative things to suit my needs. Hey, if you knew the future wouldn't you do the same ?

I mean doing dark magic, if expression can be considered magic, that's fine. Dying, well- been there, done that. Being the anchor to the other side, while feeling millions of deaths? Doesn't sound funny, like, at all. Being stuck in a prison world with a psycho ? Hell to the no. Kai Parker will have to suffer for eternity alone, because that's not happening.

So screw the writers, this is my story now and Bonnie Bennett is going to be badass starting now.

I finally reached the tombstone I was searching for- Giuseppe Salvatore.

"Hello there Papa Salvatore." I said, looking at the grave. I forced the little voice in my mind that said that grave robbing was a crime to be quiet, and got down on my knees. I put my hand on the earth and started chanting.

 _"Inflexio ad terram meam, inflexio ad terram meam"_ Soon enough the earth beneath my fingers started to move on it's own, making a hole in the earth for me to reach the coffin. Once the coffin was reachable I stopped chanting.

I started at the old wood coffin for a few seconds before sighing. "Papa douche is probably just bones by now, you're not going to puke on the guy's bones after you robbed is freaking grave." I whispered to myself, trying to get some courage.

After that much needed deep breath, I twisted my hand and forced the coffin open with my powers. Sure enough Giuseppe Salvatore was all bones, and weirdly enough he was buried with Emily Bennett's grimoire beneath his hands on his chest. I lifted the book with magic, not wanting to get my hands dirty, and chanted again so that the grave looked undisturbed.

With the grimoire beneath my arm, I made my way home.

I now had one of the most powerful grimoires in my possession, and the first thing I was going to do was cast the spell I had read on Masie Bennett's diary on it.

Bonnie Bennett - 1. Damon Salvatore- 0.

Let the games begin.


	14. The Ties that Bind

I knew that I changed the timeline for sure when Caroline didn't end up in bed with Damon, but also when Elena didn't invite me to have dinner at her house with Stefan. Cannon Bonnie openly disliked Stefan, I just mocked and openly laughed at Stelena. Plus me and Elena weren't that close, she cared about my opinion but not as much as in cannon.

As such, during the week I just minded my own bussiness. I did my spells, I took care of my garden, I went to school, I trained my body during Aikido practice, I ignored my grams and spent most of my free time with Caroline. Just ordinary life for me.

Tanner did get killed, not that anybody cared much. I did get a vision of it, like in canon, but really it's not like I didn't know about it already.

* * *

"Bon are you ready?" Caroline asked, as she made herself welcome into my house. I was staying at my house now, since I was ignoring grams. Rudy was off to God knows where, so it was just me in this very large house.

"Why do I have to go with you to this founder's ball thingy?" I asked annoyed, as she entered my room. "Can't you go stag?"

"No, I can't." She replied, rolling her eyes. "Elena has a date, I can't go alone. It would be humiliating."

"Going with your best friend isn't humiliating enough?" I asked, as I finished brushing my hair.

"Because of my dad most of the town's old ladies already think I'm bisexual anyway." She replied, sounding amused. "So going with a girl date won't be such a scandal."

I rolled my eyes at her, but nodded anyway. I'm pretty sure that in canon she went with Damon, since I kind of ruined that I should at least keep her company.

* * *

This whole thing was boring, thank God my ancestors weren't white little aristocratic assholes that made this things mandatory to every member of the family. I totally pitied Caroline for being forced to attend every single event in this town, not that she minded much.

Tyler was in the backyard with junky Vic, trying to hid her from his parents. Stelena was dancing and making eyes at each other. Jenna was ignoring that douche guy that's on tv a lot, Logan Fell or something. Caroline was trying to get drunk. Damon was around, searching the Bennett Talisman while munching on some innocent girls. I could see that Stefan was all antsy, which meant that even if he wasn't munching on Care dear old Damon would still get vervained and locked in the cellar.

I knew exactly where I needed to be. So when Damon left the party with a teen on his arm, I followed Stefan. Things went like canon, except the girl wasn't Caroline. So when Stefan vervained Damon and took him away I was quick enough to grab the Talisman.

I'm pretty sure that makes it 2-0 now. I was winning this race for the tomb.

* * *

"Why do you force me into these things?" I groaned, as Caroline threw a bikini my way.

"The Sexy Suds Car Wash Fundraiser must be a success Bon." The blonde replied. "You're hotter than my cheerleaders, I need you!"

"I hate you." I replied, sounding defeated, as I put on the damned bikini from hell.

* * *

The Tiki girl was annoying to hell, I almost did set her on fire but unfortunately she was the girl Damon had been feeding on the night before. So she would probably be the one to set him free, instead of Care, as I did see her eyes glaze over before she left.

Elena had been talking to a old man, so I'm pretty sure the vampire cat was out of the bag by now.

Things were strange, but it seemed that the timeline found ways to maintain itself. This could be good, or bad, depending on the situation. Right now it was good, because it let me know what was going on. On the other hand, it might be troublesome in the future when I want to change something.

"Where the hell is Tiki going?" Caroline asked, as the cheerleader left.

"Going to get herself killed, probably." I replied dryly, knowing it was the truth.

I had come to the realization that living in a tv show had made me somewhat apathetic to most things. I had been a very practical girl in my past life, join that to living in a fictional world and you get a girl that ignores most thing that don't concern her and those she cares about. Seeing as I only cared about Caroline, and Grams somewhat, everything else I considered none of my business.

I knew it was cruel, and that I shouldn't be like this since this was now my reality, but I just could force myself to care. Most things still didn't feel real to me.

So when two days later Tiki was declared missing, I didn't even bat an eyelash.

* * *

A month passed by, and Vicky did end up has a blood sucker. Today was Hallow's eve, and while I would have prefered to stay at home doing witch stuff Caroline had obviously forced me into a witch costume.

"Ugh." I complained, watching kids dance dressed in the most weird costumes. "Why am I here?"

"Because it's Halloween and you little witch need to enjoy it." Caroline replied, taking a sip from her drink next to me.

"Cider for the ladies." Tyler who was dressed a sparta warrior said, bearing two cups. "It's a Lockwood special."

"Give it here." I replied, taking the cup from his hand. "I want to be drunk enough to be hungover until thanksgiving again."

"Likely." Caroline smirked at me, before taking the other cup. "I'm going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."

"Sound like a plan." Tyler encouraged, toasting.

"Can we talk about the fact that Elena and Mattie came in their old costumes." Caroline inquired, looking at the people in question. "As in the costumes they wore as a couple last year."

"Lame." I replied, taking a large sip from my drink. Tyler, shrugged and went to look for some girl to make out with.

"Vicky came as a vampire, that's even lamer." Caroline replied.

"You have no idea." I replied, smirking at the irony.

I hadn't put on the Bennett Talisman, like canon Bonnie did, as such Damon only smirked at me from far away instead of coming to annoy me. I lifted my cup towards him and smirked back, as If I was afraid of _Damon._

Caroline ended up piss drunk, and I had to take her home. I obviously missed the whole kill Vicky and erase Jeremy's memories things, not that I cared much about it.

* * *

 **Stefan's birthday is today, party at the grill. - C**

 **I'll be there. - B**

Caroline texted me while I was at grams. The old witch had noticed the Talisman and had decided to give me a history lesson. She foolishly believed the old thing would protect me from evil. I mentally scoffed at the idea, more like make me a victim of possession, which was why I didn't use it around my neck. Not to mention that the old thing was ugly.

I still wasn't sure how I was going to not get possessed by Emily. Maybe it was time for me to find the old witch house and contact Emily on my own, cus getting possessed was too Harry Potter for my tastes.

* * *

"Bonnie, I'm glad you could make it." Elena said, as I entered the Grill.

"Sup." I easily replied, noticing the blonde vampire next to her. Alexia Branson, in the flesh.

"This is Lexi, she's Stefan's friend." The doppelganger introduced. "Lexi this is Bonnie, she's a friend of mine."

The vampire stared at me for a bit, before giving me a smile. "Nice to meet you, shots?"

I grinned and nodded, getting drunk with a vampire that's about to die? I'm pretty sure that counts as a good action of the day.

* * *

Lexi got killed, as I expected, because no matter what you can always count on Damon Salvatore to be an asshole. Thanksgiving was interesting as hell, having dinner with dear old dad that I haven't seen in months and crazy old witch grams that hates his guts was amusing to no end. On the bad side, I'm pretty sure Emily was about to start giving me nightmares so I had to figure out where the old witch house was.

I didn't remember very well how it looked like from the show, but I had Emily's talisman so I did what Gloria taught me.

I grabbed a bunch of witch hazel and diviner's sage and put them in a bowl. I light the candles in the attic mentality and then I set the herbs on fire, breathing in the smoke while holding the talisman.

Soon enough I saw women, hundreds of women, being forced and bound into pyres. The I saw time pass, and I saw the cottage being built. I saw the people that lived there, afraid of the voices of the women bound to that land. I saw the house, now abandoned, and I knew exactly where it was.

* * *

I grabbed my backpack, that was full of huge and heavy candles, and stepped forward towards the house. The moment I stepped inside I felt the voices in my head, whispering. One was louder than most, and I knew why. I had the amulet on my neck, of course Emily was using it to make her presence stronger.

I opened the backpack, and set the various candles around the less dirty room. When that was done, I sat down with my legs crossed and breathed in making the candles lit up around the room. I took a few deep breaths, controlling my magic before chanting softly.

" _Phasmatos Manex, Un Domo Hax, Fero Adiuvex."_ I called out, thinking of Emily. _"_ _Phasmatos Manex, Un Domo Hax, Fero Adiuvex"_

"What took you so long?" A voice inquired right next to me, and I opened my eyes to see Emily, in her nineteenth century gown, smiling at me.

"I wasn't sure I should do this." I replied, looking at her. I suppose I expected her to look like a ghost, translucent and stuff, but no. She looked like she was alive, like she really was next to me,

"What a strange creature you are granddaughter." The spirit replied calmly. "It suppose it should be excepted after all, from a reincarnated soul that escaped the cycle."

My eyes widened at what she said, how did she know ? Could all of the spirits know? Shit, shit , shit. "What?"

"Calm yourself granddaughter, only I know of this." Emily replied, looking somewhat amused. "I felt your birth, and I have watched over you for too long not to notice the strain that the knowledge you have gives you."

"I'm not sure what to say." I replied, looking confused. Of all the things I had expected from this meeting this was not one of them.

"There is nothing to say, you are still of my blood and I shall help you in your endeavours." The older witch replied. "Although I have to inquire, do you wish to open the tomb?"

"If not dealt with soon, the vampires inside will eventually find a way to escape." I replied, thinking about the situation. "While I am in no rush to open it, I will eventually have to. But I'll make sure that no dangerous vampires escape alive from there."

"You have a silver tongue granddaughter." The witch smirked, noticing my wording. "But I agree, some of them are not dangerous and I believe you to know what you are doing."

"Thank you great-great-great-great-grandmother." I replied, weirded out. The only witch that actually acknowledged me before was Gloria, having one of my own blood doing it was ... pleasant.

"I shall not take possession of you, I can feel you were afraid of it." The witch continued. "But, should the talisman end in the Salvatore's hand you are to destroy it." I nodded in agreement.

"Very well, it's almost dark child." She informed me. "Return home for the night, come back when you have time, I have much to teach you."

I nodded in agreement and closed my eyes, when I opened them again I was alone and the candles had long lost their flame.

* * *

December arrived, and drained bodies started appearing in Mystic Falls. I didn't remember such details from season one, but I'm pretty sure it was one of Anna's turned flying monkeys that did it.

Career night was a bust, I'm pretty sure I would end up owning a bar like every other witch around. Not that my teachers were happy about my choices, and neither was my grams. She should be proud, I would probably became a crazy old drunk witch lady much like herself and my mentor, Gloria.

Mayor Lockwood, the douche that he was, almost made Tyler and Jeremy fight it out "like real men". Ugh, even not being a werewolf the guy was a goddam caveman. I suppose it was from the full moon tonight.

I hadn't seen much of Elena lately, I suppose she was busy in Stefan and Damon. I had totally forgotten to tell her I was a witch, but Damon knew for sure, so I'm sure that when he needed witch help he would come annoy me anyway.

It was then that I remember that this was the same day that Elena would be attacked, and she and Damon would end up in Georgia to talk with another witch that owner a bar, Bree. Bree would end up dead, and all her grimoire would end up burned to a crisp.

What kind of witch would I be if I left all that knowledge go to waste?

* * *

I followed Damon and Elena to Georgia, after sending my grams a text saying I was staying with Caroline. I had also texted Care to ask her to cover for me, which she replied with a thumbs up.

While Damon and Elena were inside Bree's Bar, probably playing pool and talking to the witch I was inside my car waiting for Damon to kill Bree. My plan was to get inside the bar before it burned, I would stop the fire, get the grimoires and then restart the fire. Nobody would know I was there in the first place.

I checked my old diary to see If I had missed anything important. With the passage of time my memories of my past life, and of the canon, had become blurred which is why I thanked the Gods I had remembered to write it all down when I was young. According to my book Bonnie was supposed to find the entrance of the tomb, and be saved by Stefan today after talking with Grams. Which meant I had to hurry the fuck up, because grams would probably do a locator spell on me.

It didn't take long for Elena to be kidnapped my Lexi's boyfriend, whose name I didn't bother to remember, and Damon to come back to the bar and rip out Bree's heart. Before leaving he broke a bunch of bottles and threw a lighter inside. Of course the whole thing would be in flames soon.

I entered through the back door, and freezed the flames with a spell. I went into the back, because witches weren't that original with their hiding spots, and grabbed the five grimoires that were left out in the open, as well as a talisman that felt quite strong to me.

With that done, I left the bar while stopping the fire freezing spell and hit the pedal. I had to be back to Mystic Falls quickly or else I was screwed. I knew I should have started training with astral projection and teleportation...

* * *

I was quick enough to get near Mystic Falls but there was no way I would be able to get to Caroline's house before Grams did the spell so I went with the easier option, I went to the tomb and let myself fall the underground cave.

I felt the locator spell being done to me, only because I knew it would be done to me or else I wouldn't had been able to feel it at all, and let out a sigh of relief. Soon enough Peaches came to the rescue.

Grams was pissed I knew about vampires, and questioned me all night. Of course I didn't tell her much, just that I wasn't a freaking idiot and that she should just mind her own business.

"Here you go." Elena said, as she took a seat in my table at the grill. Caroline told be she had given her a lesbian friendship necklace filled with vervain, but seriously, had nobody told her I was a witch? Jesus Stefan, you're not getting the best boyfriend award this year.

"I don't need a vervain necklace Lena." I replied, rolling my eyes. "I though your boy toy would have told you I was a witch already."

She shrugged a bit, but still gave me the necklace. "Oh he did, I just wanted to find a way to start this conversation without it being awkward."

"Is this the part where I say I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a witch?" I asked, somewhat amused with the doppelganger. "Or where you say sorry about not telling me about your vamp boy toy?"

"You already knew he was a vampire." She stated, as if daring me to tell her otherwise. "You forget that I know you, after I found out about Stefan all of those vampire references made way more sense to me."

"Ok, yeah I knew." I said, not really feeling guilty about not telling her. "Care knows about witches and vamps, just so you know."

"What?" Elena inquired, with wide eyes.

"What? You thought I would leave her blindsided in this hellwhole of a town?" I asked, sarcastically. "Like you did with Jeremy?"

"But you would leave _me_ blindsided?" She asked, sounding hurt.

"I knew you would figure it out, you _are_ dating a vampire." I replied, rolling my eyes. "Unless you're dumber than Bella Swan it would only be a matter of time."

The doppelganger let out a sigh, before nodding in my direction looking somewhat defeated. "Fighting with you is hard, especially since I know I'm never winning against you."

"You know it." I replied, with a small grin. "So what's this I hear about you being adopted?"

"I don't know, my birth certificate state Miranda and Grayson Gilbert as my parents." She said. "It makes no sense."

"Well, you're dating a vamp, so unless your parents are aliens it couldn't be that bad." I replied, before not resisting and adding. "Unless your mother's a evil vampire and your dad is someone like, I don't know, uncle John."

"Don't even joke about it." Elena said, not amused at all, before leaving the grill. "Look I got to go to the store. Bye"

"Fine, I'll pay the bill. Bye." I replied, I did kind of owe her one after all. She left and I got up, to go and pay the bill when dark, tall and danger guy appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

"Hello Sabrina." The vampire greeted, smirking at me.

"Sup Vlad." I replied with a grin, as if I was going to let him win.

"Remember that favor you owe me?" He asked, sounding amused. "It's time you pay up."

"Let me guess, you want me to save your damsel from the dark and cold tomb under the church." I stated, smirking at him. He lost his amusement rather quickly.

"How do you know?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in my direction.

"I'm a witch, and the dead love to talk." I replied easily. "Dear Em send her love from the witch pyre."

"You know where the talisman is don't you?" He asked, this time grabbing my arm in a threatening way.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I replied, rolling my eyes at him. "Don't worry, I keep my deals. I'll open the tomb, but it won't be right this second."

"I want it now." He growled in my face, my I remained unaffected.

"You know I can start fires with my mind." I replied, going canon for a sec. "You know fires kill vampires right?" Damon frowned for a bit, until a voice interrupted us.

"Is everything okay over here?" Ben, the busboy inquired. Well, I'm pretty sure it's Ben the busboy turned vamp but whatever.

"Yeah we're fine." Damon replied, not looking at the guy.

"I wasn't talking to you." Ben replied, stepping towards me. I rolled my eyes at the alpha move, and spoke up.

"I don't need a knight." Looking towards Ben, handing him the money from mine and Elena's food. "And I sure as hell don't need your presence in my face." I said, turning towards Damon.

With that I left the grill, that was too much alpha male bullshit for me to handle. Now, where did I put those grimoires I stole again?

* * *

 **A/N: Guys, I think it's time to decide the pairing for this fic. So leave you votes down in the comments, you can vote for any character. Let the odds be in your favor.**


	15. Heart to Heart

"So you and Mattie blue-blue?" I asked as Caroline let out another dreamy sigh, while eating her chips.

"Sorry I didn't tell you." Caroline apologized. "It's just, I figured you knew and I wasn't sure how to bring it up."

"Oh, I knew way before both you did." I simply replied, smirking. "But why did you feel awkward about bringing it up with me?"

"Because you always said Matt was dull and I..." She explained, awkwardly.

"That's because he is, he's the perfect blond and blue eyed jock with a heart of gold that will forever be stuck in this town." I said truthfully. "That doesn't mean he isn't boyfriend material."

"But he's still in love with Elena, It's always about her." The blonde ranted, sighing.

"To be truthful I'm not sure Mattie will ever _not_ be in love with Elena, that doesn't mean he can't love someone else too." I said, stealing a sip from her coke. "It's up to you mostly. You have to figure out if you can make the relationship work or not."

"What if I can't deal with his love for her?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Then you move on." I replied, because obviously - _Karoline_. "Even if you get heartbroken you'll still have the memories Mattie's awesome abs and cute blue eyes to moan to during your dreams."

"Seriously, just when I though we were having a good heart to heart here, you had to ruin it?" Caroline, letting out a chuckle.

"It was starting to get to mushy for me, sorry not sorry." I replied with a smirk. "Plus how coulsd the image of Matt's abs ever ruin anything?"

"Not the point." The blonde replied, sticking out her tongue at me.

"Real mature." I said, rolling my eyes at her childish behavior but chuckling none the less.

"So, what about you?" Caroline inquired. "Any boy toy in sight?"

"Ben, you know Ben the Bartender?" I said, pointing at the man in question. "He's been pestering me non stop, but it's not happening in this century for sure."

"Why not?" The blonde asked, as she glanced at the bartender. "He's cute."

"He's also a vampire, and I'm pretty sure he's planning on kidnapping me." I replied dryly, glaring slightly at Ben.

"Fangs and kidnappings, sure sounds kind of kinky to me." The blonde replied in a flirty tone, giving me a wink. She wasn't worried, she knew better than anybody I could take care of myself.

"The kinkiest part will be when he bursts into flames." I replied with a grin, and Caroline let out a loud laugh.

* * *

I did get kidnapped by Ben the newbie vampire the next day.

"Bonnie, oh my god Bonnie." I woke up to Elena's panicked voice calling my name.

"Ouch my head, fuck." I grumbled as I woke up stuck in a damned bathtub.

"Are you okay?" The doppelganger asked, worried.

"I'm five by five." I replied, getting up rather quickly. "Now let's get out of here."

"They're vampires, they can hear us." Elena whispered, and I rolled my eyes. I'm a witch, a locker wooden motel door isn't going to stop me from getting out of this stinky bathroom.

Before Elena could say anything else, I put my hand up and used a bit of telekinesis to send the door flying out of my way. Ben vamped out at me all of a sudden, but before he could I used telekinesis again to break his neck.

I walked into the room like I owned it and smirked at the female vampire that was baring her fangs in my direction. "Put the teeth away darling, we're here to do business after all."

"What are you talking about?" Annabelle asked frowning at me. Elena too had the same expression on her face.

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and took a seat in a chair in the corner. "Let's start by, why did you kidnap me?"

"And me." Elena added, looking at the vampire.

"You're going to open the tomb." The vampire said nodding towards me, before turning to Elena. "And you're here to make sure the Salvatores behave."

"Is this about Emily's spell book?" Elena asked. "Damon said it could open the tomb."

"Yes It can, and your witch friend here is going to do it." Anna said, looking at me.

"Do I look like a trained monkey?" I asked sarcastically. "You say 'Jump' and I say 'Fuck you', _capisce_?"

"Oh I think you do." Anna smirked at me, and before I could say anything Elena started having a heart to heart with the enemy, about Pearl and what a bitch Katherine was. I just stayed quiet and waited for things so heat up.

Anna finally had it with Elena and dialed Stefan's number.

"She's fine. For now. Tell me you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine." I heard Anna say, before she continued. "Which means your brother has it. And I have the witch."

"Actually..." I interrupted, grinning, before she could say anything else. "Damon doesn't have the Grimoire, I do. So where were we?

"I guess I have nothing to negotiate with you Salvatore's after all. It seems Bennett witches these days are smarter than in 1864." Anna said, before ending the call and sitting in front of me. "What do you want ?"

"Right down to business, I like it." I replied waggling my eyebrows. "It's simple, you want me to do an ancient and most-probably-dangerous-to-my-health spell then you're going to have to pay."

"What?" Anna and Elena both asked stupefied.

"I'm not above extorting ancient vampires that have more money than they can count." I replied, rolling my eyes. I was already opening the tomb for Damon, I might as well get something out of it. "I'm mostly human, I want to have a nice retirement when I'm old you known."

"Seriously, money?" Anna inquired, still surprised.

"Yes, money ... you known money makes the world spin in this day and age." I replied, serious. "You're a vampire, you can compel yourself a few bank accounts so a few thousand dollars for me saving you mother from eternal misery isn't much to ask."

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Elena asked, shocked. "You can't let all of those vampires out."

"Who said anything about letting vampires out?" I said with a good Mona Lisa smile on my face. "I said I would open the tomb and get Pearl out, the other one's I'm just going to burn."

"I don't care, I just want my mother." Anna replied, shrugging. "Is a 150 million ok?"

"200 million and it's a deal, here's my account number." I replied, writing it down on a piece of paper that had been left on the table.

"It will be done in a few hours, you should get notified when the money's in." Anna said, grabbing her phone.

"Good, I need to go get a few things but I'll open the tomb tonight." I replied, before leaving the motel room. Elena ran behind me, and even though Anna probably didn't want to let me leave her sight she complied, I needed to get the grimoire after all.

* * *

I dumped Elena in at the Salvatore's and drove towards the witch house for a quick talk with Emily. I lit the candles with my mind and chanted " _Phasmatos Manex, Un Domo Hax, Fero Adiuvex."_

"So you came again." Emily's voice said from behind me, suddenly.

I turned around and gave her a small smile. "I need your help, I'm opening the tomb tonight."

"Yes, I heard you're into extortion now." The other woman replied with a smirk.

"You're just jealous you didn't think about it while you were alive." I snarked back, enjoying the verbal spat.

The nineteenth century ghost rolled her eyes, but maintained a small smirk on her lips. "Now the tomb, what's the problem?"

"Do you suggest I use the Talisman?" I asked, unsure about how to do it. Do it with Grams and Grams dies, do it with the Talisman and I might be able to do it alone.

"Indeed, but Bonnie whatever it is you're trying to change from happening..." Emily said attentively, with a small frown. "Time as a way of fighting back, somethings are meant to be."

"And here I though I was in a teen vampire show not in a bloody Stephen King novel about JFK." I groaned, massaging my temples.

"Try your best child, but beware there are no guarantees." The Bennett Ghost said, before waving goodbye and disappearing.

* * *

I texted Damon and Anna and started to prepare for the spell. I had the talisman and the grimoire, I had the pentagram drawn on the ground and I had already spilled the bottle of water when Damon showed up with a blood bag in his hand.

"You're almost late." I replied, with my back turned towards him, while I lit the five torches that represented the five elements. "A few minutes longer and I would have opened and closed this tomb without you."

"I'm never late witchy, everybody is just early." Damon replied, with a smirk.

"Did you just quote the princess's diary at me?" I asked,looking over my shoulder with an arched brow.

"No." He sarcastically replied, but I obviously didn't believe him. "Now let's get this show on the road."

I nodded. I opened the grimoire on the right page and grabbed the talisman, before I started chanting. " _Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos."_

I felt the torches flare up when I started pulling on the magical energy contained in the talisman, and continued. " _Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos."_

When I heard the door of the tomb creak open, I stopped chanting and looked towards Damon. "You have ten minutes before I close this thing and burn everything inside, do hurry up."

Anna vamp speeded into the tomb and Damon went right after. I let out a sigh and grabbed a bottle of water, taking in a large sip. Opening the door was easy, breaking the seal now that would be troublesome, and I had to do it before they tried to leave the tomb or I would have to deal with pissed off vampires.

I put the talisman in my neck and channeled it, all of it, into breaking the seal. Unlucky for me tonight wasn't a full moon which would have helped a lot. I murmured the chant as I forced it to open, I almost had it when a voice stopped.

"Bonnie stop, now." Grams said, as she shook my shoulders. "That's enough."

I opened my eyes and I saw my grandmother looking tense, and Elena and Stefan in the background. Dammit, why the hell did they have to bring her? I'm trying to be a good person here, I'm trying to save the only family I have left and she ends up here anyway? Are you kidding me?

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked by her appearance. "You need to leave."

"Stop, you can't break the seal on your own." Grams warned, trying to break my connection to the talisman.

"Yes I can, you don't know it but I actually can." I said; _and without dying too_ , I added in my head.

"Forget the vampires, let them rot in there." The older witch snarled.

"I'm not going back on my word, I made a deal and I'm sticking to it." I snarled back. "I, unlike you am not a liar."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sheila asked, frowning.

"Like you don't know." I laughed, sarcastically. "Binding my powers, or maybe for locking up the attic?"

"Who taught you?" She finally asked, after a few second of stunned silence.

"I met a witch in Chicago, she's an old drunk witch lady much like yourself." I quietly replied, before getting out of her gasp and continued with the spell.

" _Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos."_ I chanted once more, channeling again.

"Stop it Bonnie, if you use too much magic you'll burn." Grams cried out but I ignored her. I knew what I was doing, this time I really knew. That's why I was only channeling Emily's talisman and not my own.

It was my plan from the beginning, I would break the seal using Emily's talisman and then I would use mine to burn the vampires and to close the tomb. I wasn't in risk of burning myself out, I didn't even have a nosebleed, because it was all going according to plan.

At least it was until Grams grabbed my hand and started chanting along.

"What are you doing?" I asked, with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't that great of a teacher of the craft to you." Grams said, giving me a sad smile. "I'm sorry I let my problems with your mother and your father cloud my judgement. I should have never bound you in the first place."

"I'm sorry I'm such an annoying little shit." I apologized with a shaky smile, as I felt her magic join mine.

"I'm sorry I doubted you too, I can feel your talisman." The older woman said, looking towards my ring. "You really could do it on your own couldn't you?"

"I tried to tell you." I replied, as the magic was starting to get drained from me bones towards the tomb seal.

"She wasn't inside! What the hell is going on?" Damon inquired from the entrance of the tomb, with Anna and Pearl behind him.

"I'm proud of you." Grams whispered as she fell to the ground when her last remaining magic left her.

I didn't even notice Anna zooming out with Pearl, I was too busy crying silently over my Grandmother's body.

"Bonnie are you alright?" Elena's annoying voice asked, as she touched my shoulder.

I quietly put Grams body on the ground before turning towards Elena and Stefan with the most hateful glare I could muster. "This is your fault, why the hell did you bring her here? If she had stayed away I would've been able to open it without her and tomorrow she would be here to lecture me about making deals with goddamn vampires."

"My sorry Bonnie we just thought..." Peaches started, but I growled out.

"The road to hell in paved with good intentions, so next time don't try ... just don't." I hissed, before turning towards the tomb and channeling my talisman. I put my hand up and chanted loudly. _"Phasmatos Incendia."_

Soon enough soft screams and hisses were heard from inside the tomb, as the vampires were put out of their misery once and for all.

It was all just dust.

 _Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. If God won't have you, the Devil must._

* * *

 **A/N: So I update, obviously. It was a very emotional chapter, more emotional than normal. I did kill Grams rather abruptly, I just didn't feel like writing her dying in her sleep. Now about the voting for pairing, for now it's like this:**

 **Kol: 22 votes**

 **Elijah: 20 votes**

 **Damon: 7 votes**

 **Rebekah, Caroline, Tyler: Each have 1 vote.**

 **These votes are both counted from the reviews here and comments on wattpad where this fic is also published on. So hey, if you want to vote twice you can. You still have time to vote, so please go ahead.**


	16. After Funerals

15 of December, 2009

I was sitting at the grill looking down at a glass full of untouched whiskey, ignoring the world around me.

I had just buried my Grandmother, my father didn't even text me after I left a voicemail telling him about Grams dying and my dear MIA mother couldn't even bother to show up to her mother's burial.

Caroline was stalking me, so see if I was 'OK' and Stelena showed up to the funeral with sympathetic eyes that annoyed the fuck out of me.

"Sabrina how did you managed to get alcohol?" Damon Salvatore inquired, as he sat in front of me, obviously drunk.

"Witch." I said, pointing to myself. "So pity partying because the Datherine ship never sailed?"

"Pity partying because I've had a bad century, what's your excuse?" Damon inquired, rolling his eyes at my jab.

"Let's see, my Grams just died because of your brother and his stupid girlfriend." I started, counting with my fingers. "My dad is God knows where and I had to plan a funeral on my own, my mother doesn't give a fuck her mother's dead and I'm escaping the pitying looks the people in this town continue to send me."

"Boo hoo, poor little Bennett." The vampire said, smirking at me. "I've spent the past century in utter misery because I thought Katherine was stuck in that tomb, and apparently she's been out living her life."

"You're the idiot that fell in love with a 500 year old manipulative vampire with trust issues." I stated, mocking him a bit.

"How do you know how old she is?" He asked, surprised.

"Hello, witch here." I said, pointing at myself again. "Not only can I talk to dear Em whenever, I'm also quite a awesome and powerful seer."

"Tell me something that nobody knows about me." He challenged, obvious not convinced.

"Depends on what you want to hear." I said, amused by his skepticism. "I can tell you something that it's true but won't matter at all, or I can tell you something important. You chose."

"Obviously, something important." He replied, daring me.

"Fine, but you've got to go grab me a bottle of vodka from the bar because whiskey isn't really my thing." I said, pushing my glass of whiskey towards him. He rolled his eyes, and called a waitress who he compelled for the bottle of vodka.

"Now, start talking." He said, as the blonde waitress put the bottle on top of the table.

"Let's see, you slept with Lexi and then locker her on a rooftop as the sun came up." I stated, throwing down a shot of vodka down my throat.

"Easy peasy, maybe she told Stefan who told you." The vampire commented, not convinced. "Try again, something important this time."

"You killed Zach's pregnant wifey in the 90's." I said, downing another shot.

"Stefan knew that, maybe he told you." Damon growled out, but the frown filled of guilt on his face almost made me regret saying that one.

"Augustine." I simply said, raising a eyebrow at him. Stefan didn't know that, nobody knew that.

"How did you..." He said, looking shocked. "How could you possible know that?"

"Like I know about your Whitmore hunting game." I replied, rolling my eyes. "I'm a witch, who knows shit."

Damon was about to say something else when my phone rang, I looked at the called ID that said Dad before let out a sigh and picking it up.

"Well, look who it is." I said sarcastically. "Grams died three days ago, you're kind of late."

" _My sorry Bonnie, I was busy._ " Rudy replied, not very convincingly.

"Right, I was busy too-planning a funeral, choosing a casket, buying some flowers, burying my grandmother alone." I growled out, pissed off. Seriously, what kind of excuse is 'I was busy'?

 _"I'm sorry._ " He said tiredly. " _I sent you the plane ticket by email, let's just spend Christmas together."_

"No, just no." I hissed. "Say I go, then what? It's going to be like all of my birthdays, I'm left to celebrate alone in a hotel room? Screw you."

I ended the call abruptly, and looked to Damon who was still sitting in front of me.

"What?" I asked, defensively.

"Nothing, nothing." I replied, shaking his head but I could see his eyes trying to solve the puzzle in front of him- me.

"Good, because I have places to be." I shrugged, getting up from the table and leaving the grill behind me. I was sad, but not that desperate to be shrinked by a vampire with some serious daddy and mommy issues.

* * *

I opened the front door to find Caroline looking at me with worry. "What's this I hear about getting drunk with a vampire at the grill?" She asked, walking in like she owned the place.

"I didn't get drunk with a vampire." I said, rolling my eyes at Caroline's judgy tone. "I used him for free drinks, it's different."

"The same vampire you told me was a wild card." She replied, crossing her arms. "Bon, I'm here for you. If you want to get drunk call me."

"Care it's not like I called Damon, of all people, to have a drink." I said, sighing. "He just showed up, and you know I can take care of myself."

"Of course I do, but I also know you're hurting right now and I know what you do when you're hurt." The blonde replied, pursuing her lips. "You either lash out or you run off, so what is it going to be this time?"

"I don't know, but a vacation away doesn't sound that bad." I replied dryly. Maybe a quick visit to Gloria, It really sounded good.

"I was there when you mom left, when your dad was away and when you're grandmother was hitting the end of the bottle so hard she didn't remember you had to eat." My best friend said, giving me a soft hug. "You were there went my mom was working, and when my dad was too busy questioning his own sexuality, although my mom is still using the 'you're dad is helping his friend Steve change his furniture' as an excuse for him not being here this christmas even though everybody knows he's gay, ugh I'm rambling. The point is I have your back and you have mine, so if you want to take a few days off that's fine, I'll cover for you as long as you call me everyday."

I let out a chuckle and smiled thankful. "My dad want's me to spend christmas with him, and I so don't want to spend my christmas alone in an hotel while he's at his conferences. He might come back just to make me go, so going away for a few days might be exactly what I need right now."

"But you'll be back for christmas day right?" She asked, with her serious face on. "I mean we've always spend christmas together."

"I'll be back, his conference is on the 24 so even if my dad comes to drag me away he'll be long gone by christmas day." I explained. Because the world would end if Rudy Hopkins wasn't in that conference, apparently. Yup, in this life my parental figures we're kind of lacking, in a lot of things.

"Ok, just call me if you need me ok." The blonde said, giving me a small smile before leaving.

I let out a sigh as the door closed, what am I going to do now?

* * *

I opened the old front door with a low kick, as I carried two bags full of things I would need for this getaway. One with food and clothes, the other one with grimoires and candles.

The old house was full of dust and dirt, with old broken furniture and no good objects scrambled about in every room. I went directly to the room I knew was the cleanest, the one where I contacted Emily, and dropped my bags in the corner.

Before I could even lit up the candles with my mind, the only dead witch I had talked to appeared next to me. "I'm sorry for your lost granddaughter."

I wasn't expecting it, so of course I jumped in surprised as I let out a small shriek. "Jesus Emily, how the hell are you already here?"

The other woman just smiled, as she nodded towards the big necklace on my neck. "My talisman and my place of death, not to mention the fact you're blood makes it quite easy for me to force my presence into the world of the living." The older witch explained.

"You say easy, yet I'm betting ghosts forcing their presence into the world of the living isn't your normal occurrence." I said, knowing for a fact that it wasn't normal.

"Well, I'm a Bennett and on this side Bennett's with connections have a few benefits." Emily explained, although If I didn't know the future I would have been totally lost.

"Have you been making friends with old dead Bennett witches that have been scorned lately?" I asked, not sure if I should just say Qetsiyah's name out loud.

"Perhaps, but it's better not to say the name of the devil or the devil shall appear." Emily warned, and I nodded. Yup, not in the mood to deal with _Tessa_ , of all my ancestors, right now.

"So, what is it that you are doing here granddaughter? Should you not be in mourning with your family?" The nineteenth century witch inquired.

"You said you had a lot to teach me, so here I am for witch boot camp." I replied, evading the question. Also not in the mood to deal with my family issues right now.

"If you plan on staying here to learn from me for a few days then I recommend you first make this place more of a home." Emily replied, looking around the dusty room.

"This place is huge, just cleaning it would take days." I replied rolling my eyes, this is a vacation not a cleaning spree.

"Then I suppose I could teach you the necessary spells to do so quickly." The old witch replied amused, and I knew right then and there that this witchy boot camp would be too much like karate kid for my liking. I would need to be a miracle worker if I needed this house to look less like the an old abandoned haunted house.

Bonnie, the witchy maid cleaning up dust with my awesome magical powers.

Yup, sounds terrible.


	17. Extra: What If

**What if instead of leaving the grill after having a few shots with Damon in the previous chapter, Bonnie decided that going on a road trip with Damon was a good idea.**

"Ugh, I'm tired of this, I'm tired of this town." I mumbled, downing yet another shot.

"Then leave." The vampire stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Pack a bag, and leave."

"And go where?" I asked back. "It's not like I have a lot of family around to spend Christmas with."

"You have witchy visions, I'm sure there's someplace you want to see." He stated, daring me to say no.

"Well, I want to check New Orleans before the no magic rule is implanted but..." I said, thinking about it. "The French quarter is crawling with vamps."

"Well then..." Damon said, smirking at me. "Sounds like a road trip."

"No way." I replied, shaking my head. "I will most likely set you on fire before we are even near New Orleans."

"Oh come on Bon Bon, live a little." He responded, smirking at me while shaking his eyebrows.

"Why do you even want to come with me?" I asked confused, It wasn't like we were friends or anything.

"What? You think I was to spend my time in here with my brother and his girlfriend, who's a copy of my bitch of an ex by the way, who keep sending me looks the moment they see me?" The vampire asked sarcastically. "Saint Stefan thinks I'm depressed and a dangerous to myself and others, and Elena just gives me pitiful stares."

I stared at him carefully for a while, before nodding my head in agreement. Stefan and Elena we're annoying little shits, and if they were getting on my nerves I can totally understand Damon's motive to want o leave this town for a while.

"Fine, let's go party in New Orleans." I said, giving him a small smirk. "I want to see ancestral magic, and the town is like a vampire's playground I'm sure you'll feel right at home."

The blue-eyed vampire downed my previous glass of whiskey and gave me a toothy smirk, _let's get the show on the road._

* * *

 _6 hours later_

" _She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean._ "Damon sang loudly. " _She was the best damn woman that I ever seen._ "

"Ugh, next." I said rolling my eyes and changing the radio station.

"Come on witchy, that one was good." The vampire groaned, rolling his eyes. "You better not put Justin Bieber or I'll drain you dry."

I recognized the song before the lyrics started and smirked towards Damon, as I sang along loudly. " _You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, she's going off about something that you said, 'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_."

"Ugh no!" Damon said, trying to change the radio. "No goddamn Taylor Swift in my car, stake me already."

I laughed loudly, and rolled my eyes at his theatrics. I suppose this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

 _6 hours later_

"Finally, I was starting to go insane in that car." I said content, as I got out of the car and breathed in the air of the busy streets of the French Quarter.

"You don't say." Damon replied, from the other side of the car. "One more pop music about teen romance and I would meet the sun willingly."

"Don't be such a drama queen, now let's find a hotel." I said, ignoring is antics.

"How about that one?" The vampire asked, nodding towards the Royal Sonesta Hotel on Bourbon Street.

"If you paying sure because that's probably the most expensive hotel in the quarter." I replied, shrugging.

"Come on, how can I stay in New Orleans and not stay on a street named after my favorite alcoholic drink?" He asked, smirking and I nodded along.

* * *

"So what do you want to do?" Damon asked, after we put our stuff at the hotel.

"I want to go out, dance to some jazz and get drunk." I stated, as if obvious. "You a century old, I'm sure this isn't your first time in here. So, where are the best places?"

"Well I've never stayed long, this place is ruled with an iron fist but sure, I know a few places." The vampire smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

* * *

24 of December, 2009

We partied, we danced, we got drunk, and we partied again. I supposed I should have known I would get the most hateful hangover drinking with a vampire, why didn't I make some hangover potions before leaving? Ugh.

"Get up witchy." Damon called, knocking loudly on my door.

"Go to hell." I groaned out loud, as I rolled around in my bed feeling sleepy.

"I thought you wanted to go see some witch cemetery or something, we don't have all day." The vampire replied, and I forced myself out of bed.

"Does it have to be today?" I asked, growling at his face as I opened the door.

"Well, seeing as Christmas is in tomorrow today is the perfect day." Damon smirked amused by my disheveled looks.

I glared at his smirk, and closed the door on his face. I'm sure he could wait an hour for me to get ready anyway.

* * *

We visited the cemetery, well I did. Damon wasn't that amused about not being able to enter it because it was sacred ground but who cares. I checked a few graves, felt the magic in the air and in the ground and then left before any of the witches of the French Quarter Coven saw me.

We ended up just walking around the quarter the rest of the day, me taking pictures while Damon commented about how juicy some tourists looked.

We we're about to get back to the hotel when all of a sudden three vampires appeared and broke Damon neck before he had time to react. Next thing I know one of them decked me in the head and all I saw was darkness.

* * *

When I woke up I was on the floor of a Bar, with Damon still out of it next to me. I slowly got up to noticed at least fifteen vampires around the room with a very known one sitting in front of me having a drink.

"Well hello there, I'm Marcel." The dark skinned man greeted, smiling down at me.

"I'm Bonnie, and I would like to know why I got kidnapped?" I asked calmly, trying to understand what I had gotten myself in.

"Well sweetheart, your boy toy over there has a sunlight ring and in this town, the only ones allowed to have one are my vamps." The self-proclaimed king said as if he was talking to a child.

"Sunlight ring? Vamps?" I asked, appearing distressed. "What are you talking about? Are you on drugs?"

"Poor poor human." Marcel said, laughing out loud. I had to conceal my smirk because really, I was going to troll my way out of this. Hopefully.

"Please let me go." I whisperer, looking frightened. "I just want to go home. That's all I want, I really just want to go home."

"She smells delicious." Some vampire commented from the back of the bar, and I had the intense need to set the bastard on fire.

Although before I could, the drama queen that is Damon Salvatore had to wake up. "Who the fuck broke my neck?" He growled out as he put himself back on his feet.

"I did." The vampire next to Marcel, Thierry if I'm not mistaken, said looking proud.

"You're dead." Damon simply said, hissing towards Marcel's right-hand man.

"Calm down cowboy, you're in my town you answer to me." Marcel said, getting up from your seat. "Now where did you get that fine piece of jewelry on your hand? Only my inner circle can walk in the sun in _my_ town."

"From a witch obviously." Damon replied, sarcastically glaring at Marcel.

"It that so?" Marcel asked amused. "Grab him." The king ordered, and two vampires jumped Damon bringing him to his knees.

"Bring me the girl." He demanded, and all of a sudden to vampire jumped me and pulled me towards Marcel who grabbed my arm rather forcefully. Damn you, Damon, if not for you I could have trolled my way out of this mess.

"Now how about you start talking?" Marcel said, looking towards Damon. "Or your girl here will make a fine dinner."

Damon just stared at him for a few second, just blinking, before letting out a loud laugh. "Seriously?" He asked smirking. "Now you just pissed her off."

Before Marcel could even blink I grabbed his arm and used the same spell I had used on Damon the first time we meet, the one that caused all previous wounds to be put on a mental replay. I had the King on his knees and I quite enjoyed it. Of course I forgot I was in a room full of highly dangerous vamps, but before they could reach me Damon started breaking their necks.

"Let's get the fuck out of here, we can't deal with them all." Damon said, dropping another vampire to the ground.

I nodded and grabbed his arm, this time focusing on a magic that I had yet to train. It would be painful, I knew I would wake up with a damned nosebleed. But between nosebleed and dead, I quite preferred nosebleed.

So in a blink we disappeared from the vampire bar and appeared at the Hotel room. I passed out in exhaustion, but still. Worth it.

* * *

"Ugh my head." I groaned, not a happy camper for sure.

"Easy there wicked witch of the west, you used some strong juju and you're all fucked up." Damon said, from the driver's seat.

"Where are we?" I asked, noticing that we were on the road.

"Just a few hours away from Mystic Falls, you sleep for almost twelve hours." He replied glancing at me. "I got us the hell out of that town as soon as I could."

"Thanks." I replied, cleaning the dried blood on my nose. "You surprisingly had my back, so thanks."

"Well I couldn't have my road trip partner dried up by some douchey vampire." He replied, in a very Damon way. "Plus, think of if as your Christmas present. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas." I whispered as I fell asleep once more.

"Oi, Glinda, wake up." Damon said, shaking my shoulder. "We're home."

"Annoying." I mumbled as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Wake up or I'm kicking you out of my car." Damon threatened, as I quickly opened my eyes.

"Douche." I simply said, as I got out of the car and grabbed my bag.

"You know it, sweetheart." He replied, amused.

"This doesn't make us friends Damon." I started, narrowing my eyes at him.

"As If I want to be besties with a grouchy witch like you." He replied, mocking me.

I rolled my eyes at him and started walking towards my house, before I stopped and turned my head to look at him. He was leaned on his blue Chevy, waving at me with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, Damon." I called, and he looked at me. "Enzo's alive. Happy Christmas."

Before he could say anything else I skipped towards my house and locked the front door. The house was empty and dark, I let out a sight.

"Happy _fucking_ Christmas."

 **A/N: Here's a late Christmas gift for all the one's that voted for Damon, but unlucky for you this is only a what if that didn't happen. Sorry, not sorry. But yeah, 2 chapters in one day, I hope you liked it. Now for the voting, let's see how it is now. **

**Elijah: 51**

 **Kol: 48**

 **Damon: 19 (Bamon is on the rise, which is why I ended up publishing this little extra hehe)**

 **Rebekah: 6**

 **Caroline: 2**

 **Tyler: 1**

 **Caroline/Klaus/Bonnie: 1**

 **Enzo: 1**

 **The votes are still not closed, so if you want to vote you still have time.**

 **Elijah's winning at the moment, and although I'm unsure about the pair I think I could make it work with time. Kol is my favorite, but even if he doesn't win you bet their going to be bffs. Damon, well Damon is definitely a work in progress. Rebekah, that might be interesting enough. Caroline well, I want her with Klaus but who knows I might make with work with the three of them. Tyler well, heh. Enzo, love the accent so yeah sure.**


	18. Spartan Teacher

I knew that this witch camp would suck, and you know what? I totally did.

Emily had the brilliant idea of levitating the grains of dust from the room, you know like levitating the dust out of the window. I had to concentrate in levitation thousands, if not billions, of super tiny grains at the same time with my mind. Let's just said it wasn't fun and that it took way too much time.

After that I had to create water out of thin air, again not fun. I did manage to do it, but still I did this all in one day. Another spell like that and I would be bleeding from my nose. Meanwhile, Emily just said that these were easy spells, that she used to do them every day when she was alive. I'm pretty sure she was just rubbing it in my face.

Of course I didn't clean the whole house, this place was huge and even just a few rooms took me days. I cleaned the room I normally used, the old bathroom because the bathtub was awesome and the kitchen because the table and a chair were still intact. The place was pretty good for an old haunted house, If I manage to extort more ancient vampires I might invest in buying this place and making it habitable again.

"Today we're going to learn healing." Emily said, with a weird glint in her eyes.

"Who am I supposed to heal?" I asked, frowning. "Unless you've forgotten I'm the only alive person in here."

"Exactly, you're going to heal yourself." The old witch said, glancing towards an old knife.

I groaned out loud, I'm pretty sure Emily is a sadistic little witch bitch. Well, I had to get my genes from somewhere.

* * *

I spend the next days stabbing myself in the leg and healing it. Thankfully after the fourth stab wound Emily taught me a spell that numbed the pain, or else I would have gone insane already. Then again, there's nothing sane about stabbing yourself multiple times just for the kicks of learning healing magic.

Healing magic sucked, it demanded concentration and a large knowledge of how the body healed naturally. So while I was whimpering after the first few stabs about the pain, Emily was hammering anatomy knowledge into my brain. Of course she didn't think to teach me that _before_ I stabbed myself. As I said, sadistic bitch for sure.

I ended up learning only the basics, because I obviously needed worse wounds to proceed and I wasn't that much of a masochist.

Of course healing wasn't the only thing I did in those days. Since healing took so much power, I only did it for a few hours. The rest of the time Emily taught me other things, like a few tricks for concentration, so that I wouldn't pass out bleeding like crazy, and how to control the elements better.

* * *

"What do you want to learn?" Emily asked me, five days before I left. I had brought some food, but it was almost at it's end, not to mention I wanted a warm shower for once. Sure, I conjured some water to have baths, and I did heat it up, but it wasn't the same. Not to mention my phone's battery was almost ending, and Caroline would have a stroke if I didn't text her telling her I was alive everyday.

"Teleportation." I said with a straight face. Of course I knew it would take months, if not years, to learn it but I wanted to start somewhere.

"You mean projection granddaughter." Emily replied, arching a brow at me.

"I want to start somewhere." I said, shrugging. Dahlia was badass, and seriously teleporting before vampires super speeded at you was way too awesome for me not to try it out and projection was a cool spying tool.

"Let's get to it." Emily simply replied, nodding at me.

"Before that, I want to know more about it." I stated, looking toward my ancestor whose teaching methods were questionable. Seriously though, If I didn't know how to swim she would throw me in a lake, saying good luck.

"The most basic form of Projection is Spirit Projection, that allows the witch to freely walk about in spirit form. Like ghosts, Spirit Projection allows both intangibility and invisibility." Emily explained.

"What about Astral Projection?" I asked, remembering Prue Halliwell's awesome power.

"Astral Projection is an augmented form of Spirit Projection. Unlike the former, spells of this caliber allow the astral form to be visible, although tangibility is optional." The older witch said slowly, as if recalling the information.

"And Teleportation?" I asked, her explanations went along with what I knew about those abilities.

"Teleportation is an advanced variation of projection that allows full displacement of the witch's body and consciousness from one location to another, instantaneously. To a lesser extent of this spell, objects too can be transported from one location to another." Emily explained, this time frowning.

"Neat." I replied, smirking about how awesome it sounded.

"Bonnie, not many witches can do such spells." Emily stated. "Teleportation is so hard to do that the witches that do it have to create their own spell. It's not something you read in a grimoire and do."

I nodded, not knowing that little fact. But still, I remembered cannon Bonnie teleporting a message to Elena once, when she got kidnapped by Rose and Trevor. She passed out after doing it but in that season she was still a newbie. If cannon Bonnie can do it, I can do it better.

"It still sounds like a good skill to have, so I want to learn it even if I can never teleport." I replied, conviction splattered in my face.

"Very well, who do you want to visit first as a spirit?" Emily said. "Be aware that distance is an important factor in this spell, and any variation of it."

"Humm, maybe I'll haunt the Salvatore's or something." I hummed aloud. "Or Elena."

The only reply my ancestor gave me was a loud laugh.

* * *

The next five days were interesting, to say the least. First I learned to spirit project around the house, it was cool seeing myself from another's perspective. After that I tried to project myself further. The woods were fine, but projecting into town got me tired.

I projected into town a few more times until it got a bit easier, magic was a muscle and repetition made perfect. When I got the distance ok I decided to haunt the Salvatore's a bit. Stalking Stefan while he wrote in his diaries wasn't much fun. However, catching Damon Salvatore pissed drunkwatching soap operas on tv was great blackmail material.

When time was up to leave witchy boot camp I had already tried astral projection once although I could only do it in the same room as my body and I still hadn't figured out how the visible thing worked.

All in all, my days in boot camp with a Emily, the spartan teacher, gave great results. I got a few new skills to be proud of, and I had great blackmail on Damon Salvatore. Life was good.

* * *

24 of December, 2009

I left the Witch House in the afternoon and went home to catch a shower, eat something heated for once and to get some washed clothes. Living in an old house with no electricity and canalization for days had made me appreciate it all the more.

Dad wasn't home, not that I expected him to be. Rudy's life was work, and sometimes I was glad for it. While everybody saw me as a teenager, I wasn't one and not having parents breathing down my neck was a relief. I knew that in a few years Rudy would go through that 'I'm your Dad' fase, so I was enjoying the freedom while it lasted.

After I got ready I grabbed my bag and my car keys and drove towards Care's house. If I didn't show up for her Christmas dinner she would kill me, slowly. When I remembered that I hadn't bought presents for anybody I had already parked my car at the Forbes's home.

Yup, Care's going to kick my ass.

 **A/N: So this chapter was mostly about Bonnie learning more about her magic than anything else. Since she killed all of the vamps in the tomb there's not going to be much happening in town until Kitty Kat shows up, so I might do a timeskip. Now about the votes, it's like this right now:**

 **Kol: 91 votes**

 **Elijah: 77 votes**

 **Damon: 31 votes**

 **Rebekah: 7 votes**

 **Enzo: 5 votes**

 **Caroline: 2 votes**

 **Caroline/Klaus/Bonnie: 2 votes**

 **Elijah/Bonnie/Klaus: 2 votes**

 **Kai: 1 vote**

 **Tyler: 1 vote**

 **As you can seen Kol is winning at the moment, the voting is still open at least until the Elijah appears for the first time (since he's the first to appear, and is in second place in the voting). Thank you for the love, and I'll update when I can.**

 _ **Ritz-Chan**_


	19. Seeds of Doubt

Aikido is often translated as "the way of unifying (with) "or as "the way of harmonious spirit", which I have to say sound pretty witchy to me. The reason I chose Aikido instead of Judo was pretty simple, both looked badass but Aikido looked fancy, and a lot like magic.

I mean, you barely touch your opponent but with the right turning movements, you can redirect your opponent's strength and attack towards himself. Basically, you kick ass and you don't even have to use your own strength, it's badass.

"You want to spar?" Reid asked, as the instructor ordered us to pair up and fight. He was one of Gram's students, or he was before she died. The usual cocky college male student that seriously needs to get his ass kicked by a younger woman than him. Luckily he was easy on the eyes, if you get what I mean.

"Sure, why not." I easily replied, and placed myself in position with both of my arms up, facing my opponent.

Aikido techniques are usually a defense against an attack, so students must learn to deliver various types of attacks to be able to practice aikido with a partner. During practice, one has to play both attack and defense, although waiting to see what your opponent does first is always important.

"Hey Bonnie, want to go on a date?" Reid asked all of a sudden, probably trying to make me lose my focus.

"If you can win against me, maybe." I replied, two could play that game. He flashed me a smile before he started attacking.

Reid started with a very obvious face trust, or better called, a punch in the face. Not that he got lucky or anything. I grabbed his wrist, and used my other hand to control his elbow, applying pressure into the ulnar nerve in his wrist, and threw him to the floor. I continued to apply force until he was face down in the mattress.

"You have to try harder than that." I said smirking, as he flipped himself up on the floor. When he looked at me I sent him a wink, and turned around to leave. I had a stupid fundraising event to get to, again. What is it this damn town and events?

* * *

I got to the grill in time to hear Damon proclaim on stage that Alaric's wife was delicious, seriously, do these vampire even know what subtlety means? Sure just proclaim the guy's wife was tasty in front of a town known to have a vampire killing council, stupid vampire.

I noticed the weird looks shared by Elena, Stefan, and Jenna and I immediately regretted coming to this thing. Damn Caroline and her events. Said blonde friend was currently busy with the sound system, but I was apparently forced to be here anyway. Great.

Alaric's date ended up being won by Jenna, lucky him. Matt's mom, who I totally forgot even existed, Kelly won a date with Bachelor #3. Damon won a date with Carol, who definitely cheated just to win.

I got to steal free food from the event, which is a plus and eventually got to spend a few minutes in Care before leaving. I'm pretty sure Alaric would get killed tonight, but then again, the guy does have the ability to come back to life. Mental list: check those damn Gilbert rings.

* * *

"Yeah?" I said as I answered Caroline's call.

"Omg, omg, omg, Bonnie." Caroline said rapidly, obviously in complete panic.

"Care, what's up?" I asked this time more alert. Something was up, did I forget some piece of the puzzle that is Mystic Falls?

"I found Vicki's body, like in a fucking ditch." Caroline replied, still sounding out of it.

"Ok, ok." I said, trying to calm her down. I definitely forgot who found Vicki's body, then again this is season 1, I don't remember every single detail. "Vicki got turned into a vampire by Damon, and she tried to eat Elena and Stefan staked her."

"What do I do?" Caroline asked, sounding somewhat lost. I suppose if I found a dead body buried in a ditch, in the middle of a thunderstorm, of a person I knew since I was born I would probably freak out a bit.

"Call your mom." I simply said, letting out a sigh. "Where are you?"

"I don't know, I barely have any cell service I'm pretty sure the GPS isn't working." The blonde replied dryly, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll find you soon, don't worry." I replied, ending the call. I quickly grabbed a map and a shirt that belonged to Care and did a locator spell. Thank the Gods for magic.

I got Sheriff Forbes quickly enough to Care's location, and I ended up having a sleepover at Caroline's. Tonight, she needed a friend.

* * *

John Gilbert is back in town, have I mentioned how much I hate that guy? I mean, when I was watching him on tv, I didn't get why so many people hated him but now that I have personally known the guy... I just have to say that he and Isobel were perfect for each other, both were awful people. Not that I had any right to criticize, I'm definitely not Glinda the Good Witch.

The Founder's Day celebrations were coming up and I wanted to be the furthest away from it as humanly possible. I had been hearing Caroline yapping about being Miss Mystic Falls for years, I was tired of it before it even began.

But I was a Delena shipper at heart, so of course I was going to came and see the blue dress scene, it was hot on tv I'm sure it will be hotter on real life. I'm pretty sure Stefan is having his own blood issues, although I'm not sure how things are developing without the tomb vamps. Ehh, must be fate or something.

Before the event, I ended up stopping the _Rippah_ from eating some chick. I know I'm not into charity work, so of course Elena and Damon owe me one. I hit Stefan with a pain infliction spell until he let the girl go, and then when on my way. I didn't feel like being in the middle of that damn romance triangle.

I got to witness the first good Delena scene, it was pretty good. Damon quickly took Stefan's place to save Elena the embarrassment of being abandoned by her escort in front of everyone.

* * *

January 15, 2010

"So your mom is a evil vampiress, I totally called it right?" I asked, as soon as Elena opened the door. Isobel was in town, working for Katherine, while in league with John. I just had to know if the damn Gilbert device was in play.

"Let's hope that was the only thing you got right." The doppelganger replied, with a small smile. Even she could find some amusement with the situation.

"Who knows, maybe I should take up tarot cards." I replied shrugging, as she stepped to the side inviting me in silently. "So, how about you tell me what is going on?"

"Ok, so the council thinks that the vampires from the tomb are free because of John, nobody knows you killed them before they escaped." Elena explained as she closed her bedroom's door.

"Stupid idiots." I grumbled. I save this town from a bunch of resentful vampires, and it still comes down to this? Is the universe telling me something?

"John wants to use the Gilbert device to kill the supposed vampires in town, but we have it. Now my vampire mother from hell wants it too." Elena explained. "I don't know what to do. Do you know anything about it?"

"I know Emily was the one that enchanted the device, but other than that no." I replied, wondering what I was going to do.

"Maybe you can remove the enchantment then?" Elena asked, sounding hopeful.

What to do? Pull a canon Bonnie and pretend it's off? I mean it's not like it will do much, there aren't many vamps in town, the Mayor might die but it's his death that leads to the next plot- werewolves. But, Tyler gets affected, Caroline gets injured and gets turned by Katerina.

Again, in this case, it was better to do damage control than to let it go to luck. If I pulled a canon move, I'm sure the Salvatore's would still make it out, the Mayor wasn't that much of a loss and I could heal Caroline, or stop Katherine from killing her. I wanted Caroline to be her awesome vampire self, but she's my friend. If I'm altering the script for someone other than me than it's for Care for sure.

"I'll see what I can do." I replied, with a plan in mind. "But you owe me, again."

* * *

Now, I couldn't take out Emily's enchantment but I also couldn't leave certain things to chance. For example, the only vampire in town should be the Salvatore's, and most likely Anna and Pearl. Isobel would leave way before the device was activated and Katherine, well I'm sure she's around already, but she's well hidden.

Now, If I don't touch the device it's pretty likely that both Salvatore's end up fried. Would that make me Elena's supernatural knight in shining armor? Not happening.

So, part one of the plan- warn the vamps. With that in mind I stalked baby Gilbert for an afternoon and soon enough Annabelle showed up. She's lucky I actually liked her character well enough.

"Baby Gilbert, Annie Fangy." I greeted, as I lazily sat down at their table like I owned it.

"Bonnie what?" Jeremy pretended to be confused, but I could tell he knew about vampires. Well, at least until Elena pulled a dick move on him and erased his memories.

"This is between me and your blood sucking girlfriend Jer, also, lose the surprised expression until you perfect it." I said, shushing the human. "Now, why are you still in town?"

"This is our home, mother didn't wish to leave." Anna replied, after giving her boytoy a slight nod.

"Ok, but do be aware that on the founder's day the council is planning on repeating history if you get what I mean." I informed, shrugging my shoulders. "If you are in town that day, it's hasta la vista baby."

"Thank you for the warning." Annabelle replied nodding with a serious expression on her face. At least this one isn't an idiot.

"You're welcome." I replied, and got up ready to leave. That's when I had the greatest fucking idea in my life. Jeremy, aka hunter of the five whose death frees Silas. Silas, aka dude who mindfucks Bon Bon. Bon Bon aka me. You see where I'm going with this?

"Jer, by the way, your sister is planning on having her vampire boyfriends erase your memories." I stated, with a wicked grin on my face. "Word of advice, don't tell her squat."

Before one of them could reply, I turned around and left the grill.

The seeds of doubt had been planted, give it time and it will prosper.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys. So there's a new character that will appear more, for now, you know his name ' Reid ', whose face claim is Alex Pettyfer. This character is more than what he appears, does someone have any WILD theories?**

 **Now about the votes, it's like this at the moment:**

 **Elijah: 130 (Elijah fans you're on top for now)**

 **Kol: 115 (Kennett fans, keep on fighting!)**

 **Damon: 34**

 **Rebekah: 8 (sounds hot af)**

 **Enzo:5**

 **Elijah/Bon/Klaus: 3**

 **Caroline: 2**

 **Caroline/Klaus/Bon: 2**

 **Kol/Bon/Elijah: 2**

 **Tyler: 1**

 **Elijah/Bon/Damon: 1**

 **Elijah/Klaus/Kol/Bon: 1**

 **Kol/Bon/Kai: 1**

 **Klaus: 1 (who knows, I might do it just to cause some angst between bffs)**

 **I'll update soon when I can!**

 **Love,**

 **RitzChan**


	20. Fate of Some

_February 25, 2010_

Today was the day, the 150th Anniversary of the founding of Mystic Falls also known as The Founders' Day.

The device was still active and even though the Tomb Vamps were dead, John still planned on going with his plan. I really hate that guy, urgh.

Anna and her mother had left town yesterday, but I'm pretty sure Jeremy still had her blood. So, what to do? Help the kid with his change, or leave it to faith? He might turn, or if it goes like cannon he won't. I'll just leave it alone for now.

The Salvatore's had, obviously, ignored my subtle advice to leave town. If they died, well ... Elena would soon follow because I wasn't rescuing her from Katherine. I would try to avoid that happening if only to have something else to hold over their heads.

Katherine, yes she was coming to play tonight. Unforgettably she was going to play with Care and I couldn't have that happen. I was going to be a witch guard dog, right next to Caroline's hospital bed.

If things went as planned the only dead body today would be the mayor, and we didn't need another werewolf when Klaus rolled into town. It's better if he's dead, I'm sparing him some suffering as a triggered werewolf really.

* * *

I strolled into town, everyone was already here celebrating. I ignored the humans and walked towards Dr. Gilbert's old clinic. It wasn't on fire yet, so I quickly walked in and went downstairs.

"Where are the others?" John growled at a wounded Damon. Next to Damon was a passed out Mayor Lockwood. "When did you turn the Mayor?"

"The hell you talking about?" Damon replied, coming into his surroundings.

"Where are the tomb vampires?" John Gilbert asked again.

I used this chance to make myself known. "Burned and dead obviously." I stated, rolling my eyes at John.

"Bonnie?" The Gilbert man asked, surprised.

"No shit Sherlock." I replied dryly, taking the chance to look at Damon. "You can't have a vampire barbecue without a witch."

"You have to leave, it isn't safe here." John said, trying to pull me out of the building. Before he could even grab me, I saw he was wearing the Gilbert ring and snapped my fingers- breaking his neck with my mind.

"Finally." I snarled, walking towards Damon. "I thought he wouldn't shut up."

"Witchy to the rescue?" Damon asked, but I could tell he still wasn't himself.

"Yup, now grab on and let's go." I replied, pulling him up from the floor. He merely groaned in pain.

Also, I might have set the clinic on fire.

If John died, well too bad. He only served to preserve Elena's life for a bit anyway. Not much would be lost.

* * *

When we got outside Stefan was there, looking for Damon.

"Bonnie, you rescued Damon." Stefan stated, looking really surprised. Jesus Peaches, I'm not that much of a dick.

"Of course, now he owes me again." I replied quickly, dropping Damon on the floor. "If you want to save your girl's dad you might have to be quick."

"What?" Stefan asked stupefied.

"I might have left John there to die by the flames." I replied, unemotionally. "Also the Mayor."

Before I could even say anything else, Peaches threw himself into the flames. His only luck was that I diminished the flames a bit. When he got out he only brought John with him. Apparently, the Mayor was already dead, probably from the smoke.

This just proved that things were trying to stay as close as canon as possible- a werewolf, even untriggered, wouldn't have died from smoke inhalation.

That was when I got a text from Sheriff Forbes, Care was in the hospital.

* * *

When given the change to give Caroline Damon's blood, I said yes. Because like cannon Bonnie, I wasn't prepared to lose my friend to some car accident. Caroline deserved a better death than by car accident, or even by a pillow.

I always had the opinion that while people couldn't choose where and when they were born, they at least had the right to choose when and where they would die.

We were told soon enough that Caroline was resting and that she was out of danger. With that Elena and Damon soon left, and Sheriff Forbes went to work. Meanwhile, I stayed by her side.

"Ugh, my head." The blonde girl cursed from the hospital bed.

"Do you want some drugs?" I asked, smiling down at her.

"Bon-Bon." Caroline said in greeting. "Why are you here?"

"Protecting you." I replied. "But seriously, do you want drugs?"

"From what?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me while ignoring my question.

"There might be a vampire that might kill you, and turn you into a vampire tonight." I replied, seriously. I didn't bother lying to her, she knew me too well.

"You said that the future you knew was already written down." She stated carefully, now obviously aware of her surroundings.

"Well somewhat." I replied.

"And you said you couldn't change big things because it could have an impact on the future." She stated again, and I nodded silently. "So what is my fate tonight?"

"I..." I started, lost at what to say. Should I tell her that she could be a great vampire? Should I tell her that she could never have what she wanted- the picket fence and the large family with a dog?

"I'm meant to die tonight right?" Caroline asked, and I knew she accepted it already.

"Caroline, nothing is written in stone." I tried saying. "If I stay here, right where I am, all night you will be safe."

"Tell me something..." The blonde said. "will I like it?"

"Like what?" I asked, perplexed.

"Being a vampire." She replied. "Will I like it?"

"Immortality will suit you like a glove, but you will hate it in the beginning." I replied, truly to the best of my knowledge.

"Then go home, Bonnie." She said, giving me a small smile.

"Why?" I asked, shocked. I was willing to change the timeline for her, why was she so accepting.

"Because sometimes we are meant for things we don't understand, but that eventually with time we understand." She replied, and it just confirmed something that I always knew. Caroline Forbes was no normal human being.

"Won't you regret it?" I asked, sitting next to her on the hospital bed. "Won't you resent me then?"

"Will you still be my friend?" She asked, without replying to my questions. "Will you still have my back?"

"Always." I replied, and she smiled at me.

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

Yes, Caroline Forbes was no normal human being, she was meant to be extraordinary. But she didn't deserve to be killed by Katherine Pierce like a pawn in a chess game. She didn't deserve to die do send a message to the Salvatores.

"Close your eyes Care." I said, looking at her with no emotion on my face.

"I thought I was meant to wait for a big bag vampire Bon." She replied, understanding.

"Do you prefer the vampire bitchy version of Elena or the wicked witch of Mystic Falls?" I asked dryly.

"Obviously you." Caroline Forbes replied, settling back on the bed with her eyes closed and a big smile on her face. Her last human smile.

I closed my eyes and snapped my fingers, Caroline's neck snapped.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys. New Chapter, and also let's check the votes.**

 **Kol: 193**

 **Elijah: 153**

 **Damon: 41**

 **Rebekah: 15**

 **You can vote until the chapter 25.**

 **I only put up the 4 top at the moment, a lot of you voted from love triangles so just know that I'll have Bonnie flirting a lot. I'll go with the flow mostly if I think my character as some good vibes with Elijah, even if Kol wins the voting, I'll write it.**

 **Love,**

 **RitzChan**


	21. Ancient Enemies

"I'm feeling peckish." Caroline said from the bed, with her eyes still closed. Of course the first thing she would say as a vampire was something like that. Sure, peckish for blood.

"That's good because I just stole five blood bags from down the hall." I replied, still cautious on how to handle Caroline. I mean, I did snap her neck a few hours ago.

Care's eyes finally opened, and she looked at me with a small smile on her lips. "Is it weird that I'm kind of excited about drinking blood? Because two days ago I thought sleeping with bloodsuckers was kind of kinky."

"Now you're the kinky one." I replied with a smirk, Caroline was still her perky self but with fangs now.

The blonde winked my way, before grabbing a blood bag and drinking it like if it had a straw. After the first taste her eyes turned red, with black veins, and her fangs popped out for a second before she controlled herself. For a just turned vampire this was amazing, while I didn't want to compare my Buffy to Bella Swan she had astonishing control.

"I came bearing presents, by the way." I finally said, when she finished the last bag.

"You mean the ones you forgot to buy for Christmas?" She asked, sarcastically. I knew she wasn't going to forget that so soon.

"Sure, why not." I said, rolling my eyes at her. "I brought you a ring and a bracelet." I put them on her hand.

"This blue stone..." She said, looking at the ring on her hand. "This is a daylight ring, isn't it?"

"Of course. While my books mention that it's extremely rare to find vampire's with such rings that's not the case when you sister from another mister is a awesome Bennett witch." I replied, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"Bonnie..." Care said, somewhat overwhelmed. Vampire emotions were much stronger than a human's, she was still getting used to it.

"The bracelet is much more important though." I continued, putting the bracelet on her right arm. "This is a amulet I spelled, it will help you with the bloodlust. This way you don't have to change your life completely."

"You mean I can go to school, be with Matt?" She asked, still shaken.

"Of course, you're now Caroline the Vampire but that doesn't mean you're not Caroline Forbes. Being a vampire just adds to the awesome person you already were." I replied, pulling her to a hug.

She stayed quiet for a while until she finally snorted. "You know the bracelet works, a few seconds ago I wanted to rip your throat out."

"Bitch as if you could." I replied, laughing. "I'm still the wicked witch, I can still wipe the floor with you sister."

"I'm Buffy the vampire, Dark Willow couldn't possibly kick my ass." Care replied, grabbing a pillow and throwing it in my face.

I grinned and threw the pillow back at her, with a laugh. This felt like ... home.

* * *

I closed the front door with my right foot, and let out a sigh. It hadn't gone as expected but at least Care was alive and well, as she was meant to be.

Things were starting to speed up, season one was done for and season two was starting. Katherine Pierce was in town, and soon enough the Mikaelson's would follow. But before that was the new season plot, goddam werewolves.

"I saw what happened." Her great-something grandmother said, as if greeting her.

"I guess when you're dead there's not much to do other than spying on your descendants." I replied, rolling my eyes at Emily. "Katherine's in town."

"I know, I saw her." Emily replied. "What is my old friend up to?"

"Trying to charm Stefan away from Elena, while tormenting Damon." I said smirking. That's Katherine Pierce, or well, Katerina Petrova for you. "Playing the game."

"What do you plan on doing?" Emily asked, curious.

"Right now I'm back in this haunted house for a simple reason, I need to power up. Now it's Katherine and while she's a formidable opponent the ones that came after her are much more troublesome."

"Who?" Now her ancestor was interested.

"Why, the Original's of course." I replied, before sitting down on the wooden floor and grabbing a grimoire and a candle. I needed to up my game.

* * *

I called Caroline, to check on her and to warn her I was going to be busy for a few days and where she could find me. Then I made a list of things I needed to do:

 _1)_ Control the Elements, and start trying to mix them together. (Status- ongoing. I'm ready to start mixing water and air.)

2) Learn Teleportation. (Status- Ongoing. I just started adding distance to my astral projection. The distance was the most fundamental part of such spells.)

3) Make Emily tell me about the Gilbert Rings, brainstorm solutions. (Status- to be initiated. Important against the Original Witch.)

4) Get the Moonstone. Be one step ahead. (Status- as soon as Mason hides it. Skinny dipping in vervain never bothered me much.)

5) Get an account on craigslist, check out that Slater guy. (Status- to be initiated. See if I can find some recent information on Klausy.)

Some things were missing from that list, but it was the gist of it. Not to mention I needed to get some cash quickly, I'm definitely not calling my dad for cash. With that in mind, I decided to cross one of the things on my to-do list and get cash at the same time- two rabbits with one stone.

I grabbed my cellphone and turned on the internet. I quickly created a craigslist account and put up an ad- " _From the darkness into the light, crafting sun jewelry for money. - WickedWitchBennett"_

Well, that should be enough to gather attention from Slater, who would definitely want to do business. If I remember right, the guy didn't have a ring and definitely wanted one. I needed money and information, this was the perfect plan. Now I just needed to wait.

* * *

I was walking through the Carnival with Caroline, who was jumpy as hell. Well, more like she was on crack. She couldn't stay still for a moment, and every sound captivated her attention.

"Are you okay Care?" I asked, worried. "Maybe coming today was a bad idea."

"What? Of course." The blonde replied quickly. "This is like so cool. I'm like listening to everything, heartbeats and conversations. Although I'm pretty sure that without the bracelet I would have already munched on a few humans."

"Well, I'm glad it's working." I replied, still somewhat worried. "If anything happens you know you can call me right? I have your back."

"Of course I know." Care replied, giving me a quick side hug. "It's just I feel so energized, like I've been sleeping for a really long time and I'm finally awake."

"And how are your emotions?" I asked, quietly.

"A hundred mile per hour." The newly turned vampire replied. "Like if I think about my parent's marriage I start crying, but if I think about Matt I can't stop giggling. It's kind of freaky."

"You knew about it before it happened at least." I replied, nodding my head. Of course she would feel like this, emotions where a vampire's greatest weakness. They felt more intensely than humans.

"Yes, and I tried the mind controlling thing and it worked." She said, excited with her success.

"Who did you try it on?" I asked, surprised.

"I went to the supermarket, and this woman wanted to steal the last bottle of my favorite wine. I got there first, so I told her to back the hell off." Care explained. "Next thing I know she started backing up from me with a dazed look on her face."

"You got out of the hospital and you went to buy wine?" I asked, perplexed.

"Duuh, I died. I thought I deserved a large glass of wine. I even added some blood to it." She replied as if it was the most normal answer ever. If you die, you get a glass of wine. Sounds like Caroline.

"Anyway..." She continued. "Salvatores at two o'clock. Is it just me or are they checking out Mason Lockwood's ass?"

I looked forward and saw the two vampire brothers next to each other, looking towards the new werewolf in town, Mason Lockwood. Man, I had forgotten how good looking Mason was. Hot damn, too bad Kitty Kat had already sunk her claws into him.

"Their checking him out alright, but not his ass." I replied quietly, so only she could hear me. "Their checking his strength."

The blonde next to me frowned at looked towards Mason, when Demon sent Stefan to challenge the wolf to an arm-wrestle competition. The moment Mason defeated Stefan, Caroline turned towards me with an expression that could be easily read as- what the fuck just happened?

"Wolf." I replied, still looking towards the Lockwood men in the room.

"Hot damn." Caroline replied, lowly whistling. "I'll make just to stay away then, just my luck that the ancient enemy of my species is so damn hot."

Before they could leave the room to go outside, Damon stopped them.

"Hello ladies, good to see you here." The vampire greeted. "Caroline, good to see you're all good."

"I suppose I have to thank you for that." Care replied, with a small smile. Damon frowned and looked at me, but before he could say anything his eyes caught the blue ring on Care's finger.

"The hell witchy?" He growled at me, grabbing my wrist. I rolled my eyes, damn emotional vampires.

"Unhand me before I fry your brains in front of the whole town." I said dryly, in a bored tone.

"Explain." He replied, letting my wrist go.

"Katherine's in town." I replied. "Caroline died on her hospital bed, I made her a ring. And before you try o stake her, she has been here all night and she isn't even feeling peckish."

Damon looked at Caroline carefully before nodding. "You're the one that's telling Stefan and Elena, I want nothing to do with this mess. You approved of the use of my blood to heal Barbie, now you deal with the consequences."

"I'm here you know, I can hear you." Caroline huffed, rolling her eyes at the older vampire.

"Agreed." I replied. I was doing that already.

"Also, you don't happen to know what's up with the surfer?" Damon inquired.

"Oh, I do of course." I replied with a smirk, before grabbing Caroline's hand in mine and pulling her towards the car. "But what would the fun be in telling you?"

Damon stood there godsmacked, while Caroline giggled next to me. I'm not an oracle, if he wanted something he should start to learn that there nothing free with me. You pay you get answers, just asking things will get him nowhere.

Meanwhile, I phone buzzed. I had gotten a reply to my craigslist ad.

Things were looking up.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys. New Chapter, and also lets check the votes.**

 **Kol: 249**

 **Elijah: 199**

 **Damon: 43**

 **Rebekah: 22**

 **Love,**

 **RitzChan**


	22. Freezing Inside

_'In the beginning things were so simple, well ... not really. This new life for me was tough, I mostly dissociated reality when I was a child, with time it got easier to know this isn't a dream._

 _I remember my psychiatrist telling my father this disassociation also resulted in lack of empathy which was why she diagnosed me antisocial personality disorder. In case any descendants of mine that are reading this don't know what that is (if I even have descendants), well, it's commonly known as sociopath. In the words of Sherlock Holmes, I'm high-functioning sociopath._

 _Even so those were the days, the calm before the storm. We used to do normal things before, like going out to the grill to play pool and eat fries. That was b.s (before the Salvatores), after vampires came back to Mystic Falls everything changed. Fucking Damon trying to play ball, and Peaches being annoying. Katherine being troublesome, yet looking cool as shit. I'm not even going to mention Elijah yet, with his awesome good hair, or Klaus with his shitty dimples. There's so much to this history yet to be told ...' - Bonnie Bennett's Diary, page 25_

* * *

"So what are you doing today?" Caroline asked, after our first class. I had been in school for two hours and I already wanted to leave this cursed place.

"Let's see..." I said thoughtful. "I'm going to ditch P.E to go see a vampire about daylight rings to get more money. After that I'm going to get something to eat at the grill, so how about we meet up at 5 p.m for brunch, and I'm going to spend the rest of the day training."

"Why do you need more money?" Caroline asked perplexed. "Didn't you get a bunch of money from Jeremy's vampire girlfriend?"

"I did, but I need more." I replied, opening my locker and stuffing my math book in there. "I only spent some of that on Grams funeral, but I need more."

"What are you scheming now dear friend of mine?" The blonde cheerleader inquired, with an amused smile on her face.

"You know me, always scheming." I replied, shrugging.

"I bet five bucks I know what you're doing." Care said, now smirking at me. "Care to take that wager?"

"I'm the seer here, but sure go for it." I replied, as we started walking towards our next class.

"You've been hauled up in some secret witch cave of yours that you have yet to share with me, and If I know you, you want to upgrade it to be as awesome as the batcave." The blonde guessed, looking at me for confirmation.

"Maybe." I replied, amused at her deduction.

"I bet you want to make it super safe, and recalling the vast number of vamps in this town these days I say you want to buy the land or the house, or the cave..." Caroline continued, looking at my response.

"Not bad Sherlock." I replied with a shrug. "What do you make of it?"

"I think it's awesome to have your own super secret witchy hangout, but only if you invite you Buffy to chill in it too." She replied, proud of herself of guessing what I was up to. "But do you really need more money for that?"

"Well, buying it is easy enough but fixing it is going to take a pretty penny." I replied, thinking about it. I wanted to buy the witch house, not only did it have it's own security already installed with the dead witch spirits and all, but it also was very hard to find. If what I remember was correct Elijah had tried to find it with the help of his witches and didn't find it, the only one who knew it was Damon because he tried to save Emily.

"How are you going to fix it and keep it a secret then?" Caroline asked, interested.

"Well I was going to hire some people from out of town, and I was planning on asking you a favor." I replied, as we arrived at the classroom. "I'll tell you later tho, time for english class."

* * *

It took me two hours to get to Richmond, I was meeting Slater at the Café he worked on. The one where Elijah destroyed the windows with coins, being a total badass in season 2.

I walked in and found Slater easily enough, you could feel the hope and the jitters from miles away. I sat on the empty chair in front of him and he almost jumped like a scared cat. If I didn't know better, I wouldn't have thought this one was a vamp.

"Hello." He greeted in a small smile. "I'm Slater. Are you WickedWitchBennett?"

"You can call me..." I started, about to give him my name when I thought better about it. This guy was killed by Elijah, but also compelled. Let's not give my enemies more free information. "Maze."

"Maze?" He inquired, surprised. "Like Mazikeen from that DC comics spin-off of Sandman, Lucifer?"

"No, more like an abbreviation for Maisie." I replied giving him the name of my ancestor, while rolling my eyes at his obvious nerdiness. "What kind of name is Slater anyway?"

"It's my last name, I change first names every few years so people normally just call me by my last name." He explained.

"Whatever." I replied, with a sigh not in the mood for small talk. "So you want jewelry right?"

"Yes, I do." The blonde vampire replied, with a determined look on his face. I had to admit he was kind of cute, although I'm pretty sure he's got a human girlfriend.

"Ring, bracelet or necklace?" I asked, getting down to business.

"I was thinking, maybe, a small earing?" He said, nervously looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to our conversation. Right, vampire café. "Harder to notice, and harder to take off."

"Smart." I commented with a smirk. "I like you, although that doesn't give you a discount."

"Of course." He replied, with a smile, as he turned his computer screen towards me. It showed 50 million dollars, ready to be transferred to my bank account.

I nodded at him, and smiled. "Give a moment, I need to go to the toilet." I excused myself and went to the ladies room, which was thankfully empty.

I lit a small piece of sage for secrecy, while grabbing a small lapis lazuli stone. I checked the spell once more in my phone, since I had taken a picture of it, and I quickly created the earing with magic and spelled it. In less than five minutes I had 50 million in my pocket, nice.

I put out the sage, and went to see Slater who was still were I had left him. I greeted him with a smile and put the earing on the table where he could see it. "Your turn buddy."

He almost started jumping on his seat before putting his password and pressing ok on the transfer. He turned the computer once more to me, where I saw that it had gone through. I then pushed the earing towards him, which he grabbed like it was the holy grail. "Thank you so much." He said.

"No problem, good doing business with you." I replied, while thinking that if it had been me I would have checked the earing first before paying. Luckily for him, I'm not a bitch out to deceive anyone.

I started to get up, ready to leave when Slatter called out. "Hey, I might know some more people interested in your services."

"Send them my way then." I replied, pushing the door of the café open. I had a two hour drive back home and I better hurry or Caroline would kill me for being late for brunch.

* * *

"Hey." Elena and Caroline greeted at the same time, as both took a seat. I didn't know Elena was coming but whatever. They ordered two chocolate milkshakes, not hungry to eat anything else.

"Sup." I replied, taking a sip of my hot chocolate. "It's been a while since we catched up Lena."

"Yeah, my life's been a mess." The doppelganger replied. "Damon has been up about Mason Lockwood, and so has Stefan. We're planning on going to Duke University to check on Isobel's research, maybe there's something. She knew about vampires, and Katherine, so maybe she knows why we look exactly the same?"

"Probably." I replied, not giving much away. This was why I thought Elena was self-centered, when you catch up it goes both ways but with Elena is mostly about her drama. Which didn't make me want to tell her any hints about the future. At least now her drama was more entertaining, before the Salvatores it was all about Matt and cheer practice, ugh.

Caroline catched on my annoyance, and intervened before Elena could continue as their milkshakes arrived at the table. "Are you guys going to the party Tyler's throwing at the swimming hole? It's in two days."

"Sure, if I don't have anything to do." I replied, shrugging. I needed to get drunk, I had been way to stressed with this vampire bullshit lately.

"Yay, let's go together!" Caroline cheered, obviously still getting used to her heightened emotions.

"What's up with you Care?" Elena asked, laughing. "Your more energetic than normal."

"She's high on blood, and sugar." I replied, looking at the half drunk milkshake in front of the blonde vampire.

"Blood?" Elena asked, completely shocked. Right, nobody had told her about that yet. Ops, and the vampire cat is out of the bag. Again.

"Care's a vamp now." I replied in a deadpan, as I took another sip of my drink.

"What?" The doppelganger asked with a frown, looking at Caroline for answers. "How come you didn't tell me? And why are you here in the open with all these people?"

"I died with Damon's blood in my system at the hospital." Caroline replied with a shrug. Yes, she's been hanging with me way to much. "Bam, Caroline on crack that drinks blood. And I'm fine, I totally no need to eat people thanks to Bon."

Elena looked at me, inquiring silently, and I let out a sigh. "I made her a talisman for the bloodlust and a daylight ring. All's well that ends well."

"Caroline..." Elena said softly, still astonished. "Why didn't you tell me? You changed species, that's something I would like to know."

"Vampires existing in our town was something that _I_ would have liked to know, but you didn't tell me." The blonde replied seriously. "The only reason why I didn't end up as a blood bag for some vampire in this town is because Bonnie told me, not you."

"It wasn't my secret to tell." Elena replied, looking aghast.

"True, but the fact remains." Caroline replied, rolling her eyes. "When was the last time you asked how we were doing Elena? Lately it's all about keeping up with the Salvatore drama."

"That's..." Elena started, not sure how to reply.

"I get it, you and peaches have an epic romance." I finally spoke up. "But we have our lives too, you can't be pissed you didn't know something when you haven't been around much. Did you even visit Caroline at the hospital? Did you talk to her after she left the hospital?"

"She was busy with Matt, and Katherine showed up and hurt uncle John." Elena said, before sighing. "I see why this happened, but don't shut me out. You're my best friends, even if there's drama in my life I want to know about your drama."

"Even if my drama is your ex-boyfriend?" Caroline asked Elena, with a smile. "That's bound to be awkward."

"Awkward drama is good entertainment." I said before Elena could reply. "Please entertain me, I've been bored lately."

They stared at each other, before rolling their eyes at my antics and we shared a good laugh. It's been a long time since the three of us had a moment like this.

* * *

After that I drove up to the witch's house to do something I had been planning for a long time. I was taking my elemental training to the next level. Tonight I would do it, I would create ice like the freaking White Queen.

I opened the front door and said loudly. "Honey I'm home."

"No need to be so loud, we can hear you perfectly granddaughter." Emily greeted, with a bored look on her face.

"There you are, I need to speak to you about a few things." I said, nodding at her as a greeting. "How would you and your witch buddies feel about me buying the land and the house?"

Emily looked at me surprised, before she turned her head slightly to the right side, as if earing what the others were saying. I could only hear them if I tried, so I left the communication with spirits to her.

"We don't mind, specially since it's you Bonnie." Emily informed me with a smile. "After all, your part of our coven."

"Coven? Since when?" I asked, surprised. Was there a Bennett coven that I hadn't been aware of?

"The witches burnt in this land were the Bennett coven." Emily replied. "So we have nothing against this plan of yours."

"Ok cool, I'll ask more questions later. I'm planning on fixing the house too." I replied. "Now, I'm finally ready to do it."

"I've told you that I've never seen witches use the elements like you plan to." Emily replied, cautious. "Are you sure you want to try it?"

"Of course, just because you've never seen it doesn't mean it can't be done." I replied with a scoff. With that I put a large bowl with water in front of me and sat on the ground comfortably.

I first started by feeling the water in the bowl, and when I had a good feel of it I tried dropping it's temperature. I thought I had it, but when I opened my eyes the water continued there looking normal. I frowned at it, and put my hand in it only to hiss out when I felt that the water was freezing. Freezing but not frozen, damn it.

I continued trying to make it work for two hours, until Emily took pity on me and appeared once again. That, or she came out to laugh at me. Probably the latter.

"That's not working is it?" Emily said, and I could hear her snickering at me.

"Do you have any sage advice oh dear many-greats grandmother?" I asked, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"What your doing any witch can do, but that's not what you want to do." She said, as she kneeled down on the floor next to me. "Changing the properties of the elements is easy, what you want to do is combine them. Right now that's not what your doing."

"Explain." I almost growled out, frustrated with my inability to solve this. I was all-knowing and shit but even I was still clueless about some parts of the craft.

"Changing the strength of the wind, the length of the fire and the form of the earth is the basic training for elements, and so is changing the state of the water. When you started training water did you not change its state?"

"I heated it up." I replied, not getting it.

"Exactly, you boiled it, and right now you're only doing the opposite, chilling the water." Emily explained, and I groaned.

"So I've been doing basic elemental trained for two hours, not what I wanted to do." I said, wanting to bang my head against the wall.

"Try it again, except this time call forth the wind first. Don't focus so much on the water but on the wind." Emily advised, before disappearing once more.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes once more. This time I focused on the air around me, and I chilled it down until I felt shivers down my arms. When I thought I had it cold enough I focused on the water in front of me, while keeping the air chilly at the same time. The water had already become cold because of the air but I wanted it frozen so I focused all of the cold in the air on the water while I made the chilled the water more at the same time. I continued doing the same thing for a while, afraid of opening my eyes to see failure once again.

"Granddaughter?" I hear Emily calling, but kept my eyes closed.

"What?" I asked, afraid of letting my concentration slip.

"Open your eyes, I think that's enough." Emily replied, and I could feel the amusement in her tone.

"Can't you see I'm training Emily?" I groaned at her as I opened my eyes, only to stare at the room around me in wonder.

"I can see that indeed Bonnie." Emily replied, as she looked around the room which was frozen from top to bottom. The ice reached the ceiling, and the floor looked like a frozen lake."You froze the whole damn room."

"I did it." I cheered, laughing and jumping in surprise. "Yaaas. Take that Queen Elsa."

Unluckily for me, the frozen floor was also quite slippery and I ended up slipping and ending up on the floor with my ass on the freezing ground. "Ouch, goddamnit."

Emily laughed at my expense, and I swear to the gods that I could hear the rest of the dead witches laughing at me also. All in all, today was awesome.

"Totally worth it." I moaned with a laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay but because of that you guys got a huge chapter. This is the biggest chapter I've ever written so yay. Down to the votes, Kol is winning and the votes close in chapter 25. So, vote while you still can.**

 **Kol: 290**

 **Elijah: 215**

 **Damon: 47**

 **Rebekah: 32**


	23. She Done Messed With The Wrong Witch

"Who wants to die?" I asked as Caroline reached my side with red crying eyes and a devastated look on her face. We came to Tyler's party with Stefan, who after learning about Caroline's new vampiric reality wanted to teach her how to be a bunny eater. Caroline had amused him, mostly because she wanted to try and hunt animals if only to be Cullen for a day.

"I almost ate Matt, got attacked by a wolf and I really want to go home right now." Caroline replied in a hurry, as she started walking towards my car since I have driven us here. I followed her in silence, thinking to himself. This had happened in canon, but it shouldn't have, at least the part where she munches on Mattie blue-blue. I gave her that enchanted bracelet for that very same reason.

I drove us into town, but I could only contain my questions for a few minutes.

"Explain." I said, turning down the music from the radio.

"I didn't bite him, but I wanted to." Caroline said, almost sighing. "That's the worst part. I didn't feel bloodlust, not like that time at the hospital, but we were making out and I wanted to bite him."

"You're a vampire hon, of course you want to bite him." I replied, looking sideways at her. She had read my grimoires, she knew this. Vampires had fangs to feed, but it was also a fundamental part of their beings and fangs are meant to bite. Being it for feeding or for pleasure.

"I know, but I almost forgot that it's wasn't like _that_ for him." Caroline said. "I'm a vampire and I like it kinky like that now, but he's human and it will only hurt for him."

"Maybe he also has a biting kink?" I asked, wondering out loud. "You never know, the quiet ones are always the crazy ones."

The blonde rolled her eyes and continued to unburden her soul. "Thankfully Stefan intervened before anything happened, but then all of a sudden this freaking wolf jumped on me all of a sudden. Matt almost had a heart attack."

"How did Mattie take to Stefan interrupting sexy time?" I blurted out, before shaking my head. "Forget that, you weren't bitten right?"

"Well, he didn't take it well." Caroline replied deadpanned. "But it's all good, Stefan and I weren't bitten because Tyler popped out of nowhere and shooed it away. Stefan said he talked with Elena and apparently she and Damon found out that werewolf bites kill vampires. There's no cure right?"

"Not at the moment no." I replied, thinking about Klaus. The cure would only work when his curse was broken, at the moment it didn't exist. "So stay away from werewolves for the time being, would you?"

"Obviously." She replied, with a 'duh' expression on her face. "What do I do about Matt? I like him, but I also feel like I'm no longer the girl he was dating."

"You're still you, but with a few new quirks." I said with a smile. "I would know, I've put up with you for years. I don't say show him your teeth, but if you feel that way introduce him to the new you. If he can't deal, he loses his appeal."

She let out a laugh at my rhyme and turned on the volume of the radio.

* * *

2 of March 2010

I was sitting on a bench at Whitmore college with my eyes closed as a practiced a bit of projection. The good part of projection was that you didn't need to find your way around if you knew where you wanted to teleport to. Right now I wanted to project myself into one Lorenzo St. John and it didn't take long for me to be in a disinfected torture room. Said vampire was strapped to a table while the dick known as Doctor Maxfield was playing with his insides.

"That tickles doc." Enzo grunted, rolling his eyes at his torturer.

"The prisoner continues to make jokes as usual." Maxfield said out loud, and I noticed the camera near him recording. I sneered at the guy, and walked towards them to have a better look. The blood itself didn't faze me much, nor did seeing the insides of another person. What did faze me tho were the acts of the human searching for science. Sure the benefits for humanity were great, but in doing so the humans became worse than the so-called beasts.

I didn't have problems with vampires because I understood their nature. Even if most witches think of vampires as abominations, they had their own nature. Vampires feed on humans, but humans feed on animals. We raise animals for slaughter, put them in cages all their lives, fatten them up, and when the time is due, kill them and sell them for a trifle. That's not even thinking about the torture the humans put them through for cosmetics or other useless bullshit.

Vampires were simple. They needed blood to survive, and they took it. Maybe sometimes they killed their prey, and most of them weren't above torture either, but it was their nature. All of them were human once, and if they were a few centuries, when they were human they too had to catch their prey to eat. If anything their feeding habit showed us that they weren't so different from humans, after all, the only difference was that they were on the top of the food chain.

This world was different from her previous one and curiously one of the main divergences was the number of the world populace. The numbers weren't that different, minus of a couple billion, and China and India were still the most populated countries but the rates of hunger in Southern Asia, for example, were a bit smaller. The reason was obviously vampires. They had been here for millennia, ancestors got eaten and bloodlines disappeared.

Thousands of vampires worldwide feeding on humans had caused the numbers to decline, but in doing so the quality of life had elevated in certain regions because of the drop of mouths to feed. Fewer people also resulted in less pollution, which helped mother nature. Would you look at that, the abominations were helping the planet.

Some part of her knew that, as a human being, she should think about the billion of people that had died but she had been dead before and death was a part of nature. She had been reborn, and while she knew it wasn't normal to remember one's past life it still meant that reincarnation was a thing. So while yes, they did die, they were off to _the next great adventure_.

Which was why humans like Wes Maxfield triggered her urge to kill. Idiots who couldn't put themselves in other people's shoes. I wonder what would have happened if Wes had been turned into a vampire before knowing about them. What would he have done? The majority of the vampires that didn't complete the transition were humans already in the know, mostly witches. Humans generally ended up giving into their urges and feeding, and then normally adapted. When judging others, they gave themselves reasons to be judged.

"Today's procedure will be the removal of both lungs to observe the inner regeneration of the lung tissue." Maxfield droned, and Enzo closed his eyes to shut out the pain.

I still didn't know if I could rescue Enzo, or even if it would be a good idea to do it so earlier in the game, but I could at least give out a bit of revenge in his place. I forced my magic to change the nature of my projection into astral projection. I didn't exactly need to be tangible to dish out a hex, especially cus I could only force small moments of manifestation, but I wanted Enzo to know the doc was getting his due.

I touched the vampire in the arm softly, and his eyes snapped open and he looked to where I was standing. He couldn't see me, not until I willed it, but his eyes were moisty. It had probably been a long time since anybody had touched him softly, with no intention to hurt. I wasn't the most caring person, and he most certainly didn't want my pity, but I was probably the only person in this world who knew he as even still alive. Well, undead but whatever.

" _Ostendere_." I whispered, still maintaining skin to skin contact. He didn't speak, but his eyes widened as he took in my appearance. We shared an eye to eye contest, and I brought my finger up to my lips warning him to be quiet. He slightly nodded and winced in pain as the doc messed with his entrails.

"My name's Maze." I said, giving my ancestor's name as my own once more. Using another name gave me a certain protection and the feeling of freedom. To act without anyone knowing who I was made me feel unbound from the hellhole that was Mystic Falls.

Bonnie Bennett was the town witch, and even if she wasn't canon Bonnie she still felt like it was her job to protect her territory. _Maze_ however could be whatever kind of witch she wanted, she could do whatever she wanted without being stuck in a place she didn't particularly feel that attached too. "I'm projecting right now, I'm not actually here. Doctor douche can't see me."

He didn't nod, but he blinked and I could see understanding on his face. "I can't free you, not yet. But I decided to show myself to you because I want you to know that I'm hexing the dude who's playing with your lungs like they're stress balls."

This time he let out a strangled laugh, as Wes gripped his right lung.

"The subject is laughing, obviously to ignore the feeling of the procedure." Wes drawled, after giving Enzo an unamused look.

Without further ado, I took a step forward and brushed the docs hand and restrained my need to strangle the life from his body. Unfortunately, I couldn't exactly hijack a supernatural hating society to rescue a vampire on my own, controlling my need to be reckless I chanted. _"Vident oculi laesos."_

My prey let out a hiss taking out his blood covered hands from the insides of the vampire. "What the hell?" He spits out, taking off his glove. There on his hand was a circle carved into his skin.

This was my first time actually enacting a hex, but Gloria had taught me enough to be able to do it on the fly. Hexes were easy enough to cast, you call out your intentions and will them into the world. The marking served as an anchor to bind a hex to the person cursed, mental hexes started with magic until they were so bound to the chemistry of the brain that they became irreversible. I choose a circle as a mark because it was a never-ending circle. Never ending like a vampire and like the never-ending thirst for knowledge that Wes Maxfield endorsed.

The doc quickly got out of the operating table and went to the other room to put his hand under water to diminish the pain.

"What did you do love?" Enzo asked quietly, not wanting to alert the human.

"Every time he closes his eyes he will know what it's like to be you." I replied, giving the vampire a smirk. "First he'll dream of turning into a vampire like you have turned. He'll dream of turning, and the thirst. Then he'll know the struggle, the heightened emotions and the guilt of the first kill. Then, everything done to you will be done to him next. He'll go mad until his brain can no longer function, leaving him a vegetable until someone puts him out of his misery."

"Quite the wicked witch you are." He murmured, his eyes shining with vengeance. My smirk widened, I was quite proud of this little hex. Poetic justice indeed.

"It will take a few months at the very least until it's done." I informed him. "I could outright kill him, but I'm sure he's not working alone and this way you'll have a front seat."

"Much appreciated." He replied with a grin, as the doctor walked in.

"What did you do?" The human in the room growled at the vampire, who in turn let out a chuckle.

"What could my little old self do doc?" Enzo replied as if shrugging. "I'm tied to a table with my entrails on display, If I could do anything your head would already be separated from your body."

The doctor growled. "Someone is in need of his dose of vervain."

Before Wes put him down with vervain, I lowered my head and whispered. "I'll get your vampire ass out of this hell, you just have to wait a-."

Before I could finish, I felt someone shake me and before I could blink I was back on the garden bench. Next to me was Reid, shaking me awake.

"Bonnie hey, you ok?" My aikido partner asked, touching my shoulder. I shrugged his hand off and almost growled. Damn idiot disrupted my concentration.

"I'm fine." I replied, rolling my eyes. "I was meditating. What do you want Ken?"

"Well _Barbie_ , I wanted to talk to you." He replied with a dashing smile. "I heard your quitting Aikido?"

"Yeah." I replied with a nod. "Today was my last class, I have a tight schedule." I barely had time to sleep with the number of grimoires I had to read, herbs to take care off, plans to scheme and school. Not to mention I had to keep up with the vampire drama in town.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something for a while now." He said, with a frown. "I just didn't have the balls to do it so fast."

"Yes, I'm single and no I don't want to date your ass." I said sassily. He was hot, true. Unfortunately, my life was literally a supernatural teenage soap opera.

"I'm a werewolf." He stated declared seriously, looking me in the eyes.

"Ok?" I replied, frowning at this new information. "Sucks to be you, what do you want?" A werewolf never before introduced in the show, how intriguing. It makes sense, cannon Bon Bon never had aikido and even tho Reid was one of Gram's students I doubt they knew each other. By the time the Scooby gang starts college Reid would already have graduated, thus never making an appearance.

"It happened in my first year." He told me, obviously not feeling comfortable sharing but doing it anyway. "I was leaving campus and I heard a woman scream, I went to help and hit the thief with too much strength. He hit his head and died instantaneously. Luckily for me the woman I helped out was my occult studies professor, your Grandmother, who knew what was happening to me. I'm adopted you see, so I had not idea what the hell was going on."

"Thanks for helping out my Grams, but she's dead so what do you want?" I repeated the question, arching my brow at him.

"Professor Bennett helped me out, she spelled my parent's cabin in the woods so that when I turned I couldn't leave but since she died-" He replied until I interrupted him.

"Let me guess, the boundary spell shattered and you want me to juice it up?" I asked, guessing why he had come to me.

"Please." He practically begged. Being a werewolf definitely sucked, I'm glad I was reborn as a witch because breaking every single bone in one's body must hurt like a bitch. Having allies was a good plan because everyone knows that a lone wolf dies while the pack survives.

"I'm up for it." I replied, and I could almost smell the relief coming from him. "But magic comes with a price."

"Anything." Reid replied, pleaded. "I don't want to hurt anyone. Your grandmother explained that werewolves generally like to hunt vampires, but during the full moon they'll attack anyone that crosses their path."

"Speaking of the full moon, you didn't happen to go hunting near Mystic Falls two days ago did you?" I asked, just to be sure. It was probably Mason like in canon, but you never know.

"I jugged down wolfbane and tied myself with spelled chains." He replied, shaking his head. "I don't think I got free, but it's always a possibility."

"Ok." I said. "Give me your phone." He looked at me weirdly, taking his phone from his back pocket and handing it to me. I quickly added my number on his phone before returning it. "I added my number, text me next week and we'll meet up for me to put up a boundary spell."

"Thank you so much, Bonnie." Reid declared with a sunny smile, giving me a quick sidelong hug before I could dodge him. "I owe you."

"Damn right you do pretty boy, and don't you forget it." I said rolling my eyes at his cheery attitude.

* * *

I was driving back into town when my phone started ringing, the ringtone told me that it was Caroline.

"Sup Buffy." I greeted, as I put my phone on speaker mode.

"Buffy needs Willow ASAP." The blonde declared, and I could hear the nervousness in her voice. "My mom invited the evil doppelganger into my house thinking she was Elena and the doppelbitch wants me to run interference with Stefan and Elena. She threatened my mom."

"Meet me at my house." I replied, gripping the wheel tighter. "I'll take care of it."

"No." Caroline replied, and I could sense her annoyance at me. " _We'll_ take care of this, I'm a vampire now Bonnie she's older but I'm not defenseless. I'm bitch slapping her, she threatened my mom."

I grinned like a proud momma before I agreed.

"Either way, the bitch is going down."

* * *

 **A/N: Twice in a week, lucky you. I've been feeling inspired by all the reviews you guys write. This is my most favorited fanfiction, so still awesome to know you guys still read and still follow even if my updating schedules are non-existing.**

 **Meanwhile, I've wanted to add Enzo from some time now. Funny thing you probably didn't notice, my self-insert's knowledge only goes into the end of the six season of the vampire diaries. Mostly because when I started writing this I hadn't seen the seventh season yet, so she has not idea cannon BonBon ended up with Enzo. I love Bonenzo, mostly because their very well suited for each, and while they probably won't get together in this fic I have the ideal gal for our boy Enzo. Wanna guess? The differences between canon Bn and my Bon are vast, and you bet they can cause some chaos together.**

 **Also, someone review that they thought Bonnie was arrogant and I can agree with that because she's meant to have flaws. She's almost fifty and knows the future, she feels confident enough in herself and in her magic to be arrogant. Age and knowledge breeds arrogance, and while that might beat her in the face later she still has a lot to learn.**

 **Now for the votes:**

 **Kol: 329**

 **Elijah: 234**

 **Damon: 51**

 **Rebekah: 36**


	24. Deal With the Devil

_4 of March of 2010_

"Katherine." Caroline said as she looked in the mirror to see the curly haired doppelganger behind her.

"Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?" Kitty Kat inquired, narrowing her eyes at the blonde vampire.

"I tried, ok?" Caroline replied almost rolling her eyes. She had spent the whole day talking Elena out of a relationship with an immortal, which hit a bit close to home as she too was in a relationship with a human. "But I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend."

"Occupy her. That's all I asked." Katherine stated, getting closer to the baby vampire.

"Occupying someone, it's not my best trait." Care said as I stepped out of the bathroom stall.

"I don't know Care Bear, I think you're pretty good at it." I declared, coming face to face with the five-hundred-year-old doppelganger. Said doppelganger looked at me surprised before she smirked.

"Well, would you look at that." She said. "The Bennett Witch I had yet to meet. I had a few Bennett friends."

"I'm aware. Emily likes to talk about how much of a traitor you are." I replied deadpanning, she was trying to play mind games with the wrong witch. "I mean she served you as a close friend and you sold her out to the council, as her descendant it's my duty to dish out well-deserved punishment."

"Please, what can a baby vampire and a noob witch do?" She snarked with a snarl on her face. "I've been around for five centuries, you're way out of your league."

"Funny you say that." Caroline spoke out, chuckling slightly. Before the older vampire could reply I intervened.

" _Ossox_." I chanted under my breath, concentrating on Katherine's legs which violently cracked, putting the vampire on her knees. Before she had time to heal I stepped behind her and put both of my hands on her shoulders forcing her down. " _Ah Sha Lana."_

That was the most powerful incantation of the pain infliction spell that I knew off, I had asked Emily for help and she apparently got it from our most bitchy ancestor, Tessa. Don't ask me how she got it, but since I wanted to use in on Katherine's doppelganger ass I bet Tessa is watching this with glee. Probably imagining I was torturing Amara for the kicks of it, but still, thanks oh vengeful ancestor of mine.

The vampire meanwhile was squirming under my hands, her voice rough from the screams that left her throat. I held it for a moment longer until I felt she couldn't take it anymore. "Don't even think of running, there's a boundary spell, and a cloaking one which is why you didn't ear me before, nobody can hear you screaming." I whispered in her hear and left the rest of the show for Caroline.

Before the older vampire could reply Caroline speeded towards her and sucker punched her in the face, making her fall to the ground with a groan. "Bitch don't you ever threaten me or my mother again."

Now that Caroline had punched the wench, I leaned into Katherine and whispered. "Santa Klausy is coming for you." I saw her eyes open in shock before I snapped my fingers and cracked her neck.

"You do know that Christmas was like three months ago right?" Caroline asked half smiling in good humor, as she slightly kicked Katherine out of her way with her high heels.

"Well Kitty Kat wasn't been nice and Santa Klaus is coming for her." I replied, amused by my own private jokes.

"I thought that was Krampus?" Caroline wondered out loud, as I took down the spells in the bathroom. Before I had time to react to the headache that hit me like a ton of bricks, Caroline was next to me with a worried face.

"I smell human blood." She said, looking at me concerned. Before I could reply I felt the blood coming out of my nose and frowned cleaning it with my sleeve.

"It's fine Care." I replied in hope of ending her worry. This was the first time I had ever bleed from my nose but, even with training, I had human limitations. I did just do a cloaking spell, a boundary spell, the bone breaking spell, a pain infliction spell that came from a two-thousand-year-old witch and then I took down two spells. All of that in less than 30 minutes. While I'm kind of proud that my limit is way superior to canon Bonnie in season two, more training was needed. "This happens when I reach my limit, a quick nap and I'm good to go again."

"I've seen you use magic for years, but this never happened." The blonde replied, still frowning.

"Relax," I replied, with a shrug. "Now that we've dealt with doppelbitch there's something I need your help with."

"What do you need?" Care asked, as we left the Grill and walked towards her car.

"I need you, my dear vampire friend, to compel some annoying human in the Mayor's office that refuses to sell a piece of land to a minor." I answered with a smirk.

"I do that, and I want in on the next plot." She replied with a knowing look on her face. "I totally hear you rambling to your self you know, plus that Santa Klaus threat was obviously future talk. So, Santa's real?"

"If by Santa you mean a thousand-year-old vampire named Klaus sure." I deadpanned as I drove us to Town Hall. Damn troublesome blonde with Sherlock-like deductive skill. Still, I was planning on telling her as soon as Katherine was in the tomb. "And no, he doesn't have a white beard."

Now that we put the fear of God, or better yet the fear of Klaus into her, Katherine better listen to her self-preservation and leave us out of her Salvatore games.

* * *

 _5 of March of 2010_

"Now why have I been summoned here like a servant?" I ranted as I pushed the Salvatore Boarding House. "If you didn't get the memo this isn't 1864 when Bennett witches were slaves. So texting me with 'get your ass here now' will only result in me coming here to snap some necks or to pop some blood vessels."

As soon as I stepped in I noticed Caroline and Elena were also here. Meanwhile, both Salvatores looked like they had hit by a truck. "What the hell happened?"I asked, turning to Caroline.

"My mom knows, she attacked Damon and Stefan and she saw me eating one of her officers and the other one got killed when I used him as a human meat shield." Caroline replied obviously distressed, and I walked towards her and gave her a hug.

"It's going to be ok Care," I whispered in her ear, but the vampires in the room could hear me just fine. "We'll take care of this, Buffy and Willow against the world."

"We're going to lock her up for a few days until the vervain leaves her system, and then we're going to compel her." Stefan informed as he pulled Elena closed to him to comfort her.

"It seems you have a sound plan, so why did you text me, Damon?" I asked the older Salvatore, who was nursing a drink on the couch.

"I might have stabbed the older Lockwood with a silver knife, and that might have backfired." He replied half smirking half rolling his eyes at the situation. "So witch who knows shit, talk."

"Oh, this is rich," I replied with a sarcastic laugh. "You piss off a werewolf and then have the gall to summon me like a slave, and now you want free information? Do you remember you still owe me? While the tomb was part of a deal I rescued your ass from the flames, you don't get to ask more favors until you pay up your dues."

Stefan and Elena looked at me with frowns, obviously expecting me to comply with this nonsense without getting anything in return, but Damon looked at me with understanding. The elder Salvatore wasn't an idiot, he was quite selfish and so was I. He looked thoughtful for a minute and then nodded.

"What do you want for 'saving my ass from the flames' as you put it?" Damon drawled out.

"Now your talking straight," I replied, sitting my self on the other couch in front of him. "I have recently bought something, and I need your help with fixing it."

Caroline sent me a knowing look, already knowing what this was about seeing as she had helped me bought it, while Peaches and Elena looked at me like I had grown another head.

"Can't you just help us out, Bonnie?" Elena asked quietly, looking at me with puppy eyes.

"No." I deadpanned at her. "They owe me, and my magic and knowledge aren't free and up for the taking, Elena."

Before the doppelganger could say anything else, Damon hummed in agreement. "I help you out with this, and you tell me any information you have on Lockwolf. Deal?"

"Seeing as this is a payment from a previous debt, you don't have the right to make a deal out of it," I replied, narrowing my eyes at me. "However, I'll let you have the information pro bono if you keep everything about what you're helping me with to yourself. No babbling to your baby brother either."

"Deal." He replied before Stefan intervened, and I nodded in agreement.

"Let's go then, the quicker you help me the quicker I help you." I informed as I got up from my seat. I walked towards Caroline and gave her another comforting hug, whispering that I would call her soon, and then left the house with the elder Salvatore fallowing me.

* * *

"So let me get his straight," Damon said as he looked at me sideways from the driver's seat. "you bought the land were Emily was murdered and the place is swarmed with dead witches, so you want me to compel all of the humans you hired to build a house to ignore the weird things the dead witches might do?"

"Exactly," I replied in agreement. "I also want you to compel them to work as fast as they can without dying and to forget all about it when it's done. I already have the schematics for the house, I just need it concluded."

"Why come to me with this?" He inquired, perplexed. "Why not ask Blondie? She's not as hot as me but she could still compel a few humans."

"Because you already know where Emily died, so it's not like I'm giving you any new information," I answered, rolling my eyes. "Caroline already helped me with buying the land, now it's your turn to make yourself useful."

I glared at me for a bit but ended up keeping quiet. Mostly because he had learned it was never too good to piss me off.

"How many humans are we talking about here?" He finally asked, as we arrived at the witch's house and noticed a large number of cars.

"Just a couple hundred, no biggie for you right?" I said with a smirk, while he glared at me annoyed. This was going to take a while.

* * *

"It's done," Damon growled at me, frustrated after compelling so many humans. "They've all been compelled to ignore weird shit, to work as fast as they can and to forget all about the job as soon as it's finished. You're gonna pay the poor idiots right?"

"I've already paid," I replied rolling my eyes. "I just want them to work well and fast."

"Good, now it's your part of the deal," Damon demanded, arching his eyebrows at me while smirking. "Tell me about Lockwolf."

"He triggered his curse because Katherine compelled some human to start a fight. He's in love with her and she's calling the shots." I replied, half groaning at Mason Lockwood idiocy.

"Why?" He asked, grimacing at Katherine using another foolish guy in love with her as a bootlicker.

"She needed a werewolf, and she knew the Lockwood's had the gene. Not to mention she want's something she gave the Lockwoods ages ago back." I informed him.

"What does that bitch want?" Damon inquired, obviously wanting to make sure that the doppelbitch never got it. He really wanted to piss on Katherine's plans for leaving him to believe her to be stuck in a tomb like a lovesick idiot for a century, good for him.

"The Moonstone," I replied. "It's a translucent, milky-colored, flat ovoid gemstone that binds a curse."

"Curse?" He asked, frowning. "You mean the Sun and the Moon curse?"

"That's what they call it." I replied, not lying but not telling him the truth either. Everybody did call it that, even though the curse itself was Esther's hybrid curse and not some half-assed shaman curse.

"You know where it is?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me as if daring me to lie to him. "Who has it?"

"Mason has it, he hid it. I know where he hid it, but not where it is." I replied truthfully. I knew it was in a well somewhere in the woods near the Lockwood property, but this all town was surrounded by forests, making it hard to pinpoint the correct location.

"Stop talking witchy and start talking English." Damon rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I know he hid it in a well full of vervain somewhere in the woods, but I don't know where." I replied persuing my lips annoyed. I wanted to get my hands on the moonstone too if just to make sure this time it didn't end in Katherine's slimy hands.

"If we get our hands on the werewolf can you find it?" The vampire wondered.

"I could, but it would come with a price," I replied narrowing my eyes. "My magic always comes with a price, and don't you forget that."

"What do you want now?" He asked groaning.

"I get the information out of him, and then you give the moonstone to me." I replied, already scheming ahead.

"What do you want the rock for?" He inquired suspiciously. "You want to lift the curse?"

"Whatever I want a magical stone for is none of your business." I casually replied. "You get back at Katherine by ruining her plans and I get the stone, deal?"

"Deal." Damon replied with a smirk akin to a shark's teeth as he smells blood in the water. Bloodthirsty little bugger.

* * *

8 of March of 2010

"Sabrina your here." Damon greeted as I let myself into the Boarding House as If I owned it, only to be greeted by Mason Lockwood chained to a chair while Damon forced wolfsbane down his throat.

"I see you started without me." I said, stepping closer to them and putting my bag on the floor.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun." The vampire replied as he grinned down at the groaning werewolf who was trying to spit out the wolfsbane.

"Whatever." I replied, searching my bag for the potion I had made with this little torture session in mind. Sure, canon Bonnie's plan had worked too but I didn't feel like wasting time entering Mason's head and it's always good to train my potions. Those cauldrons in my attic were just itching to be used.

"So how are going to do this?" Damon asked. "Breaking a few bones? Some popped blood vessels?"

"Don't be such a noob Lestat," I replied pulling a blue shimmering potion for my bag, pulling it up for him to see it. "This little thing here is a very potent truth potion. It's made using the root of blue calamus. Curiously enough werewolf packs actually have a ritual where they smoke it and then tell each other their deepest darkest secrets."

"Morgan le Fay, I thought you were cool." The vampire whined with a pout. "This plan could only sound more boring if it came from my baby brother's mouth."

"I don't mind getting my hands dirty, but I also don't feel like searching his mind," I said, rolling my eyes at the man-child known as Damon Salvatore. "I really don't feel like barfing by watching his memoir porn tape with Katherine."

The face he made was a cross between a grimace and puking. "Ugh, spare me that image."

"Exactly my point." I agreed, walking towards the werewolf with the potion in my hand. "This tastes like a bitch, so it might be torture enough just to drink it."

"Bonnie," Mason said, gaining conscience after the last dose of wolfsbane. "Don't do this. You don't need to be mixed up with vampires, I can help you. Vampire's kill humans, you know this isn't right. "

"Says the guy screwing the biggest vampire bitch of the last five centuries." I deadpanned as I opened the vial and forced it down his throat. He tried to spit it out but I used both my hands to force his jaw shut. Meanwhile, Damon sat down on the couch in front of the werewolf enjoying the show.

"Now, where's the moonstone?" I asked once I made sure the potion was already doing what it was meant to. "Exact location please."

The doppelganger of the guy that in my old world almost married Lady Gaga tried to force his mouth shut, but he couldn't fight the potion's power. "In a well, twenty minutes from the Lockwood mansion to the east."

"Any traps?" I inquired, already knowing about the vervain in the water. "Anything we should know about?"

"The well's water has vervain." He spilled out. "It's in a box hidden between the stone bricks."

I smiled pleased with myself and turned around to look at Damon who was looking at his phone. "I sent Stefan a text, they should be here soon with the stone." He said.

"Good, then my work here's done," I said walking towards the bottles of liquor to get myself a drink while I waited for Stefan to get me the stone. "Enjoy torturing the werewolf tho, I'm going to drink some of your booze."

He nodded at me while grinning down at the werewolf. I ignored the grunts of pains coming from the room and went into the basement with a glass of bourbon. Not my favorite but good enough for free alcohol.

* * *

"Your in this mess too?" Liz asked as I opened the door of her dungeon. "Your not a vampire are you Bonnie?"

"Nope," I replied closing the door behind me with my foot. "Town witch is the definition I mostly go by."

"Why are you here then?" She said, looking at me stumped. "They're monsters, Bonnie, why are you helping them? Caroline isn't our Caroline anymore."

"Ugh." I bemoaned, I was definitely getting tired of dealing with judgemental humans. Did I seriously need to go about putting hexes into these idiots until they learned?

"Can you even listen to yourself? What kind of bullshit are you trying to spin? At least get half your facts straight." I ragged at the woman. "Caroline drinks blood now, big deal. The fact is your daughter hasn't been human for a while now and you, who actually knows about vampires, didn't have a freaking clue. You're her mother, you knew about the dangers in the city but you couldn't be bothered to even give her some vervain? Especially when I know Zach Salvatore used to supply the council, what's your excuse?"

"I know I should have been more aware, but I'm the sheriff I have responsibilities to this town and its people." Sheriff Forbes replied, trying to defend her actions. I, however, wasn't taking any of this shit.

"Oh please Sheriff, you've been wearing your job as an excuse to ignore your daughter because you can't deal with the fact that your sham of a marriage wasn't the white picket fence deal you wanted it to be." I ranted rolling my eyes. "Now your just using the fact that Caroline's a vampire to push her even further away."

For years I had seen how she ignored Caroline and I'd keep quiet because I knew Caroline wasn't like me. She actually cared and loved her mother. Meanwhile, Abby could die in front of me and I wouldn't even bat an eyelash. The lack of good parenting in the vampire diaries when it a just a show to me was shocking, but living in it just made me pissed.

I mean Matt and Vicki's mom left town for months leaving her two kids, who are minors, alone at home and nobody cared. Jenna, who was an awesome aunt, sucked at parenting in general. She barely even knew where Elena and Jeremy where half the time and was completely oblivious to the number of deaths and strange things happening around her. Tyler's dad was a douche who liked to use his fists on his kid, may his soul burn in hell, and his mom hit the end of the wine bottle has much as my Gram's used to.

Caroline's dad hit the road with his new beau while Liz drowned herself in work. I mean if I hadn't change things Caroline would have become Damon's blood bag and sex toy. How the hell didn't canon Liz notice that her daughter was having sex with an older stranger in the house? Or why didn't she notice the bite marks that even _Elena_ noticed? Seriously, do the writers have daddy and mommy issues or what?

"I just- I just don't know how this could happen." Liz whispered, hiding her face in her hands.

"You're not to blame for everything, this town was bound to go to hell sooner or later," I said with a sigh. While she sucked at parenting, I couldn't forget the fact that I was the one to actually kill Caroline. "But be as it may, a mother's duty is to love her child no matter what happens. It shouldn't matter to you that she has slightly pointed teeth or that she drinks blood, what should matter is that she died once. Don't let this second chance you have with your daughter be in vain."

I turned around and started to walk out of the room and Liz straightened her back and looked at me with a small smile. "Abby would be proud of the woman you've become Bonnie."

"Do I get an extra cookie if I look like I care?" I deadpanned closing the door. Seriously, let's not mention that one.

Worst mother award obviously goes to Abby Bennett, even with all the other cases of terrible parenting in this town. What kind of mother abandons her four-year-old child because of her friend's daughter? Because that exactly what happened, she chose to save Elena from the big bad Mikael and over being there for me. For what? Soon enough the originals would be in town anyway.

The sheriff with a vaguely indignant look on her face, however, what good entertainment.

 **A/N: Hi guys, new update! You had a bitch slapping Kitty Kat scene, a deal with Damon, a smart way to use potions in daily life and a much-needed rant I needed to get out of my chest about the lack of good parenting figures in Mystic Falls. I mean hell, even in Riverdale you have at least one single honest to heart good parent (Archie's dad) and one who roles with the punches if it means helping his son (Jug's dad).**

 **I'm glad you guys are ok with her being a bit arrogant, but as you saw in this chapter (with the nosebleed) she's still very much human. Also to note, that scene where Bonnie tells them that it's her magic and she's the one who gets to decide what to do it really shows how different she is from the self-sacrificing Bonnie from canon.**

 **I hope you liked it, tell me your thoughts in the review section below.**

 **Meanwhile the votes:**

 **Kol: 346**

 **Elijah: 256**

 **Damon: 51**

 **Rebekah: 39**


	25. Ritualistic Frost

11 of March of 2010

I could say without a doubt that magic was the most important thing in this new life of mine. The second being Caroline. Magic was the obsession that had followed me from my past life and sometimes I wonder if it was that obsession that had caused me to be reborn as a witch.

Magic was energy, that was the first thing any witch learned. The difference between witches and muggles, for lack of better term, was the fact that witches could tap into the energy around them to change reality.

Originally the witches used the energy of nature as their main power source, traditional magic. This eventually led to their so-called duty as servants of nature, but it's not like witches were created specifically for such a duty. At least there's no proof of that.

Later, with the creation of the other side and the agglomeration of the souls of witches and warlocks, a new power source was discovered- spirit magic, that was controlled by the spirits. But certain covens wanted more power, so they found a way to consecrate the power of the dead into a specific land by burying their bodies in blessed soils, and ancestral magic was born.

Dark Magic used the energy created by negative emotions, be it of the users or of others. According to Gloria, it was first discovered during some war. It was powered by hate and despair in the human soul, while it didn't exactly evolve sacrifices like the expression and sacrificial magic it took its fee on the mind. The upside is that it doesn't strain the body half as much as traditional magic. If one could master their mind well enough, the strain would be minimal. Emily once told me that some Shaolin Monks could use dark magic easily. To the well-organized mind and whatnot.

Expression, well... Nobody knew much, not even Gloria. Some claim it's a neutral power that reins nature, others believe that it's pure evil. The common consensus was that to gain power from expression sacrifices were made, like sacrificial magic. However, in sacrificial magic, only supernatural beings were useful because it stole their power. Humans with no power were useless. So, it would be a good guess to say that Expression doesn't use the power of the body but the power of the soul.

Personally speaking, as someone who had died before, it seems to me that Expression uses the energy of Death and as such it was the opposite to nature, the energy of Life. Until I knew more about it, I wasn't touching it for sure. Cannon Bon went a little crazy, so better safe than sorry.

 _"Everything is energy and that's all there is to it. Match the frequency of the reality you want and you cannot help but get that reality."_

Albert Einstein said that while talking about physics. Curiously enough, it was the sentence that for me best described magic. A witch had the ability to reach into the energy and change the frequency of the reality to her whims. Spells, curses, hexes, and rituals were only the conduit.

I didn't need a wand but I still needed conduits that eased the strain of the magic on the body. Heretics had it easy, with their vampire bodies healing the damage they didn't feel the strain but for a little old mortal like me, it was an issue. Technically speaking, heretics didn't actually even need spells they were probably just too used to them, like crutches you just can't get rid of.

Most spells are easy to do, but mastering them is hard. The moment you master a spell is when you can do it without chanting, but most witches still had a twitch. Some twitched their noses like Samantha from Bewitched, others used certain movements using their hands. It wasn't anything specific, just something that they could commit to memory for when they thought about a distinct effect they wanted to create.

For example, I like to snap my fingers when breaking neck because I associated the noise with snapping necks. For popping blood vessels, glaring was the way to go. For other pain spells, crunching my hand in a fist worked well enough. Now the question that was plaguing my mind was _how the fuck do I create ice spears without a spell?_

Creating ice was all good and dandy, but I wanted to use it as an attack or at least as a defense. Just making ice on the floor wasn't that useful. I could create a spell for it, but I wanted it to be badass. Like Katara from the Avatar badass, or Haku from Naruto. Well, If I could create big ass pieces of ice I could just go Esdeath from Akame ga Kill on my enemies' asses, but I could barely create a piece of ice the size of my head.

Unfortunately for me, I'm totally mortal. As such, I needed a conduit. I needed a spell, or a curse or some goddam ritual. The spells were easy enough to create and If I ask Emily to help me, I'll be ready in no time. Creating an ice curse, now that would be a marvel. But rituals- rituals are difficult but they're the most powerful and longlasting. Hell, Esther's curse was obviously powered by a ritual, as such only a Ritual with doppelganger blood could break it. Fuck, even Voldemort came back to life using a ritual. Rituals were awesome.

That's why the most amazing idea ever popped into my mind- I need an ice ritual to help me with my elemental control. The idea in my mind was easy enough to do, I just needed to change my frequency to match the frequency of the ice. I needed to be fully inside the element, it would lessen the ingredients and it would make it more powerful. I had the rest of the things I needed, I already knew the right runes too. Dragon Lady Gloria had taught me the rune set she used, Medieval Runes. Well, with a few voodoo symbols in the mix but who cares.

I could do it today, and I would. It's sunny today so there's a clear sky tonight, it's a beautiful day for a ritual.

I just hope Caroline's free tonight, because I'm going to need some of her good luck for this.

* * *

I was lighting the last candles when Caroline strolled into my grandmother's bathroom, looking half skeptical half frowning. "You're turning yourself into a popsicle?"

"I'm doing a ritual that will bond me to the water and air elements. It could change everything, I don't think something like this has ever been done." I replied while making sure the blonde wasn't stepping on the runes made with salt on the ground.

"Exactly, what if this goes to shit?" The blonde asked with a grim look on her face.

"Care, this ritual popped into my head like it was meant to be. I should have started with the spells, but this was calling to me." I said with a small smile. After reincarnation, fate wasn't that hard to believe.

"Ok, but only because I know that you'll do it either way," Caroline replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "So, when do you want to do this?"

"Now would be a good time." I replied as I dropped a sack of ice cubes into the bathtub.

"Tell me what you need me to do." She urged in her bossy tone.

"While I do the ritual you'll need to be outside the circle. After I stop chanting I'm going to enter the bathtub. The moment my head is underwater you'll enter the circle and hold me down. The moment all the fire in the room dies it's when it's finished and you can pull me off the water. If something goes wrong, if you get me out of the ice before the candles die out then this will all go to shit for sure." I explained as she looked at the candles in the room.

"If it's an ice ritual thing-y why do you need all this fire?" She asked, before shaking her head. "Forget that, what if you drown?"

"Then, I drown." I replied rolling my eyes. "Don't be such a pessimist, that's my thing, not yours."

"Have some of my blood, then I'll help." Care declared, looking at me with a serious expression. "Better safe than sorrow."

"Fine." I agreed. "I'm definitely not suicidal and I could deal with being a vampire."

Caroline sighed in relief, as she bit into her own wrist and put into my mouth for a few seconds. Enough for me to chunk down enough vampire juice. When that was done, Caroline stepped outside the circle and I started chanting.

 _"Adiuro incensum in testimonium terrae."_ I said as the flames grew taller and the vases with earth on the north and south side of the circle shook. The salt circle went up in flames.

 _"Mentis et corporis aeri et aquae."_ I continued, dropping the temperature of the room, and ice started to cover the floor near the bathtub. " _nunc et usque in aeternum."_

The moment I finished the chant the fire on the salt circle died out and I walked towards the center, entering the freezing water with a great lack of grace. I looked at Caroline and gave her a small nod and a smile.

Then I sank into the freezing water.

* * *

 _"Whatever happened after that, I'm not entirely sure. I remember the cold, the frostbite in my toes and a never-ending chill in my bones."_ \- Diary of Bonnie Bennett, page 42

* * *

"Bonnie, can you hear me?" I heard as I opened my eyes to see Caroline pulling me out of the bathtub, as she broke the layers of ice that covered my skin. It took me a second to understand it, the ritual was a success.

I could feel it, the ritual had worked. I linked two elements into my body, as such I didn't need to use anything to call upon them. No need for crutches, just me controlling ice with the energy of the elements themselves.

"It worked Caroline." I whispered as Care put me down in the living room and lit up the fireplace to warm me.

"Oh, I know. I'm just glad you're okay." The blonde replied as she put a blanket on me. "Your eyes are a lighter shade of green than before. Not to mention that when I got you out, your eyes were glowing with an icy blue color."

"Supernaturally glowing or just the reflection of the light?" I asked, somewhat frowning. Glowing eyes, hmm ... It could be worst.

"Like super good special effects, except that the supernatural is actually a _thing_ in our lives. So, like the eyes from the Cullen's on Twilight but more realistic and in icy blue." She explained and I nodded along.

"That's cool. I'll see the results of the ritual tomorrow. I'm too dead right now." I shrugged. "Hey, do you want to order pizza? I haven't had dinner yet."

"Sure, but no to pineapple in the pizza Bon-Bon. That's freaking unnatural." Caroline sassed trying to change the mood in the room, as she grabbed her phone to order the food.

"Unnatural." I snorted, holding back a laugh. "Says the vampire."

"Oh shut up." She said, rolling her eyes at me. "So... how are things?"

"The house should be done by next month." I informed casually "I've spelled the barrier for Reid the hot wolf. The moonstone is well protected and we have like a month before this town goes to shit with Doppelganger rituals and Originals. You?"

"I broke up with Matt this morning." She replied in the same tone, as she took a seat on the carpet in front of the fire.

I frowned at her, before simply saying. "You cool?"

"I'm cool, it's not like I didn't already know he's still in love with Elena." She said with a shrug and a frown, and I figured she didn't want to talk about it for now.

"He was the Angel to your Buffy hon." I said, giving her a smirk. "We all know Spike is the one you need to be ready for."

"You think I should just wait around for some blond vampire nemesis with a British accent to fall from the sky?" Caroline asked, with a small laugh.

"Stranger things have happened." I slightly smirked, already imagining the glare Caroline would send me the day she meets Klaus. She would definitely throw me the stink eyes when she sees me smirking at them from a few feet away. I should definitely find a way to record that.

"What are you smirking at?" She asked, changing her phone to the other hear.

" _Spoilers_." I sing out softly, with a grin.

River Song had it right, knowing the spoilers was so much fun.

* * *

 **A/N: New chapter guys. So what did you think about it? This is a bit of a filler chapter because there's a huge time skip on the show. I thought this would be a good time to max out Bonnie powers. About the voting, it ends today as here are the final votes:**

 **Kol: 376**

 **Elijah: 278**

 **Damon: 53**

 **Rebekah: 43**

 **So Kol wins! Thank you all for your votes. While Elijah and Damon didn't win I'm still opened to possibilities, It all depends on how she grows as a character. Rebekah well, I'm sure they'll get along better than on cannon for sure. I'll update when I can and please tell me your thoughts and opinions, I'm always open to constructive criticism.**

 **Ritz-Chan**


End file.
